The Summit of Kings
by ManaMadeleine
Summary: When Arthur is invited by the openly magical kingdom of Harmatia to form an alliance, the King is forced to reexamine his outlook on magic. But in the shadows an evil force threatens to plunge Camelot into a devastating war that will turn the two great Kingdoms against one another. If only Merlin wasn't having to deal with his growing feelings for Arthur at the same time...Merthur
1. The Invitation

**Description: A new age is on the horizon for Camelot, when Arthur is invited by the openly magical kingdom of Harmatia to form an alliance. But whilst revolutionary, this delicate negotiation lies in peril as dark forces seek to kill the Prince of Harmatia and plunge Camelot into a devastating war. If only Merlin wasn't having to deal with his growing feelings for Arthur at the same time? **

**Pairings: MerlinxOc then ultimately MerlinxArthur, Slight GwenxOc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Merlin, and am simply using them for story telling purposes.**

**I DO own all of the OC's. :p**

**Enjoy**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"Merlin!" Gaius was hammering on the door. Merlin woke with a sharp snort, twisting his head out from where it was planted in his pillow as he tried to gain his bearings. Sunlight spilled down through his window, announcing the glory of the day, and Merlin sniffed, stiff from the awkward way he had slept. He hadn't even gotten undressed the night before, merely fallen onto the bed and slept as he was, shoed feet sticking off the end. The court physician stuck his head around the door, "Are you _still_ in bed?" he demanded and Merlin twisted around, bleary-eyed. Gaius made an exasperated sound as he took in the sight of his ward. "What time did you come to bed last night?" he asked, and sniffed the air, the scent of ale clinging to the room. It clung to Merlin's bleary mind too as he tried to recall the night before. Gwaine had ambushed him on his way home, and as was Gwaine's way, had dragged Merlin down to the tavern for a 'quick drink'. Merlin remembered little after the third tankard, and gave his guardian a lopsided shrug.

Gaius wrinkled his nose, "Well you'd better get up. Arthur's breakfast isn't going to carry itself up to his chambers."

It took a moment for these words to sink in, as Merlin's eyes fell closed again, content in their sleepiness. "Arthur's breakfast!" he finally computed, and with a start he tried to both get up and run from his position on the bed. His limbs flailed and he slipped onto the floor. Gaius watched, unimpressed as Merlin scrabbled up to his feet, awkward but finally alert. "Change your clothes first." the physician instructed, "You smell like a barmaid's apron…" he muttered to himself as Merlin dashed about the room, trying to navigate both his socks and his shirt on at the same time.

"He's going to kill me." Merlin gabbled.

"That's what you get from letting Gwaine talk to you down to the tavern."

"It was just supposed to be for one drink!" Merlin half-sobbed.

"Merlin," Gaius tutted, "When, _ever_, has Gwaine settled for _one_ drink?" he raised an eyebrow expectantly and Merlin gave a small whine, "I'd say that man is a bad influence on you…But it wouldn't make a dash of a difference."

Merlin groaned. He was going to killed Gwaine. Transform him into a deer and set Arthur's best hounds on him. And possibly Leon. Leon and the hounds. Yes. That suited Gwaine well.

Gaius seemed to translate the dark gleam in his wards' eye, "It's not Gwaine's fault; he'll always be what he is. It's yours for forgetting that. Go on, get on with you." Gaius clapped Merlin gently atop the head as the boy ran past. "And don't forget to eat something yourself!" the physician shouted after him, as the door slammed shut behind.

It took a further fifteen minutes before Merlin made it to Arthur's chambers, his (some-what cold) breakfast thrown haphazardly onto a silver platter. To the warlock's surprise, however, as he came into the room, light was already pouring in, the curtains drawn back and bed made. Merlin looked around and spotted his King already at his working desk, and realised with a start that he was in precisely the same position Merlin had left him in the night before. Merlin blinked.

"Sire?"

Arthur looked up, his movement lethargic, as if he had been on the cusp of dropping to sleep. He blinked slowly, "Merlin?"

"I…Brought your breakfast?" Merlin offered and the King looked surprised.

"Is it that time already?" he asked bemused, and Merlin thanked his lucky stars, jumping on the opportunity. He'd expected a clap around the ear and to be used as a moving target again.

"Yes. It is. That time. Breakfast. Now. At this time. That I bring it to you. Every morning." He lied. _Convincingly_. Arthur watched him dubiously and then paused to sniff the air. He frowned.

"Can you…Can you smell ale?"

"No." Merlin replied instantly.

"I'm sure-"

"-No ale. None. Can't smell it. It's in your head." Merlin insisted and again Arthur watched him suspiciously. Merlin changed the topic of conversation. "Have you been up all night?"

Arthur looked down to the piles of paper strewn over his desk. "I couldn't sleep." he remarked, "too much to think about."

"You've been working like this for a few days." Merlin put the plate of food down, absentmindedly stealing a sausage and taking a bite out of it. Arthur didn't even seem to notice. Merlin fretted. "It must be important…But you haven't mentioned anything about it."

"You're my _manservant_, Merlin. What makes you think I would be sharing classified matters of state with you?" Arthur snipped, and Merlin could see his King was both tired and deeply troubled. He let the comment slide, giving a short shrug.

"Because I'm just a servant, and you know my opinion doesn't matter or hold any gravity…So what have you got to lose by thinking it through aloud?"

Arthur studied Merlin closely, and there was an apologetic look in his eye. Both knew that on several occasions, despite all conventions, Arthur had turned to his friend for guidance and good council. Heaving a sigh, Arthur picked up the document closest to him and passed it to Merlin. It was an invitation, elaborate and elegant.

"I have invited the King of a neighbouring country to discuss the potential of forming an allegiance."

"King Thestian?" Merlin read aloud, rolling his tongue over the foreign word, "Thes…ti…an? Thesti-on…?" he squinted at the invitation again and then looked up to Arthur who was watching him dully.

"Say 'thespian', Merlin." he instructed with an exasperated sigh.

"Thespian." Merlin complied.

"Now replace the p with a 't'." Arthur instructed.

"Thes-tee-un. Thestian." Merlin tried slowly, "Thestian!" he said triumphantly and gave Arthur a toothy grin, pleased. The King of Camelot snorted with a shake of his head, half collapsed back into his chair, quill swinging from his fingers. Merlin returned to the invitation, scanning the next name. "Prince Jio-…Jionat…Jionathan?"

"Yo." Arthur began, talking as if he were speaking to a particularly dim-witted child.

"Yo?"

"Nat."

"Nat?"

"Han." Arthur finished.

"Yo-nat-han?"

"Yes. Jionathan." Arthur congratulated. Merlin looked down to the invitation again.

"Lord Belph…Belpha-"

"-Oh for God's sake." Arthur snatched the invitation away from his manservant, and threw it back down onto his desk.

"It's not my fault!" Merlin complained, "Why do they all have such ridiculous names!?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You were named after a _bird_." He reminded and then sighed, "King Thestian rules the Kingdom of Harmatia, located in the continent of Mag Mell."

"I've never heard of it."

"You should have," Arthur muttered, distracted. "It's a very rich, and powerful country. A treaty with Harmatia could open our trade routes exponentially. Not only that, but they have a significant military force, and with some of the problems we've been having with…with Morgana..." Arthur drew off, and threw down the quill with frustration, pinching bridge of his nose. Merlin moved closer, taking a seat opposite.

"It sounds like a treaty with this…Har…Harma…How do you say it?" Merlin gave Arthur an apologetic look.

"Hur-marsh-ee-ah." Arthur repeated slowly, the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement.

"It sounds like a treaty with this Harmatia_,_" Merlin continued, "could be beneficial."

"Yes."

"So…" Merlin gestured. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur, you haven't slept all night, and you've been distracted all week. You've formed a dozen treaties over the last few years…What's different about this one?"

Arthur eyed Merlin with great scrutiny, and then looked around the room, almost as if to ensure that it was empty. He leant in. "Harmatia," he began, "…Harmatia is a kingdom that actively uses and welcomes magic." he stated.

Merlin stared. Of all he had expected – a homicidal King, bad history, arranged marriage – it had not been that. He felt the breath leave him as he took in these words. A Kingdom where magic was welcomed? Could it be true? And not only that, but Arthur wanted to form a treaty with them…The avenues that opened up to the future were beyond imagining. A kinder leaning to magic, maybe even the band being lifted…

In an instant, Merlin was glad he was sitting down, because his legs might have betrayed him as a wave of excitement passed from his head to his toe. Arthur mistook his excitement for shock and continued.

"They have even formalised magic, and possess an elite class of sorcerers they call 'Magi'. My father always classed them as a threat, but they have never been anything but peaceful towards us. It might not have been something I would have considered, but King Thestian opened up a dialogue with me and proposed the treaty himself."

"Why?" Merlin asked, breathlessly, still reeling from the first surprise.

"To put it plainly, his health has been declining," Arthur bit his thumb, scanning his eyes over the documents. "His heir, the Prince Jionathan is only seventeen. Thestian says that before he dies, he wants to ensure that his son is surrounded by reliable allies who can give him good council."

"Your reign has widely been considered to be the most prosperous in Camelot." Merlin agreed. "And you, more than anyone, know what it's like to lose a father young."

"The offer is tempting and generous," Arthur conceded, "But…"

"But?"

"…I feel as if I would be betraying my father." Arthur confessed, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands, elbows propped up onto the table. Merlin felt a stab of pain, seeing Arthur so conflicted.

"Arthur," he said softly, "Under your father's reign, the kingdom grew, there is no debate on that…But under you, it has _flourished_. You've always made decisions based on what was best for your people, regardless of what your father wanted…I know you want to honour his memory, but _you_ are the King now, not him…And I know that, whatever decision you make, he would be proud of you for how you've ruled."

Arthur raised his head and studied Merlin with a gentle bemusement. His eyes softened with a strange relief, "An enigma wrapped in a mystery." he snorted softly, "That's what you are, Merlin."

"Like an onion." Merlin agreed.

"From the profound, to the utterly idiotic." Arthur rolled his eyes, and then smiled back to Merlin who beamed. "You're right," Arthur finally declared, "I have to do what is best for my people…And a treaty with Harmatia could give us access to new technologies and medicines that could better all of our lives. It would be wrong of me to deny even a negotiation on the back of an antiquated principle…And as for the magic…" Arthur's voice grew more stiff, and he swallowed, "King Thestian is bringing a force of these so called 'Magi' with him, but has promised me that so long as they are in my Kingdom, they will not use magic."

"Can they be trusted?"

"If Thestian meant to invade or attack us, he could have done so at any time. By announcing his intention to join us, he removes any advantage of surprise. I find it unlikely he has any malicious intention." Arthur picked at the food on the plate beside him, and Merlin was pleased to see him eating. Arthur gave a long yawn. "I'll have the final arrangements settled, then…I think I may take a small nap." he decreed.

"You've got training soon." Merlin reminded and Arthur frowned.

"Training?" he glanced down to the plate, "but I haven't had my breakfast yet. Normally I have an a few hours between-…" he eyed Merlin who stepped back.

"I'd best go and get you a messenger." Merlin tittered nervously.

"Merlin, what time is it?" Arthur demanded.

"I'll rally up the men too, tell them to start training without you…" Merlin's back hit the door.

"Merlin-" Arthur rose, a face of fury.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Merlin yanked the door open behind him and slipping through, turned and sprinted down the corridor, Arthur's voice ringing after him.

"MERLIN!"

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"My lord!" the cry broke through the peace of the chamber, carrying like the call of a crow along the stone. Lord Edmund Drake opened his eyes, roused from his thoughts from where he was lounged in his wooden throne, watching as the messenger scurried toward him, "My Lord, news from Harmatia!"

Initially displeased by the disturbance, Drake straightened, intrigued. "Is the treaty going ahead?" he asked, biting down his excitement.

The messenger stopped at the base of the throne and bowed deeply. Drake waved for him to get on with it; he had no care for formality in the face of this development. "Yes, my lord." the messenger continued, "the King Thestian will soon be making the journey to Camelot to discuss the terms of an alliance."

Drake laughed softly, "So Thestian has finally been able to talk the young Dragon into meeting with him…This is a historic day indeed. What more?"

"The Prince Jionathan will be accompanying the King on his journey." The messenger announced and Drake's smile widened. It was just as he had hoped. The dark hall around him seemed to lighten in an excited anticipation. Suddenly he dreams were being released, and Drake felt his heart lift.

"So the Delphi Prince leaves the comfort of Harmatia and travels with his father to Camelot…That is most fortuitous…" he settled back in his throne, and gestured to the servant, "Get me the Lady Morgana," he ordered, "It would seem that she and I finally have something to discuss."

"Right away, my Lord." The Messenger bowed, and then hesitated. Drake watched him expectantly. He knew that two of the last messengers he'd sent to Morgana had not returned.

"You're frightened," he noted and the messenger winced, "Do not be ashamed of it; you have every right to be. She is a dangerous woman indeed. But rest assured; this time she may be more inclined to hear what I have to offer."

"What…What shall I tell her, my lord?"

"Tell her that if she can get me into Camelot and to that Delphi brat, that I will reward her grandly," his mouth curled, "Starting with Camelot's throne, and her brother's head on a spike."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"One petal for friendship," Gwaine sang leisurely, picking the petals off of the closest daisy to hand. He had positioned himself on the grass beyond the training ring, and was lounged comfortably on his back, hair strewn across the ground. "Two petals for anguish, three for a favour, four for a sandwich."

"What _are_ you doing?" Perceval demanded with a laugh and Leon interceded.

"Leave him, it's just another of his stupid songs he's picked up while travelling. Don't encourage him."

"Five," Gwaine continued, unperturbed, raising his voice, "For a baby, six for a knave."

"Seven for a knight who just won't behave?" Merlin offered as he stepped out to join them. Percival cackled and Gwaine rolled onto his front.

"Close Merlin," he grinned, "But actually it's something more to do with the wet wonders of a woman's ca-"

Elyan kicked him hard in the stomach and Gwaine doubled over with a sharp sound somewhere between a gasp and a chortle. The Knight stepped over him toward Merlin. "Any news from Arthur?"

"He wants you to take a dozen men and ride out to the head of the city to meet them." Merlin announced as Percival helped Gwaine negotiate himself to his feet. It had been three weeks since the final arrangements had been made for the King Thestian and his entourage to come and discuss the terms of a treaty. Now, at last, after much anticipation, they were arriving.

The reception from the Knights, when Arthur had told them what he planned on doing, had been mixed. Leon and Percieval had been wary of the idea, especially the Magi who would be accompanying the King Thestian, whilst the likes of Gwaine and Elyan had been much more open to the idea. Gwaine, in particular, had been very chipper over the course of the ensuing weeks, though Merlin had suspected it was for the wrong reasons.

"_I've heard of Harmatia,"_ Gwaine had told the manservant, _"beautiful country apparently…Great breweries too."_

Merlin, for his part, had found it difficult to contain his own excitement. Sleep had grown hard as he would find himself pondering the possibilities late into the night. The idea of finally being able to be himself around Arthur was too tempting a concept to even allow himself to consider, but he found himself smiling despite it. His heart lifted in hope.

Arthur too had an unusual and attractive energy to him which Merlin couldn't help but notice. Something of his decision, however frightening, had elated the King of Camelot, and it was obvious in his mood as he trained with his men. Today however, with the stress of their arrival, Arthur had gone from bright to snappy as the pressure of the situation returned. Merlin had done his best to help everything go as smoothly as possible, but there was a limit to how much of Arthur's temper he could take.

"Will a dozen knights be enough?" Leon looked around nervously, "Surely a few more?"

"We're greeting them, Leon, not mounting an attack." Gwaine drawled, "'Sides," he added, "With those Magi, wouldn't matter if we were more than two dozen. I've heard they have the power of five men combined and can set the whole city aflame with a wave of their hands."

It was the wrong thing to say. Leon seemed to tighten even more and Gwaine gave Merlin a wink. Merlin shook his head.

"They have promised not to use magic within the city walls. Arthur trusts them to hold to that word." Merlin assured. "You know he wouldn't have invited them if he thought they were a threat."

Leon gave a stiff nod and waved at the other knights to disperse and get ready for the ride. "Will you be joining us, Merlin?"

"I'd better stay at Arthur's side. He's…Nervous."

Leon gave Merlin an encouraging pat on the shoulder and stalked strictly away. Gwaine strolled leisurely after, still grinning. Merlin frowned.

"Why are you so excited?" he almost accused.

"Because I've heard these _Magi_ can't get drunk…And I am going to find out if it's true." he stated, the gleam of competition in his eye. Merlin fought hard not to laugh.

"Please don't make Arthur's life any more stressful than it already is." he half-begged and Gwaine gave a sort of curtsy of apology, presenting Merlin with the remainder of the flower he had been picking. Three petals remained. Merlin glanced to them.

"What do the petals mean then? The petals beyond seven?" Merlin asked, "or don't I want to know?"

Gwaine's grin widened, and he pick them off one by one. "Eight for a song, nine for a ring," He sang softly, "but ten petals above all grants the love of a King."

He ruffled Merlin's hair in passing and left to find his horse, leaving Merlin with the empty stalk and an odd feeling in his chest.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"It's so small!" Emeric Fold gabbled excitedly as the entourage finally came upon the city of Camelot. From beside the young, boyish looking Magi, another, much taller with dark hair and ice-blue eyes gave a short sigh.

"No it isn't." Rufus Merle replied, tugging at the reigns of his horse as he surveyed the castle below them. Emeric was right in that it was slighter than the one in Harmatia, but Rufus would in no way allow such a magnificent building to be denoted as 'small'. In-fact, for a Kingdom so young Rufus was impressed by both the architecture and natural richness of the city. A peaceful, prosperous contentment lay over Camelot, and when compared to that, the size of the castle seemed barely of any consequence.

Rufus, for his part, was glad to be there. The journey had been a long and exhausting one, though the ship they had taken across the channel had been comfortable and Rufus, who had never seen the ocean until that moment, had been elated to be on-board. His excitement had not been shared by Emeric, or indeed Emeric's cousin Marcel, both of whom had spent the journey in the hull, white as sheets and sea-sick.

"Oh look, they've sent out a party." From Rufus' other side, a more severe voice spoke out, and he glanced around to find his brothering apprentice Arlen Zachary, had ridden up from the side of the King and was scrutinising the horizon with hawk-like, green eyes.

"Ah, so these would be the famed Knights of the Round table." Emeric stood up in his stirrups, "I must confess, I've rather been looking forward to meeting them."

"Yes, their reputation precedes them." Zachary agreed, and though his voice was almost sarcastic, Rufus did not miss the careful way his brother studied the approaching Knights. Zachary respected them enough to be cautious, and that in itself was a compliment. Rufus for his part, shared Emeric's excitement. Never a violent or combative man himself, even Rufus couldn't help but be impressed by the stories he'd heard of King Arthur and his Knights. They were somewhat of legends unto themselves, and though Rufus knew the men either side of him were also the greatest of warriors, something of the Camelot Knights set them apart…

"No magic." Emeric sighed, "All these feats they have achieved and no magic. It's incredible."

"A man can operate very well without magic." Rufus insisted, though he had shared in the grey looks that passed among the Magi when they had been told they could not practise magic in the walls of Camelot. It was the one price of the exciting venture.

"I hope the negotiations don't take long…" Emeric continued, "I'm not sure how long I can last without doing any magic."

"After this journey, the King will need some time to recover." A new voice, from Emeric's other side, joined into the conversation, and Rufus glanced over to Marcel Hathely whom he had all but forgotten. But then, Marcel with his bored face, bored tone, and bored demeanour had a way of easily fading into the background; it was what made him so dangerous.

Marcel, almost seeming to read Rufus' thoughts, brought his pipe away from his lips, where had been suckling it, and blew out a line of smoke, eyeing the taller man. Rufus turned his attention back to the city before them and the rapidly approaching knights.

"No magic…" Emeric continued to lament.

"Oh, stop whining Fold." Zachary barked, "You can do magic, just make sure no one sees."

"Zachary," Rufus turned on him sharply, "We all signed the contract saying we would abide by Camelot's law."

Zachary raised a dubious eyebrow, "Oh come on, Merle." he drawled, "You know there are…what do they call them here? Sorcerers in that city doing magic right under the King's nose. There is _no way_ a Kingdom of this magnitude survives without a little magic playing its part."

"I guess we'll see." Rufus continued stubbornly.

"I guess so. Look sharp men," Zachary bared his teeth, "The Knights are upon us."

The enterage drew to a halt as a dozen Knights came upon them. The Magi parted to allow the King's open carriage to come forward. Thestian had, unashamedly, made no attempt to ride a horse in his condition, and was lounged in comfort. The Knights all bowed their heads.

"King Thestian," a fair-headed, bearded Knight at the front addressed, "My name is Sir Leon, and I come on behalf of King Arthur to greet you."

"Sir Leon, it is an honour." Thestian's voice was rasped, and Rufus winced. Not for the first time he worried that for all of _their_ complaining, the one who would really need magic was Thestian. In Harmatia, the leader of Magi Headling Sect Lord Edwin had been able to attend to the King personally, but here the King was at the mercy of the elements.

At Thestian's side, on horse-back, Prince Jionathan of the Delphi rode up beside his father. The Prince's oaken curls were tussled from the ride, and his cheeks were full of colour from the wind. It seemed to Rufus that the only person to have enjoyed this journey as much as he had, was the Prince himself, though Jionathan would have never admitted it.

"My son, Jionathan." Thestian introduced, and again the Knights all bowed though – Rufus noticed – a rather dashing, dark-haired one in the corner also seemed to be holding back a smile. Rufus studied him and decided that, given half the chance, he would seek this one out later. He looked like the sort who could show him where to find a good drinking hole. "Our journey has been long, and I am keen to meet your King. Please, sir Knight…lead the way." Thestian invited.

Sir Leon gave a final bow, and with a signal to his men, they turned their horses around and started back off toward the city. Rufus did not miss, however, the suspicious eye that a few of them cast of the gathered Magi.

"Oh," he muttered to himself, "This is going to be interesting…"

**Thanks for reading! Second chapter should be out soon. If you have any preference to pairings between the Knights, just give me a shout.**


	2. Gwaine's Magi

**So yeah, first chapter seems to have been received well, so…I guess I'm just going to pile on ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Merlin, and am simply using them for story telling purposes.**

**I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain.**

**The-Summit-Of-Kings**

Arthur had to admit, that although he knew the King of Harmatia would be ill, he hadn't expected him to look so frail. Indeed, that a man in Thestian's state had made such a vast journey at all was a great sign of goodwill, and Arthur found that, looking into the man's sunken grey eyes, there was a great wisdom and patience there. The King of Camelot wondered vaguely if he too, one day, might come to possess this easy air of intelligence.

"King Arthur," Thestian greeted, and he rose unsteadily to his feet, his son immediately coming to his side to assist him. The Prince Jionathan was a young and fresh-faced boy, with a mop of oak coloured curls, and the same stormy grey eyes of his father. He shared in Thestian's strong jaw, but was of a leaner, almost wolfish build. Arthur was reminded of himself in his youth, though he had been more muscular at that age.

"Please, call me Arthur." Arthur moved forward to take Thestian's hand and help steady him. Thestian gave a wane, but appreciative smile.

"Then call me Thestian, for we are equals here." Thestian's handshake was surprisingly firm. "My son," he introduced, "Jionathan."

"Welcome to Camelot." Arthur took Jionathan's hand in turn, and found the younger boy's eyes to be keen with excitement. He was pleased to be in Camelot, and that pleased Arthur. For the first time, he felt a small thrill pass through him and he saw the real possibility of an alliance. From the corner of the room, he caught Merlin's eye, and his manservant gave an encouraging smile; for some reason Merlin had been exceptionally enthusiastic by the whole prospect, and his eagerness had rubbed off on Arthur during the weeks leading up to the visit. Though he would never admit it, Arthur had been wholesomely glad of Merlin's support in that time.

"We thank you for your gracious invitation." Jionathan spoke for Thestian, bringing Arthur's attention back to his guests. "I am sorry however that, so soon after arrival, my father needs some time to rest. If you would permit, could you show him where he might recover a while from the journey?"

"Such a diligent son." Thestian rumbled a laugh which turned into a drawn out cough.  
>"Of course," Arthur gestured toward the rabble beside him, and as if called, Merlin strode quickly to his side. "Show the King Thestian to his chambers, and fetch Gaius…My court physician is the finest in the land, and he is available for any of your needs."<p>

"You are most gracious." Thestian was not so proud not to accept the offer, "In my absence, please treat my son as my representative. I am sure he wishes to see the castle; he has been talking about this trip almost none stop."

"It would be my pleasure to show him around." Arthur stated, diplomatically. "My manservant, Merlin", he added in introduction as Merlin hung awkwardly to the side, looking more dishevelled and clumsy than Arthur would like, "Is also around should you require anything at all. He's not much to look at, but he is at your disposal should you need him."

He saw Merlin give a small harrumph and fought back the urge to smile. Thestian too seemed to smile as he eyed Merlin. "I place myself in your hands, young man." he said graciously, and Arthur had never seen a visiting King act so hospitably to his servant before. Thestian seemed to be a gentle man, though by reputation Arthur knew him to be a fierce King. "Jionathan," Thestian addressed, "You need not accompany me, I will do quite well on my own. Introduce the Magi to Arthur on my behalf."

For the first time, Arthur saw a dark look cross Jionathan's eyes, but the Prince bowed his head. "Of course, father."

"Lead the way…Merlin, was it?" Thestian gestured for Merlin to go, and from his entourage, several of Thestian's own servants, scurried forward to take him by either arm and guide him after Merlin who gave a gangly bow.

"Follow me." Merlin invited, and shot Arthur another look, his face bright. It wasn't often people were polite to him…Arthur would have to be especially mean in the next week, or Merlin would get used to it.

With Thestian gone, Arthur turned his attention to the troop of Magi who were stood patiently behind. Donned in long, black robes, the King of Camelot was surprised to find that there were only four of them. He had expected at least a dozen, though the troop all shared a united air that reeked of danger. Arthur had seen enough battles to know how to recognise skilful men. Jionathan glanced back to the Magi, and there was suddenly an unusual sense of snobbery around him.

"These are the Magi; be assured they have vowed to abide by your laws whilst we are your guests. They can introduce themselves." he gestured, coldly and Arthur was stunned by the distance the Prince seemed to put between himself and the Magi.

"Your Highness," the Magi at the front addressed. He was about Arthur's height, with short pale-brown hair that was swept back over a severe brow and piercing eyes. He, above the rest, had a predatory air of authority. Even so, he bowed deeply and without any mockery. "My name is Arlen Zachary, I come on behalf of my Master, Lord Belphegore Odin, Leader of the Magi. We are here primarily to defend our King, but for the duration of our visit are also at your disposable. This is my second in command, Marcel Hathely," he gestured to a man directly on his left with long blonde hair, who looked positively bored, a smoking pipe clenched between his teeth, face dull. "I know he looks like he's sleep-walking, but rest-assured, he is a perfectly abled fighter."

Marcel inclined his head very shallowly to confirm this, his face obscured by a billow of smoke as he breathed out. Zachary continued.

"So too is his apprentice, Emeric Fold." Zachary gestured to a small man on his right, who looked less like a soldier and more like sweet-faced noble with dimples and bright eyes, though he wore a sword competently at his belt. "Finally," Zachary finished, "my brothering apprentice, Rufus Merle. He is not so much a soldier, as scholar. I am sure he would be obliged if you could show him your library as soon as possible, as that is his natural habitat."

Arthur trained eyes on the last Magi. He was the tallest of the four, pale with black hair and intense blue eyes that seemed veiled with thoughts and secrets. He reminded Arthur quite disturbingly of Merlin, and he suspected that his manservant would end up gravitating toward this strange, dangerous man…As was common with Merlin, who seemed to have a great ability to befriend the oddest of people. Gwaine, in particular, being a point in question.

"As long as you keep by my law, you are welcome in my land." Arthur said, his voice almost terse. All the Magi bowed.

"Feel free," Jionathan whispered, his voice too low for the Magi to hear him, "to execute them if they break it."

Arthur was surprised, and traced Jionathan's eyes which were trained on Zachary in a cool glare. Zachary stared openly back, unafraid, as if he knew what had been said. Perhaps, he did. Instantly the tension in the room was palpable and Arthur sighed.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be as simple as he thought.

**The-Summit-Of-Kings**

Drake was not accustomed to waiting. A patient man at heart, he had rarely had any chances to exercise that ability, and today when he needed it most, this particular virtue had deserted him. Morgana was Queenly in her approach, that at least, he could be sure.

"You're tapping will not make me work any faster, Drake." Morgana's voice was crisp and luscious as she looked over her shoulder back toward him. "If you want me to do it properly, you'll stop hovering and _sit down_." The unspoken 'or I'll silence you for good' was left hanging in the air, and Drake immediately did as he was told. He didn't usually take orders, but Morgana was an ally for whom he would make an exception.

Morgana returned to her paper, drawing out the rest of the sigil before, with a small sigh of satisfaction, replacing the quill and sitting back. She turned to page around for Drake to see. He observed it carefully, eyeing each detail. When it came to magic, it would not do well to make any mistakes.

"This is all that is required?"

"A dragon was trapped beneath Camelot, deep in the caves." Morgana replied patiently, "An essence of its magic remains there. Carve that into the stone, and it _will_ work. It will emobalise those Magi, and so long as they are within one mile of it, they will not be able to do magic. Killing the Prince should be easy from there, as long as you have what it takes."

"Believe you me, Lady Morgana; I am more than capable of killing that boy…And when I do, and the two nations plunge into war, I promise you…Camelot will be yours."

Morgana's lips curled, her eyes blazing gold. "You had better keep to that Drake," she warned, "I do not like to be disappointed."

**The-Summit-Of-Kings**

By the time they had gotten Thestian settled into the bed, he had been wheezing and Gaius had been called. Merlin couldn't help but worry for the visiting King; when Arthur had said he would be sick, Merlin hadn't quite imagined it would be this grave…It made the young warlock think back to the Fisher King, Thestian shared a similar greyness, and for such a powerfully built man, was disturbingly light.

"Your highness, I am Gaius, the court physician. What can I do to ease your pain?" Gaius breezed into the room with a natural authority; he had been dealing with Kings long enough to know how to deal with them.

"Some water, and perhaps a remedy to clear my lungs and help me sleep?" King Thestian in turn seemed to know exactly how to talk to physicians, and Merlin stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. Thestian's face was pale and lined with sweat; he looked to be in incredible pain. Giaus began to search through his potions and Thestian closed his eyes. He coughed again, the sound deep and rumbling. Merlin reached forward to ease him up, and as his hand brushed Thestian's skin, a feeling of dread passed over the warlock.

Perhaps because Arthur was in almost constant peril, perhaps because he had spent so much time with Gaius, Merlin had come to be very sensitive to the sick around him. Indeed, his magic almost seemed to react whenever he was touched someone injured or unwell. It did not so much help diagnose the patient, but gave Merlin an idea of the severity of the ailment. In that instant, Merlin understood that Thestian was dying. His condition was grave and Merlin would be surprised if he lived to the end of the year.

Something of his dismay must have shown in his face, for when Thestian's eyes opened they quickly became trained on him. He scrutinised Merlin a moment, and then smiled. "You have magic." He announced and Merlin's heart almost gave out. He stepped back.

"Ex-excuse me? No, n-no I don't." he stuttered, looking around the chamber. They were alone, but for Gaius, who had also paused in his work and grown still. Thestian gave Merlin a patient look.

"Young man, my closest friend is the leader of the Magi, and I have been attended to now for years by healers and physicians…I know you felt it when you touched me; that I am dying. And I know that means you have magic…Don't worry," he added, "I ordered my Magi to keep to your King's law, but you are a member of his court and not my responsibility. Your secret is quite safe."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances, and Merlin realised that he had stopped breathing entirely. He released a long gush of air and Thestian laughed.

"If I might," The King asked, "And entirely between us, of course…As much as I rely on herbs and medicines, a little magic to ease my suffering would be…most welcome. I should like," he added, "after all, to see these negotiations through."

Again, Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances, and then Gaius gave a small nod of his head in permission. Merlin moved back toward the bed.

"I can't do magic." He informed the King, resting his hands on Thestian's chest. Thestian's sunken eyes twinkled.

"Of course not." He agreed, and Merlin cast his mind back over the spells he knew as Thestian settled down comfortably into the bed.

**The-Summit-Of-Kings**

"The black-haired one." Gwaine decreed, "He's the one I'm going for. He looks like Merlin. And he's not a soldier. I reckon I can get him alone."

Percival's face was lost into his hand as he shook his head, "You sound like you're planning on _bedding_ him."

"Maybe I am." Gwaine waggled his eyebrow, the pair of them sat looking down over the courtyard below where the rest of Thestian's entourage were leading their horses to the stable. He had brought a modest group of people with him, a handful of servants and guards. But it was the four black-clad Magi who had remained the hot topic of conversation. "Might be that after a few drinks, one thing'll lead to another and that's exactly what I'll do. Infront of Leon. Maybe in his bed."

Percival slapped Gwaine on the shoulder and Gwaine rolled his head across with raised eyebrows. They caught each-other's eyes and immediately burst out laughing. When they'd finally calmed, they returned to their surveillance. "He doesn't look well though."

"What, the King Thestian?" Percival hummed, "No. I suppose it's really true…He wants to create allies for his son."

"He's young, for a princeling." Gwaine sniffed, "Impressionable age that…Might be spending time with Arthur gives him the chance to grow right. Still, seems like the King Thestian's a fair man. He was polite to Merlin."

"Wager a gold coin Arthur will be horrible to equal out the equation."

"Percival," Gwaine chided, "what kind of fool-man do you think I would be to bet against those odds?"

"An obsessive gambler, that's what." Percival replied, holding the coin up in his fingers. Gwaine took it with quick snap of his hand.

"Done." he agreed, "Arthur is going to be as sweet to Merlin as honey to a bear."

"You're not allowed to meddle."

"Would I ever, oh; speak of the devil." Gwaine nudged Percival and the pair straightened as Arthur suddenly rounded the corner, the Prince Jionathan in toe. The pair were keeping easy stride and seemed to be in deep conversation. Arthur was laughing at something the young Prince had said, as he spotted the two knights.

"Jionathan," he introduced, "May I present Percival and Gwaine."

"You were amongst those who came to greet us." Jionathan, to the knights' surprise, bowed to the pair. They glanced to one another and returned the bow as Arthur gave them a meaningful stare.

"We trust you will be comfortable in Camelot, Sire." Percival offered.

"I'll admit, this is the first time I've really left Harmatia," Jionathan smiled, and there was an energy about him, as if it were a great thrill. "Camelot seems so prosperous, the people so happy."

"We have a generous King." Gwaine flattered, and Arthur raised an eyebrow at this praise. Jionathan caught the dubious look and chuckled. And then, suddenly in an instant, his good demeanour fell and he turned sharply on his heel to look around as another person joined them.

It was Gwaine's Magi – the one who looked like Merlin. He was striding quickly, as if he had been trying to catch up for some time. He stopped three metres away, bowed and then stood, ridged and tall. Jionathan scowled.

"What do you want, _Rufus_?" he growled and Rufus gave a sarcastic shrug, rolling his head up to the sky.

"Ultimately?" he gave a sigh of longing, "A house of my own, with a large soft bed, a troop of healthy children, and three speckled chickens for my old-age."

Gwaine couldn't suppress the snort, and he clamped a hand to his mouth as Arthur shot him daggers. He turned on the Magi.

"This is your Prince, you address." Arthur fearlessly reminded Rufus, who bowed his head, suddenly appearing sheepish.

"He is, your Highness." Rufus agreed, "And I apologise for any offense."

"Where's Zachary?" Jionathan asked, his voice stern.

"He's gone looking for the kitchen." Rufus replied faithfully.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I'm not hungry."

"Well go and find something else to do." Jionathan commanded, and Rufus raised his eyebrows.

"I was tasked with keeping you safe."

"And how, without magic, do you plan to do that exactly?" Jionathan's asked dryly, "Read the enemy to death?"

"If I have to. Otherwise I suppose I could be used as a human shield."

"Don't tempt me."

"I assure you," Arthur spoke up, interrupting the pair, "The Prince Jionathan is perfectly safe with me. He doesn't require an escort, unless he _wants_ one."

Rufus bowed again, his long form folded. "So I can see. I apologise. Well, hungry as I not am, shall I go and lose myself instead?"

"Yes. Do. Forever, if possible." Jionathan encouraged, his eyes narrowed and Rufus bowed lower, and then glanced up with a smile, as if a joke was being shared between the pair of them. Jionathan did not share it, but Gwaine saw that beneath his stern face, something of his composure seemed to relax.

'_Those two are friends,'_ Gwaine identified, _'He just doesn't know it yet.'_

"Do you train in combat, Prince Jionathan?" Arthur seemed keen to push on with his tour. Gwaine knew the presence of the Magi unnerved him, and the Knight could appreciate why. Percival too, for all his earlier joking, had also pulled away a little, his expression drawn. Gwaine did not know many of the details, but it was common knowledge among the Knights that Percival had lost his family and home to magic. He, better than any, knew how dangerous it was.

"I do, though I fear I would be outmatched by you all."

"You should join us. We train every morning."

"I should be honoured to do so." Jionathan said brightly.

"Nothing like a good beating to make new friends." Rufus agreed faintly in the background and quick as a lightened Jionathan, had drawn one of the leather braces from his wrist and thrown it at Rufus. It hit the Magi on the side of the head, and the dark-haired man yelped and ducked away, hands raised in defence.

"Or old ones." Jionathan snapped and Rufus gave a weak giggle as Jionathan stormed across and snatched his brace back. "Would you show me the training grounds?" Jionathan asked Arthur, his voice stormy.

"Of course." Arthur gestured and Jionathan followed after him, looking back only to bark an order to Rufus who was grinning.

"Don't follow!"

"I won't." Rufus assured. "There's bound to be heavier things down there for you to abuse me with."

"Wise." Jionathan's voice was thick with cynicism and together he and Arthur departed, leaving Rufus, Percival and Gwaine stood alone in silence.

With the royals gone, the Knights and Magi turned and studied each other. The quiet drew on a long while, and then very suddenly, Rufus had crossed the distance between them.

"Rufus Merle." He said starkly.

"Gwaine. This is Percival." Gwaine took the bait, accepting Rufus' outstretched hand.

"A pleasure." Rufus suddenly appeared very serious, his blue eyes intent. Gods, up-close he looked even more like Merlin; they shared that same presence. Gwaine was intrigued. The silence grew again. Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Well…?"

"Well?" Gwaine repeated.

"Well are you going to show me where I can get a drink or not? I've travelled several hundred miles, and if I am going to be anywhere near as drunk as I hope to be by tonight, I had better get started."

This earned a laugh even from Percival and Gwaine opened his arms. "What makes you think I can help you?" he asked and Rufus undid the sash around his long sweeping robes, and removing the outer cloak, hung it from his arm. He was thinner than Gwaine had expected beneath his robes, his figure was almost girlish.

"Can you not?" Rufus enquired doubtfully, and without his robes, he suddenly seemed a great deal less intimidating, his light tone and demeanour coaxing Percival out from his silence.

"If anyone can find a drinking hole, it's Gwaine." he informed.

"Then lead the way, brave Sir knight, and if you can drink me under the table, I'll pay your tab for the rest of the week."

"Make it the month, and if I lose I'll introduce you to someone pretty." Gwaine offered and Rufus once more clasped his hand in a tight contract.

"I knew you'd be the person to ask." He said, delighted.

**I apologise that Gwen hasn't appeared yet. She's coming in the next chapter. Also, any suggestions with regards to whom the Knights should be paired with?**


	3. Introducing Merlin

**Wow, chapter three and people are still reading. Thanks to everyone who left a review – I'm having a bit of a tough time at the moment, so getting those just totally made my day. I really appreciate each and every one.**

**I feel it's worth mentioning at this point that whilst this story is going to be predominantly Merthur (and Merthur, I promise you it will be), there is a little cross-pairing as well. Don't let this alarm you, it's not permanent, just a plot-device. **

**I'm so happy by the response I've gotten for my OC's, and I hope they continue to amuse you all.  
>Without further ado:<br>**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Merlin characters and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**Enjoy:**

His quest for the kitchen had led Arlen Zachary down into the heart of the castle. For the most part, he followed his nose, tracing the delectable smell of tonight's feast as he walked. He knew he could have saved himself a great deal of trouble by simply asking any of the servants to bring him up a plate, but as they ran too and froe, they seemed to Arlen to all be far too busy to disturb.

Besides, alone, with Marcel and Emeric having already retired to their rooms to rest and Rufus disappearing to God-knows-where, exploring the foreign castles was proving to be fun, and Zachary enjoyed roaming down the corridors, sniffing the air like a hungry hound.

He was, however, admittedly very lost.

Moving down a set of stairs, he gazed up and around him as he tried to orientate himself. In Harmatia the castle was Eastern-facing, but here it was south and Zachary was strangely disorientated by that.

He reached the bottom step and came very suddenly and sharply face to face with a moving bundle of clothes. Or rather, a servant carrying an enormous pile of laundry.

"Oh, excuse me." She bobbed, stepping back. Immediately as she did, some of the clothes from the top destabilized and tumbled down, and Zachary dove for them before they hit the floor. "Oh!" the servant breathed, "Thank you." She gasped and Zachary smiled.

"Not at all. Can I help you with that? You're rather over-loaded."

"Thank you, that would be-…" She cut off immediately as she looked around the clothes and saw at last that he wasn't a servant himself. Instantly she became pensive, and made to curtsey. Zachary shifted forward to stop the clothes once more tumbling away as she did.

"Really, it's alright; you don't need to curtsy." he instructed and she lifted herself.

"You're one of the Magi." She noted, "I saw you come in this morning. Are you lost?"

"I am," Zachary admitted, "I was looking for the kitchen."

"You're not far. If you would my Lord, let me take you to your chambers and have a plate brought up for you."

"That's quiet unnecessary." Unsolicited, Zachary took half of the laundry off of her, piling it into his arms. "There, I can see you properly now." He noted and she gazed up at him curiously. She was beautiful woman, a little younger than he with luscious skin and the kindest, warmest eyes he had ever seen. "My name is Arlen Zachary." he told her.

"Guinevere." She returned shyly, and he studied her, still taken by the gentle aura she exuded; she seemed to him to be more Queenly than servant, though admittedly, Arlen had never really met anyone who was typically 'servant-like' at their core. She reminded him a little of his elder sister in her constitution, and the memory warmed him.

"Well then Guinevere, allow me to help you with these clothes."

"No, really; it's fine. Thank you for catching them though." she avoided his gaze, but Zachary caught her eyes flicking up to his face several times. He was probably scaring her.

"It was the least I could do for disturbing your route." Zachary carefully laid the clothes back on her pile, making sure she had them all securely, "I'm sorry for interrupting your work." He stepped back and out of the way, and she climbed up the stairs around him. "Have a good day."

"And you, my Lord." She returned, "Welcome to Camelot."

Zachary watched her go, and when he was sure she was safely up the stairs with her heavy load, he turned back toward the smell of the kitchen and continued on in his adventure.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"I must say," Jionathan turned to Arthur as they made their way down the corridor of the castle, "It's better than I ever imagined. For years I've heard stories of Camelot…I never thought I'd actually ever get to see it."

"My father wouldn't have welcomed you," Arthur admitted solemnly, "His policy on magic was very strict…Negotiations with Harmatia would have been impossible."

"But magic is still outlawed under your rule?" Jionathan noted.

"It is." Arthur said, uneasily.

"That might be for the best." Jionathan turned back down the corridor, and Arthur frowned. During the duration of the afternoon, the Prince of Harmatia's cold behaviour to the Magi had not gone unnoticed, and Arthur's curiosity reached its peak.

"The Magi," he began, and Jionathan looked dully back. Again, there was a sudden anger and fatigue in his eye. Whatever was going on, there seemed to be no love lost between Prince and Magi. "You seem at odds with them."

"Not all of them…" Jionathan sighed, "It's…It's difficult…How much do you know of what has occurred in Harmatia these last few years?"

"Admittedly," Arthur inhaled, "Very little…Though I heard your brother…" Arthur trailed off.

"Yes. My brother Sverrin… You know you remind me of him a little, you have a similar air and you're the same age he would have been…" Jionathan's stride grew smaller, his eyes downcast. "He was murdered." Jionathan breathed.

"I am sorry. It couldn't have been easy."

"You know in Harmatia, a man can take two wives. When my father married the Queen, it was an arranged affair…But _my_ mother he married for love. Sverrin was born of the Queen though; he was the rightful heir, but events occurred…Well, to put it plainly, many people believe he was murdered so that my _mother's_ family could take the throne instead. I never wanted it. I loved my brother. So too did Arlen Zachary."

"The Captain of the Magi troop who came with you?"

"Yes, he's the apprentice of the Leader of the Magi, Belphegore Odin, and a powerful man. He and Sverrin were the closest of friends, but when the assassin came for my brother, Zachary was nowhere in sight to defend him…Since then, he and I cannot abide each other. His two men, Hathely and Fold consequently follow his lead…"

"And the other? Rufus Merle, is it?"

"Oh." Jionathan sighed, "Rufus is…Rufus." He decreed. "He's the most harmless of the lot. Draw a sword on him, and he'd probably flee before he remembered to use magic…He's a coward. But he's clever; a genius they say. It's why they keep him close." Jionathan wrinkled his nose, "As far as I'm concerned he speaks too much, is disrespectful and doesn't know when to stop."

"Sounds like someone _I_ know…" Arthur muttered to himself, his mind on Merlin. In the first few weeks they had been together, they had barely been able to stand each other, but perhaps that had been more Arthur's fault then Merlin's…Though he would never admit that to his lazy sod of a servant. "Turns out though, that he's actually one of the truest friends I've ever had."

Jionathan sighed. "Once I might have called Rufus a friend, but…The Magi are under the rule of the Queen now, and she suspects my part in her son's murder above anyone else. Since his death she has governed my life, placed a curfew on the city to stop me from leaving and has had Zachary and his men terrorise the streets of Harmatia whilst my father lies sick in his bed. I have seen the Magi do truly terrible things in the name of the 'law'; I cannot trust any of them. Not even Rufus. Not anymore."

"My father was mortally wounded in an assassination attempt." Arthur spoke softly, "I…I tried to use magic to save him, but…It only ended up killing him. Magic killed both of my parents, so I know fully well that is dangerous and that is why my father had it banned…But I also know that if you look at everyone as an enemy, you will never earn the trust or true loyalty of your men…And you will find yourself very friendless and alone. Sometimes we have to take a leap of faith with people."

Jionathan glanced up and around to Arthur, "My father said you were wise." he gave a sad chuckle. Arthur shook his head as, at last, they came upon the chamber Jionathan was staying in.

"No, not wise…But over the years I have learned to listen and heed the council of others…and that's one step toward it."

"Sounds like wisdom to me." Jionathan smiled, "Thank you again for welcoming us here. I should like very much to have Camelot as an ally…I should like very much to consider you a friend."

"I should like it too…" Arthur confessed, "I can only hope the negotiations go smoothly."

"As can I. I will see you at the banquet tonight."

Jionathan excused himself into his chamber, and Arthur turned around toward his own and walked head-first straight into Merlin who was rounding the corner. Luckily for the King, he was the more solid of the two, and whilst he reeled a moment from impact, it was Merlin who ended up sprawled back on the floor.

"_Mer_lin, you clumsy bafoon!" Arthur snapped and Merlin looked up at him from the floor, his expression dazed.

"Sorry. I was trying to find you." He struggled up to his feet, "I met Leon on the way, said you were giving the Prince a tour of the castle."

"He's retired to his chambers now. Which is exactly what I plan on doing – go and get me some hot water, I want a bath." Arthur strode ahead, Merlin skipping on behind him.

"Leon also says he can't find Gwaine or Percival either, have you seen them?" the manservant asked as they walked.

"It's almost sunset, has he checked the tavern?"

"I think he's avoiding it." Merlin admitted, and Arthur snorted. Leon was not as strict as most people thought, but regardless there was only so much of Gwaine's misadventures he could take.

"Well when I've finished with my bath and you've dressed me, go and haul that useless man out and tell him that if he makes of a fool of himself in the banquet tonight, I will make him do tomorrow's training naked." Arthur paused, and rethought that, "What am I saying…It's _Gwaine._" He groaned,_ "_He'd probably _enjoy_ that."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Merlin made quick work of preparing the bath. The perk of being a sorcerer meant that whilst it came with a pesky destiny that literally defined almost all of the significant decisions in his life, it also gave him the chance to be lazy once in a while. The cold water heated with a touch of his hand to the perfect temperature, and Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to emerge from behind his changing screen.

"Ready." he called and Arthur stepped out, a towel bound around his lower half as he moved toward the bath. Merlin took the towel, keeping his eyes purposefully level as Arthur cautiously stepped into the water and then sat back with a satisfied sigh, the muscles of his back rippling. Merlin traced the powerful shoulders with his eyes and then turned quickly away. Now, he reminded himself, wasn't the time.

'_Now_,_'_ the carnal part of his brain replied, _'Is the perfect time.'_

"The Prince seems agreeable." Merlin tried to distract himself as Arthur lifted his arms from the bath, scrubbing his hands up through his hair. Water glistened across the skin and Merlin swallowed. One day, he would stop be so impressed by the spectacle which was Arthur taking a bath, but Merlin doubted that day would be any time soon.

"He is." Arthur agreed, "I can see a potential for a strong alliance…He reminds me of myself, a little. But he's…lost…" Arthur suddenly snorted, "He's also got his own nuisance to deal with; one of those Magi is a lot like you."

"Oh?" Merlin had been studying them closely since they had arrived. He had to confess, something of their elegant robes and status has appealed to a quiet part of him. The part he bottled down, because to wish for a life where he could not only be accepted, but respected for his abilities was too painful. Arthur continued.

"It seems there's more turbulence within the Kingdom of Harmatia than I anticipated, and that puts a strain on the negotiations…But, we will see what tomorrow brings. For now, the first day seems to have passed by well."

That, Merlin knew, was usually the cue for some untold disaster, so he didn't dare agree with Arthur yet. Instead he preoccupied himself by watching Arthur scrub himself down. His eyes scanned over Arthur's growing number of scars, and not for the first time, he imagined kissing them gently, trying to cast away the painful memories that came with them….

Merlin shook himself out of this daydream. God, these invasive thoughts were starting to get out of hand. It was one thing to casually imagine such an encounter in passing, but another to keep reimagining it as the months grew on. What was worse, Merlin suspected that he might have drunkenly slurred something to Gwaine on the subject, because the Knight had been making quiet instigations all month now and it was only making Merlin more self-conscious of the matter.

'_Urh'_ he thought bitterly, _'I need to share my bed with somebody. And soon.'_

"Merlin?" Arthur interrupted and Merlin started, realising he had been starting at Arthur's chest with a fierce intensity. Arthur gave him a funny look, waving his hand infront of Merlin's eyes. Merin blinked rapidly and smiled.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I was thinking."

"_Thinking._" Arthur snorted and Merlin drew his mouth into a thin line.

"Yes. You should try it some time."

Arthur flicked a hand-full of water up at Merlin. The manservant jumped back with a cry, his shirt soaked and now clinking to him. "Oh, _mature_, Arthur." He bit and Arthur did it again. Caught in the moment, and without thinking, Merlin leant forward and splashed some water back into Arthur's face. Arthur gasped, blinking the water from his eyes, and then with a sudden ferocity splashed out with his arm, spraying Merlin from head to toe. Merlin slipped, his front-half falling into the bath, and the pair struggled against each other, Arthur shoving Merlin's head under the water as Merlin swatted at him pathetically.

In amidst the commotion, the door opened and Guinevere came in. She stopped short and both men froze, Merlin having now fallen completely into the bath, with both of Arthur's hands clasped around his neck, holding him in. Gwen stood, looking between the pair over her pile of linen, and then calmly crossed the room without a word and put it in the chest of draws. Arthur released Merlin who scrabbled out of the bath, and stood, dripping on the flag-stone. Gwen returned, baring a towel which she wordlessly passed to the manservant.

"We were…" Arthur tried to explain, "I was…"

"I'm sure." Gwen agreed, fighting back a smile.

"Merlin's a clumsy idiot." Arthur insisted.

"Hey! You flicked first." Merlin argued and Gwen snorted, covering her mouth.

"I will leave you to it." She decreed, "Sorry for the disturbance."

"Guinevere!" Arthur cried after her, but she merely ducked from the room as quickly as possible. From the corridor, they heard her burst into peals of laughter, and Merlin felt his ears go pink. Manservant and King stared at each other in dismay as her voice grew distant. Arthur's face burned red as he opened and closed his mouth.

"Go and find Gwaine!" he eventually ordered.

"But what about getting you dressed-…" Merlin began and Arthur stood out of the bath, seizing his own towel hurriedly.

"I can do it myself!" he barked, avoiding Merlin's eyes. "Get Gwaine. Now."

"Right away." Merlin, relieved to be excused, bowed his head and following Gwen's example, ducked out of the room. He at least, waiting until he was another floor down, before stopping to laugh.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

By the time Merlin found him, Gwaine was lying beneath the tavern table, unconscious. "Percival!" the sorcerer turned on the other Knight, who had settled his feet on Gwaine's stomach and was finishing his own tankard, "How could you let him get like this; Arthur is going to kill him!"

Percival gave a lopsided shrug, happily drunk. "He deserves it."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault…" from the other side of the table, one of the Magi was nursing his own tankard of ale and staring apologetically down to Gwaine, though – Merlin noted – he had made no attempt to haul the poor Knight away. "Contrary to popular belief, we Magi can get drunk but it does take quite a lot…Gwaine gave a very valiant attempt to out-drink me, but I fear I may have encouraged his efforts a little too readily."

From his position the floor, Gwaine made a small noise from amidst his dreams, and opened his eyes. He looked up at Merlin and gave him a giddy smile.

"er'lin." he identified, and then rolled his head over to the Magi, "Seeeee…tol' you I'd intro-…introdu-…_introduce_ you to someone pretty…"

"You have fulfilled your end of our wager." the Magi agreed, and looked up to Merlin with bright eyes. "You're the King's manservant. My name is Rufus; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Gwaine has informed me that you are the most dependable and agreeable man in all of Camelot."

"That's because I'm the only one who bothers to carry him home when he's drunk." Merlin stooped down, trying to heave Gwaine up. He glared up to Percival, "Are you going to help?"

"Nope."

"I'll tell Leon." Merlin threatened.

"Good. He'd congratulate me." Percival dismissed and Rufus got up from his seat and came to the other side of Merlin. He took Gwaine's other arm, and together the two managed to heave the Knight up.

"Come, my new friend, let us get you to your bed." Rufus helped Merlin drag the man out into the street. Gwaine gave a little titter at their efforts, and promptly dropped off back to sleep, his feet dragging along the floor.

"He is not going to enjoy training tomorrow morning." Merlin muttered, glancing worriedly into Gwaine's face. The man drank too much, though Merlin knew that deep down, this was not because Gwaine was nearly as much of happy-tavern-drunk that people thought.

"Will he be expected at the banquet tonight?"

"Arthur would rather him absent than making a nuisance of himself." Merlin pointed Rufus toward the section of the castle they were going to, and Rufus helped to steer Gwaine accordingly. They remained in silence for the rest of the way, not least because both were too breathless by the end to negate what precious air they could get to conversation.

Gwaine's room was surprisingly sparse as they came into it, and clean. Most people thought the Knight would be the messiest of the lot, but Gwaine's nomadic nature had taught him to be able to pack up quickly and only carry the essentials. That Gwaine had a small collection of arrow-heads he would pick up from various battle-grounds the ever rode though, told Merlin that in his own way, Gwaine had settled in Camelot. Something which comforted the manservant, because Gwaine had become a true friend over the years, and one of Merlin's genuine fears in the early days, would be to wake up and find the Knight had simply packed up and disappeared again, for good.

Together, Rufus and Merlin navigated the man onto his bed. Merlin relieving him of his boots while Rufus plumped up the pillow and tipped Gwaine's head to the side, to ensure he didn't accidentally choke. Merlin located the water-jug and seeing it was empty, turned his back on Rufus and with a quiet mutter, used magic to fill it.

"A drink of water, good idea." Rufus muttered, seeing the manservant, and he grabbed Gwaine's glass from the side-table, and reached for the jug. Merlin made to pass it, and then the strangest thing happened. Merlin wasn't unused to feeling residue magic tingling in his skin after he had used it, but it had never been anything that anyone else seemed to notice. However, as Rufus reached for the jug, his hand brushed Merlin's, and in an instant a strange shock had passed between the two of them. The Magi leapt back in surprise.

"Sorry," Merlin rubbed his hand, holding the jug out, his eyes to the window. "Must have been static."

Rufus stared at Merlin, and then gave a low, disappointed groan, and took the jug, his face dejected.

"What?" Merlin enquired.

"Zachary was _right,_" Rufus muttered, "There _are_ people doing magic here under the King's nose."

For the second time that day, Merlin's entire body froze, his heart seizing in his chest. In an instant, he was brought back to King Thestian that morning, who had so easily been able to guess at Merlin's guarded secret.

Rufus turned away, and poured the water into Gwaine's glass, putting it down. He glanced back to Merlin and gave out a soft laugh. "Merlin?" he questioned, crossing over to him and taking him by the shoulders, "You look absolutely frightened to death."

"How…How did you _know_?" Merlin eventually croaked out, "How do you all seem to know…?"

Rufus stared at him, puzzled. "My body is a vessel of magic," he replied, "Just as lightening will pass through metal, magic will pass between two people. I suppose for someone who doesn't wield it, they could pass it off as static, but…Well, I can recognise magic when I feel it." he frowned, "I'm sorry, I should have been more accommodating for your situation…Flippantly outting you like that wasn't very fair of me."

Merlin gave out a breathy gasp and released he was shaking. The day had been more stressful than he had anticipated, and this latest event left him feeling very vulnerable. He would have to avoid all of the Harmatians as much as possible. All it would take was a slip-up and someone could say something to Arthur.

'_Oh God_'Merlin panicked, _'What if Rufus-'_

"-I won't tell anyone." Rufus seemed to read his mind. "It's alright. I'm sorry; I should have kept my mouth shut to begin with… But I must say…this is…Incredible." He reached up and brushed his hand up to Merlin's face, uninvited, resting his fingers on his temple. Rufus' blue eyes seemed to light up and glow, and Merlin instantly recognised the feel of magic beneath Rufus' skin. It flowed through him, like water, and in that moment Merlin felt a companionship he hadn't felt in years. "I can feel it; you are immensely powerful." Rufus breathed, "I've never met someone with so much raw energy in them…Good gods," he pulled away from Merlin, "Here you are, a servant, when in Harmatia you would be welcomed into the Magi in an instant."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He gaped at Rufus who gaped openly back. "I would?" he eventually choked.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt." Rufus replied eagerly. "I'd say you are twice as powerful as the average Magi already…maybe more. And it's growing too; this is…this is _amazing_." he folded his arms, "And to think, a person like you having to hide what you can do…When in my home country you'd be revered for it."

Merlin couldn't breathe. Rufus' words were hitting to close to that impossible dream. He imagined himself then, clad in a Magi uniform, surrounded by archives of books on magic, applauded for his efforts, praised for his achievements, welcomed and rejoiced by the people he met…

"I've said something painful, haven't I?" Rufus whispered and Merlin gave a hopeless smile and ducked his head.

"Camelot is my home…Arthur…" he broke off, "Everything I am, it's for Arthur. No matter how much I have to hide…I'll do it for him. That is the sacrifice I must make."

Rufus seemed to understand, "Gwaine also said that…That you were the loyalist and closest to Arthur of all the Knights."

"I'm not a Knight." Merlin coughed.

"Not by title, but from what I've heard…You've been protecting and guarding him all this time, haven't you? All on your own…" Rufus drew off, and steadied Merlin. Both of them glanced across to the sleeping Gwaine. "Let's go somewhere," Rufus offered, "Somewhere more private to talk. It seems to me that it's been a while since you've been able to speak candidly about yourself. I should like to know more."

Merlin stared up at the Magi, with his azure eyes, and elegant face, and realised with a jolt that, in that moment, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do more.

"I'd like that," he breathed in agreement.

**Liked it? Hated it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think– seriously, it brightens up a sad and stressful day.**


	4. One Night Lovers

**Wow, ok – I am so overwhelmed by the responses I've had from people about this fic. Thank you again, so much, to everyone who left a review. It really did put a smile on my face, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying it.**

**This next chapter has lot a bit of a saucy scene at the end, so for-warning if you'd rather not read it. It doesn't really go into explicit detail, but I think you can skip most of it and know what happens if you'd rather.**

**Just a reminder that this fic **_**is**_ **Merthur, but there are some other pairings as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters and am simply using them for story-telling purposes. I **_**do**_** own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Breaking into Camelot had been offensively easy, and as Drake navigated his way through the castle, dodging the routine guards, he wondered vaguely to himself how the King of Camelot had survived this long. Arthur, he decided, must have a guardian angel on his shoulder…But tonight, Drake had out-crafted it.

Following Morgana's instructions carefully, he navigated his way into the bowels of the castle with little to no trouble. Disguised as he was as one of Thestian's servants, he was almost completely ignored in the midst of the evening's preparations. Drake wasn't beyond picking up chores as he went by either; there was no shame in playing a role convincingly.

Morgana had been initially amused when she had heard Drake planned on doing the infiltration himself. Drake had assured her he had all the skills to do the task well, and had explained that sometimes the best way to see something done properly, was to do it yourself.

"_Do you scrub your own floors too?"_ Morgana had mocked and he had given her a patient smile.

"_I can watch over and instruct my servant as she scrubs, I cannot watch over a hired mercenary as he infiltrates a castle."_

This response had pleased Morgana, and Drake had set out into Camelot with the mind he would be facing a challenge. Which he had not.

"I have seen pig-pens which are better guarded then this." Drake announced as he entered the caverns deep below the castle and settled there a moment, struck dumb by the simplicity of the operation. Taking a knife he looked around him; Morgana had been right. He could feel the residue of the Dragon's presence, even now and he removed the spell Morgana had drawn from his pocket and laid it out. Taking the knife, he carefully carved the pattern into the rock, making sure to keep to every detail. When he was done, he sat back to appreciate his work, smiling shortly.

Tomorrow, the Summer Solstice would occur, and as the elemental powers converged and changed, so too would the dragon's left over magic arise, activating the spell.

And with the Magi powerless as they would be, who would be able to defend their Prince?

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

In the end, Merlin and Rufus had found themselves on a perch outside of the city, looking out over it. It was one of the places that Merlin liked to frequent when he needed to think, and bringing Rufus out there had seemed the strangely natural thing to do.

They had talked for an hour non-stop, Merlin spilling out his soul. In truth, he hadn't felt like he could be so open about himself since Freya, and it was like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he recounted to Rufus all the troubles he had been through in disguising his magic. Rufus, in turn, shared his own experiences in Harmatia. The two were, as Arthur had said, quite alike, and Merlin was strangely delighted when Rufus revealed that he too was low-born and, indeed the only Magi to be so. He had, as a result, also never gone through any formal education, but – like Merlin – was almost entirely self-taught.

They shared stories of their childhood, Merlin telling Rufus about Will and the misadventures they used to get up to. Rufus clung onto every word, sharing in Merlin's laughter, and recounting his own stories from youth.

"A coal? A burning coal?" Merlin gagged, and Rufus nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," he stated, "Straight into my mouth. Barely a few months old and I plucked it right of the grate and tried to eat the damn thing. My parents both almost had heart-attacks."

"But you didn't burn?" Merlin gaped. Rufus shrugged.

"I don't," he replied, "Never have. Fire is, as you might say, my _element_."

"That's amazing."

"Not as amazing as moving things with your mind since you were born." Rufus shook his head, "I've never heard of someone being able to do that so easily…Hah, and they _call_ me a genius in Harmatia. It seems to me that of the two of us, you have a greater ability than I. I must say, I am humbled."

"Don't; you shouldn't be." Merlin shook his head, ears once more flushing pink. "It's not about genius…Magic has just always felt…Natural."

"Yes, like breathing air…It flows through you, doesn't it?" Rufus exhaled deeply, looking dreamily up to the skies. "Even many of my Magi brothers don't understand that. They see formulas and equations whenever they call on magic, but for me it's always been instinctual. The amazing thing is that, given enough time and imagination, magic can do anything…but I don't need to tell you that." He sighed happily and glanced over the Merlin who had scooted closer. Rufus' natural body temperature radiated a surprising heat that Merlin had initially mistook for a fever. In the cold night air however, it was enticing, and as Rufus lay back he opened his arm in welcome. Merlin lay beside him, their hands brushing in the dark.

There was an intimacy to this fleeting touch, and Merlin closed his eyes and reached across. Without any hesitation, Rufus intertwined his fingers with the warlock's.

"I haven't been able to talk to someone like this in so long…" Merlin breathed and Rufus tipped his head so that it knocked very gently into Merlin's.

"Neither have I…" he admitted. Merlin looked at him in surprise and Rufus sighed, "These last few years have been difficult for me…I've become distanced from friends and…Well, my dice haven't exactly fallen on favourable numbers, if that makes sense. I know it's self-imposed, but it's been so long since I've truly felt comfortable enough with someone to…talk like this. Hah," Rufus grunted, "Between you and Gwaine, you've loosened my tongue. Camelot truly is a happy place. I rather like it here. Arthur seems like a good King."

"He is." Merlin breathed wistfully. They lay in silence a while longer, hands clasped, their heads rested against one another. Rufus smelt faintly like lavender and wood-smoke, and it made Merlin think of home. The comforting aroma teased him into closing his eyes, and he dozed.

He felt Rufus turn his head, and place a small, chaste kiss on Merlin's temple.

The action might have been too forward to Merlin normally, but somehow it felt perfectly timed. Merlin turned his head, and found Rufus' lips with his own mouth. They kissed slowly, and then drew apart, staring into each other's faces. The taste of the Magi lingered on the warlock's lips and he licked them, surprised by how good it had felt. He wanted to kiss Rufus again, he decided, in-fact he wanted to do more than that. And by the way Rufus' eyes roamed down to stare intently at Merlin's lips, the Magi was thinking the same thing. Neither of them dared to move, the magnetic energy growing between them.

"We ought to get back…" Rufus whispered, voice hoarse. "The banquet…"

"Arthur's going to throw me in the stocks if I'm late." Merlin agreed, and the pair of them fell into another kiss, this one deeper and more urgent. Finally they drew away breathlessly and Rufus reached up and brushed some of Merlin's hair across his forehead, tracing his fingers down from the warlock's cheekbones to his chin.

"We should go." The Magi said with more conviction and Merlin sighed and nodded. Together, the pair pulled themselves up to their feet, making their way back into the city. As they reached the castle, turning to go their separate ways: Rufus to find the other Magi, and Merlin to find Arthur, Rufus once more caught Merlin's sleeve.

"Merlin…" he broke off and then smiled, "I'll see you at the banquet."

Merlin's cheeks flushed as he thought back to the kiss. He wanted to drag Rufus up to his room and continue where they had left off, but if the Warlock had his way, there would be time for that when the banquet was done. Rufus seemed to be of the same thought, because his smile broke into a luscious grin, eyes smouldering as he released Merlin and stepped back, jovially.

"Don't work too hard." He advised and then turned and strode away, leaving Merlin in the courtyard feeling light-headed with desire.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"It's been three hours," Emeric decreed from where he was lounged in the window seat, Marcel a few feet away reading a book. "He's _definitely_ gotten lost. I think it's time we sent a search-party."

"Who's gotten lost?" a new voice called up from the corridor, and Emeric turned to see Rufus striding toward them, his cheeks filled with happy colour that Emeric had seen there for a long time.

"Zachary," Marcel replied in Emeric's stead, never looking up from his book.

"In his conquest for the kitchen, has he not returned?" Rufus looked between the pair and Emeric shook his head.

"He's probably ended up helping down there, you know what's Zachary's like with servants." Emeric decreed and Rufus snorted. It was true; his brothering apprentice, for all his ferocity and status as a revered warrior, was also the sort of man who would occasionally drop by into his own kitchen and help his house-keeper cut the vegetables for dinner. From what Rufus understood, Zachary had been sent away from home to train as a Magi from a young age, and as such his only childhood companions in the home, instead of siblings or parents, were the servants and nurses who had attended him. Respect then, came naturally.

"Well he's going to miss the banquet if he doesn't come back soon. Everyone's already gathering in there." Rufus looked over his shoulder toward the sounds of people and laughter. "Seems like a merry crowd."

"Speaking of merry," Marcel shut the book with a sharp clap, "You look happy." He noted monotonously.

"The people of Camelot are the most _accommodating_ people," Rufus smiled giddily, his mind still on Merlin and how soft his lips had been, "They've been so generously welcoming. I must say, I was expecting a colder reception. I'm having a wonderful time here."

Emeric sniffed the air, "Are you drunk?" he accused, incredulously.

"Not yet, but soon." Rufus promised, "I am on the cusp of breaking into song and dance. Stop me, if I do."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Marcel promised dully, and Rufus grinned before, with a point, announcing the arrival of his brother.

"There he is," he waved to Zachary who had appeared at the top of the stairs. The severe looking man spotted them and stalked across, his robes whipping out behind. "We were beginning to grow concerned."

"I can smell that," Zachary replied darkly, sniffing the air, "Tavern, was it Merle?"

Rufus grinned, "My concern has many faces."

"So I gather."

Their discussion was cut short by the arrival of Jionathan and King Thestian who appeared at the end of the corridor. The Magi all bowed as their King approached, Jionathan supporting his arm. Rufus was surprised to find Thestian walking with a stronger step than earlier, even though the meagre time he'd had to recover from the journey could nowhere have been enough.

'_That'll have been Merlin too,_' he wagered to himself, and the thought of the manservant brought a smile to his face. He was keen to see him soon, and keen also to play out the unspoken promises that had passed between them for after the banquet.

"Lord Zachary," Thestian greeted, "I trust you, Lords Hathely, Merle and Fold have all had a pleasant afternoon."

"The people of Camelot are generous hosts, your Highness." Zachary straightened from his bow, and then was immediately forced to drop back into it as Arthur Pendragon also strolled around the corner, Merlin in toe, and several Knights.

"Arthur." Thestian greeted as the two Kings met in the corridor.

"King Thestian, Prince Jionathan; I hope you are both recovered from the journey and ready to eat?" Arthur gestured toward the hall.

"Indeed, I am most rested," Thestian replied, falling into a slow step with the King of Camelot, who made sure to keep his own stride short. "And if the smell is anything to go by, the banquet promises to be excellent."

The Magi straightened from their bows as the Kings and Prince passed by, and Zachary reached around and rubbed the base of his spine. "All this bowing is getting bad for my back." he muttered. "Bad enough two Kings, but having to bow to that Delphi brat too..."

Rufus shushed him, "He's the Prince." he snipped, perhaps a little too ferociously. "You may not like him, but he's your future King and you are going to have to make peace with that eventually, Zachary."

Zachary's jovial face twisted, and for a moment Rufus saw a genuine flash of menace and anger in his brother's eyes. Then Zachary calmed.

"Prince or not, a brats a brat." he stated, "And I'll be dead before I pledge allegiance to a _Delphi_."

"Don't be difficult." Rufus bit and Emeric looked back to the pair.

"Do the two of you want to be any louder?" he complained, "keep at it, and you'll both get thrown in the dungeon."

"I'd like to see them try." Zachary remarked as they followed the entourage into the hall.

"Don't worry," Marcel offered softly, "I'd visit you."

Rufus saw Jionathan glance back to them from where he was helping his father. The Prince had a good, healthy colour to his face; something he had been lacking these last few months and Rufus was relieved by it. Regardless of the consequences it might have on magic in Harmatia, in that moment, the Magi hoped very much the two countries would form a strong allegiance. Camelot seemed good for Jionathan, and Rufus prayed it would last.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

When the food, at last, had been served and the nobles had set about gorging themselves, Gwen took the opportunity step back and join Merlin who was slouching against the far-wall of the hall, his face contented, and eyes distant.

"I think Arthur's cup is getting dry." She noted as she came to his side, the tall man jumping in surprise as he was torn from his day-dreams. Merlin glanced over to the King and shrugged.

"He can fill it himself." he dismissed and Gwen shook her head, looking all around the room.

"No Gwaine?"

"He's passed out."

"_Already_?"

"Started early." Merlin shrugged and Gwen sighed.

"I worry for that man." she whispered, and then watching Merlin, gave him a little poke with her elbow. "You seem in high spirits." She noted, and he turned and beamed at her.

"I suppose." he looked back over the crowd. From the head of the table, he caught Arthur's eyes, and his King gave him a small smirk, darting his eyes to his empty cup. Merlin shrugged and Arthur feigned exasperation. 'Useless' he mouthed to Merlin who nodded sageously, as another of the servants stepped forward to fill the King's goblet. Arthur turned his attention back to King Thestian, Jionathan on his father's other side, leaning in to be part of the conversation. "Arthur's happy," Merlin said contentedly, "no one has tried to kill him yet, and those Magi are actually quite nice…Well, if Rufus is anything to go by." he added.

"Which one is he?" Gwen moved a little further in toward him, so that they could drop their voices. Merlin cast his eyes over to Rufus who was sat among the other Magi, close to Thestian. Percival was also sat near, with Elyan and the pair were laughing at something which had been said, even the wary Leon joining into the amusement. "Ah, the dark haired one?"

"Yes..." Merlin breathed as Rufus, as if sensing he had been spoken about, looking up and around and, seeing the manservant, gave him a breath-taking smile. Gwen did not miss the exchange.

"Oh Merlin," she giggled, "What will Arthur say?"

Merlin rolled his eyes without a response, "earlier in the bath was an _accident._"

Gwen tittered, "Merlin, I don't know what you think I'm implying, but I'm talking about you befriending someone with magic…Though, you're not the only one; looks likes even Leon is opening up to them…and my brother seems to getting on with the young one over there."

"Emeric Fold," Merlin recalled his name.

"I actually met one of them earlier…" Gwen admitted, "Arlen Zachary, I think his name was."

"The Captain?" Rufus peered over to the frightening looking man, who was exchanging something in private to the bored blonde beside him. Rufus had told Merlin a little about the pair of them, and from what the warlock had understood, Zachary made a terrific ally but an absolutely terrible enemy.

"What was he like?" Merlin whispered and Gwen seemed to struggle coming up with a description, her eyes narrowed.

"Friendly," she finally said, her voice tight. Merlin laughed.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"No no, he was perfectly agreeable, even kind…Offered to help with the laundry…" she let her voice die, her face pinched as if she couldn't decide what she was thinking.

"So, what's with the face?" Merlin prompted and Gwen exhaled, with a small shake of her head, her dark ringlets bouncing.

"I'm wary of people who are polite; a cruel lord is an open lord. You know where you stand with that…A polite person can have an agenda." she stated and Merlin laughed.

"But _you're_ always polite." he scoffed and she gave him a secretive smile.

"I'm _gracious_. There's a difference." She informed and then grew quiet as Arthur stood, clinking his glass for silence. An expectant hush fell over the hall as they all turned to look at the King.

"People of Camelot, and honoured guests, tonight marks the first historic day of negotiations, where the Kingdoms of Camelot and Harmatia come together as friends in our single pursuit for peace and prosperity for all. Let us raise our glasses then to the King Thestian and Prince Jionathan; may the negotiations go well, and we become the greatest of allies."

The hall clamoured in agreement as Thestian bowed his head in thanks for the toast. Merlin realised his heart was beating furiously again as Arthur sat back down. "It's really happening, isn't it…?" he breathed.

"What?"

"We're becoming allies…Allies with a country that practises magic."

"Well…Yes, I suppose. Providing all the negotiations go well." Gwen agreed, her eyes once more on the Magi. Merlin followed her gaze and found it trained specifically on Zachary. He laughed.

"You think he's handsome." he released and Gwen's face went pink.

"I never said anything of the sort." she replied sternly, and turning, she strode quickly away, leaving Merlin to laugh after her.

A hand on his other shoulder suddenly alerted him to another presence, and he looked around in surprise to find Gwaine slouched on the wall beside him. The knight was looking a little green, but had dressed properly.

"Gwaine," Merlin puffed, surprised, "You're up…!"

"With all this noise, how'my supposed to sleep?" Gwaine gave a wain smile and Merlin snorted.

"You were sleeping fine in the tavern."

"Different atmosphere, Merlin." Gwaine dismissed, settling beside him. It seemed he did not yet have the stomach to go and join in the merriment across the hall. "You carry me up to bed?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Ah, bits and pieces…" Gwaine dismissed, and then squinted over to Rufus, "Is he _still_ going?" he asked incredulously, watching as the Magi brought his goblet up to his lips and took a long swig.

"You really lost that bet."

"Ach, I'll try again tomorrow." Gwaine stated flippantly and Merlin snorted. "He's an agreeable git though, that one…You two get up to much while I was sleeping?"

"We talked a while; he's good company." Merlin informed selectively and Gwaine scrutinised him.

"Just talked?"

Merlin looked around in all directions and shifted closer to Gwaine, "What else do you expect us to be doing?" he asked beneath his breath.

"Oh, come on Merlin; I'm not blind." Gwaine rolled his eyes, "You've an eye for both sexes – an avid one, at that."

"Ex-..Excuse me?"

"Aye; don't think I haven't caught you looking me up and down when my backs turned either."

Merlin mouth dipped as he struggled between smiling, blushing and being mortified. In the end, he settled for acerbic. "Don't flatter yourself."

"It's not flattery if it's true. And don't you try to deny it."

Merlin's lips tightened as he bit them. "Alright, fine," he eventually admitted and Gwaine cackled. "Would you keep your voice down?" Merlin bit and Gwaine downsized to a snigger. "How long have you known?"

"About your preferences? Since we met."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Takes one to know one." Gwaine shrugged and Merlin was surprised. "What, you didn't know?"

"That you…That you like…No, I didn't." Merlin turned his back on the hall, facing Gwaine fully. He suddenly didn't know whether to be shocked or angry. His attraction to Gwaine had been quite prominent in the early years, but he had assumed it would be unwelcome so had quailed it down to nothing but friendship. "You could have _told _me."

"Thought you weren't interested." Gwaine shrugged.

"But you said you caught me _looking_." Merlin argued.

"There's a fine line between appreciating, and wanting. I've mistaken the two before." Gwaine shrugged, "Figured I'd save myself the heart-ache."

"You mean…You mean you liked me too!?" Merlin's voice rose, and he quickly hushed it down. It was lost in the hubbub of the feast. Gwaine stared at the manservant dubiously.

"Merlin…" he said softly, "I have _loved_ you since the moment I set eyes on you in the tavern-brawl."

The raw of the hall filled the silence between them as both men stared solemnly at one another.

"Lo-…Love….You…You love…you…_me?_" Merlin was stunned, the words lost on his tongue as he gazed into Gwaine's eyes. "Why…Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Because I know where your heart truly lies Merlin," Gwaine shrugged, "And even if you and I had…Well, it would have been _magical_, I'm sure…" Gwaine trailed off with a waggle of his eyebrows that made Merlin's heart seize, "But I don't get attached to much, so when I do I really can't let it go so easily…At the end of the day, I guess I'm not ready to compete with Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. His heart ached in his chest and he felt dizzy, sick and elated in an instant. Gwaine's serious expression shifted to something almost pained, and then jovial again.

"But while you and that crowned git try to sort it out between you," he leant forward to pat Merlin on the chest, "You deserve some fun too…And if you don't bed that fine arse of a Magi in the week he's here, then I damned well will." Gwaine joked, but beneath his smile his humour cracked a little. "You deserve to be happy Merlin. And that's all I want…Just…Just be happy, alright?" he touched a hand up to Merlin's face and then, before the manservant could recover from this revelation, turned and left him

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

The banquet past by in a flurry of voices, laughter and food, but for Merlin whose patience would not last to the end.

Near the deserts, the manservant caught Rufus' eye and with a single look conveyed he could not last any longer. The Magi too seemed of the same sentiment, and the pair excused themselves one by one and met in the corridor outside.

Without a work, Merlin led Rufus back toward the tower. Giaus, he knew, was resting in a room close to King Thestian's chamber, so that he could attend to him at any point in the night, meaning they had the space to themselves.

The silence pressed against them as they came into the darkened quarters, Merlin taking Rufus' almost burning hand and navigating his way toward his bedroom. He could feel his pulse vibrating through his palm, against the Magi's fingers.

Reaching the bed, Rufus closed the door after him and the pair stood, facing one another. Merlin didn't dare move, the back of his knees against the bed. In the dark, he could make out the shape of Rufus' face, but little else.

Carefully, Rufus removed his outer robe, letting it fall to the floor. Merlin stood and watched, transfixed by the slow movement. Rufus continued to undress until he was liberated of all of his clothes, and then he stepped free of them and moved into Merlin. The two met with a great force, moulding into each other as suddenly Merlin gripped at Rufus' bear flesh.

Rufus kissed him with abandon, and Merlin lost himself to the sensation; he had never been kissed like that. Like Rufus was starved, and Merlin was his salvation. "I need this…" Merlin whispered, and then cried out as Rufus mouth moved down to his neck and collar, gripping his neckerchief between his teeth and ripping it away. The Magi's hands roamed up into Merlin's tunic, and they were hot and soft against his skin. Merlin allowed himself to be pushed slowly back onto the bed, his clothes being removed one by one, Rufus mouth roaming over his body. Hot and wet and soft.

Moonlight seeped into the room, and caught Rufus as he finally straightened and stood over the warlock, looking like a statue of alabaster stone for a moment. "Have you ever made love to someone with magic before?" Rufus asked huskily. Merlin shook his head, his body trembling with want.

Rufus slowly lowered himself onto the warlock, "Relax and open your heart." The Magi suggested and he caught Merlin's lips once more. The kiss was dizzying, like being deprived of oxygen, and Merlin wound his fingers tightly into Rufus' hair, begging for it never to end, his body pressed up hungrily into Rufus' own.

In amidst this, something flickered between them, and Merlin felt the energy pass from Rufus' flesh, up along through their mouths into him. The magic sent a tight tingle of pleasure all the way down his body and he gasped as the sensation, breaking away from the kiss as his body vibrated. Rufus grinned.

"Do that again…" Merlin begged.

"Rest assured, I will." Rufus promised, and they fell eagerly into one another again. Around them, the night gathered like a secretive embrace, muffling their cries of pleasure as they held each other, lovers for one night.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And that's all folks! Please, please leave a review if you enjoyed it – even the smallest comment, or even telling me which bit you like, or what you'd like to see more of will improve my day.  
>Next chapter should be up soon!<br>Also…If people **_**did**_** want more of that sex scene, I could post it as a separated, skippable chapter…tell me below. :p**


	5. The Assassin

**At last, the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I graduated from University on Tuesday, so have been really busy. ****  
>I'm afraid, for those who asked, I haven't been able to finish the sex-scene in time to post it, but if people still want it, I will add it as bonus material at the end.<br>**

**Before I go on, I just want to say a tremendous thank you for those people who have bothered to leave reviews. It's really want keeps me going, and it's just…It just has really helped out in a difficult time. Every time I get a message, even if it's only short, of someone saying they've actually enjoyed what I'm writing, it just makes me smile for ages. So thank you, and please keep leaving them; you guys are the reason I write.**

**And thus, without further ado:**

**Warning – This chapter contains some strong language and a little violence. TW: Blood, Panic-Attacks, Fits, Language. It's relatively mild, but just want to cover basics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own the OC's, but am not gaining any money from their use in this. **

**Enjoy!**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Rufus woke as usual just as the sun began to rise. He lay quiet and still, watching Merlin sleeping from where he was still clasped naked in his arms. The manservant's breath was slow and steady, and his hair stuck up at odd angles, making Rufus want to caress it. He abstained, fearful of waking the other man.

Instead he simply held him, relaying in his mind the pleasures of the previous night. And pleasures, they truly had been. Rufus had not felt so relaxed, so contented to wake up next to someone in a long time. The time they had spent together had been a pure delight and, were Merlin not still asleep, Rufus might have been tempted to instigate another session. Once more, he held off.

It was another hour before Merlin woke, grumbling a line of nonsense words as he turned into Rufus, kissing his chest. He blinked up to him with sleepy eyes and gave him a wordless, and beautiful smile. Rufus returned it, releasing Merlin and shifting down to his height in the bed.

"Good morning." He greeted softly.

"Good morning…" Merlin yawned, his eyes heavy with satisfaction. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in years, you?"

"Hmm." Merlin nodded the same, closing his eyes. Rufus rested his forehead against Merlin's. "Last night…" Merlin began, his cheeks suddenly tinged with pink. "I really…I really enjoyed that."

"Me too…"

"It's been a while…" Merlin continued and then giggled, "Not for you though."

"No…I admit, I am somewhat of a cad." Rufus smiled, "It's in my blood. But…it was special. You're special. Thank you, Merlin."

"I like you." Merlin said simply, sleepily.

"I like you too." Rufus replied, and leaning forward he gave Merlin a chaste kiss on the forehead. Merlin looked like he almost missed Rufus in that moment, but almost instantly his face was filled with a quiet gratitude. Rufus rose from the bed.

"What's their name?" Merlin asked as the Magi dressed, "The person you love?"

Rufus paused, and a flicker of grief passing through him. He gave a tired sigh, "Meilane." he informed solemnly.

"Why can't you be together?"

Rufus closed his eyes, his hand reaching up to the pendant he wore about his neck, "We were," he said tightly, "But…but I made a mistake. And I lost her for it. And nothing will ever change that now."

"I hope you find it again…Love." Merlin whispered, and Rufus turned back to him.

"And I hope you get it back one day, Merlin…" he pulled on his boots and stood, fully dressed. Reaching for the door, he looked back from it. "God knows, of the two of us you're the one actually who deserves it."

By the time Merlin stumbled his way up to Arthur's chambers, the King had already gotten out of bed and was dressed. Merlin stood, dazed in the doorway as he watched Arthur working furiously at his desk, piling over pieces of paper.

"Did…did I miss something?" Merlin gabbled and Arthur looked up to him, from where he had been pretending to ignore his manservant's presence.

"Oh, Merlin." He said with mock surprise, "Nice of you to join me."

"I…Ur…I'm on time." Merlin looked outside and then around to Arthur's tussled bed, "Why are you up so early?"

"Matters of state, Merlin." Arthur replied tersely, "though above that, I would like to know exactly _where_ you disappeared off to last night?"

Merlin stood frozen to the spot, Arthur eyeing him with a harrowing eye. "That…well…I…"

"Because I was left unattended throughout the evening and when I came to bed."

Merlin fought the urge to blush, though he knew Arthur's comment had been totally unintentional. Perhaps if the King knew what the warlock had been doing, he would have chosen his words more carefully.

"I was…You see…There was an…emergency down in the kitchens…?" Merlin offered as a lie and Arthur watched him with a face that read total, exhausted disbelief.

"Gwaine told me everything." he informed and Merlin drew still, "You went down to the tavern, didn't you." Arthur continued, and Merlin exhaled.

"Yes." He admitted, "I went to the tavern."

"No you _didn't._" Arthur immediately retracted and Merlin froze again.

"But even Gwaine said so-"

"-Which is exactly how I know it's a lie." Arthur fumed and Merlin had to stop himself laughing. Laughing would not improve his situation right now. Arthur took in a deep, calming breath, "It doesn't matter; you can clean out the stables and brush up my boots to repay me." he said in a voice that meant that Arthur felt he was being reasonable, "And whatever you were doing…Whatever it is you _do_ when you wonder off…Keep it to your free-time, alright? Don't abandon me again."

Merlin clung to the word 'abandon' which Arthur had so effortlessly thrown out, and as the King returned to his paper-work, Merlin watched him with rapid heart. "I won't." he said, a little too late, and Arthur looked up at him quizzically, as if he'd already forgotten what he'd said. Merlin hadn't. Merlin never would. "I'll stay by your side. Til the day I die. I promise."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, as if he smelt an alternative agenda and then shrugged dismissively and returned to his documents. Merlin remained where he was, watching over him; ever the diligent guardian.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

After six hours of extensive talking, Arthur was ready to hit something. The negotiations were, of themselves, relatively simple. Thestian was willing to offer much, for little in return, and in that respect things had gone smoothly…However, the King of Harmatia's condition had meant that what would usually be a quick discussion, had digressed to a crawl. And for this Thestian was apologetic, and Arthur could not reasonably be angry.

Regardless, when at last they broke for Thestian to go and rest, Arthur had been prepared for training like never before. So too, had the Prince Jionathan who had sat in with the discussions and contributed. Arthur was impressed to find that Jionathan, despite his age, was studios and conscientious of the matters of state and followed the negotiations keenly, even speaking up on several occasions. It showed promise for the future.

Descending into the training grounds, Jionathan at his side, Arthur was surprised to find that among his own Knights, several of the Magi were also gathered. The King eyed them suspiciously.

They had removed their outer-robes and were dressed in high-necked, sleeveless jerkins over white chemises and cotton trousers. To all in intense and purposes, it looked as if the three of them (Rufus, the one who looked like Merlin was nowhere in sight) meant to train. They bowed as the King approached.

"Your majesty," the Captain, Zachary spoke. "If we might, we would like to join in your training today."

Arthur did not like the idea, and from the look of Jionathan, neither did the Prince. "I usually only let men train if they have the correct armour." he said stiffly, and the Magi looked among each other.

"That won't be necessary." Zachary finally said, "But if it is a rule, then permit us at least to train along-side you…even if only among ourselves."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He hated it when people were reasonable, "Very well." He permitted, pointing to the second training circle. "You may use that space, if you wish. Use whatever equipment you desire."

The Magi all bowed, and moved away into the separate space and Jionathan exhaled, relieved. Arthur, tense now and almost a little angry, turned on his knights. "Let's get started," he gestured, "Pair up," he ordered, "Elyan no - I want you with Percival, and Leon go with Gwaine; hit him hard if you have to. Single sword combat; take it slow and build it up – first killing blow wins. Prince Jionathan, with me."

The knights paired off, and Arthur faced Jionathan who drew his own weapon in preparation. Arthur, who had no idea of the boy's skill took a moment to study the way he held his sword. His stance was certainly strong, and that meant good training. "Begin!" he ordered, and the sound of swords clashing filled the air as the knights leapt into one another.

Neither Arthur or Jionathan lunged however, both holding back, circling dangerously, watching and waiting. The boy was good, Arthur would give him that; he wasn't impatient. He was calculating. But perhaps too much so.

Arthur took the first strike, moving forward faster than he meant to as he brought his sword around. An easy enough strike, and one that Jionathan effortlessly countered, blocking the sword with his own and stepping out and around. Coaxed by Arthur's first move, the Prince struck out in turn. Arthur deflected the blade, the pair pulling back. This wasn't a fight yet; they were both testing the water.

Arthur was aware that many of his knights were already finishing, and had turned to watch as the two royals exchanged strikes, slowly picking up their speed. Jionathan was growing bolder, but Arthur held back.

And then suddenly, the strikes grew real, and the fight began. Arthur weaved closer to the boy, the pair clashing and colliding as Jionathan grew more ferocious. But Arthur was still the stronger of the pair, though the Prince was admittedly fast.

By now all of the knights had stopped to watch and some were even cheering as the duel quickened to an almost impossible speed. Arthur felt exhilarated, but knew that the end-game was drawing near. He gave a feign to Jionathan's left, and as the boy defended, brought his sword up underneath the Prince's pommel and with a twist of his wrist, relieved him of his weapon. The Prince's sword flicked into the air and Arthur caught it, brandishing both to Jionathan who stepped back, stunned.

And then, to Arthur's surprise, Jionathan grinned eagerly, "You have to teach me that!" he cried, and his defeat to Arthur seemed only to excite him all the more. Arthur felt his spirits lift; the Prince would be a good pupil.

A cheer rose from the men as Arthur returned Jionathan's sword to him. "You fought well," he congratulated, "But you let your guard drop when you were going for the strike. You need to remain vigilant as long as possible; you're only as deadly as your defence."

Jionathan swung his sword in his hand, articulating his wrist and dropped down into a stance again. Arthur stepped back, "Gwaine!" he called across. "My Knight Gwaine has the…how would you say… _dirtiest_ fighting style of my men. He learned from rogues, as far as I know, and he will exploit any openings in your defence. If you can defend against him, you can defend against anyone…"

Gwaine sidled across. His face was drawn and pale, but though he was squinting, Arthur assessed that the Knight was not so hung-over as to make an embarrassment of himself. Jionathan faced his new challenge with caution as Gwaine took position opposite the Prince. In the mean-time, Arthur ushered Elyan over and with a shout, signalled the beginning of the next duel.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"He fights well." Emeric noted dreamily, "King Arthur, that is."

"We're here to train, Fold," Zachary responded, giving the young man a small shove, "Not ogle."

"No, _you're_ here to train." Emeric replied steadily, his sword long ago abandoned as he looked out over Arthur's knights, "I am content in my ogling."

"Hathely, get your apprentice under control." Zachary complained to the blonde who merely looked over to Emeric, gave him a concentrated look, and then seemed to deflate. He shrugged in defeat and Emeric tittered. From the castle, Rufus suddenly strode over.

"Oh, good morning; where have you been?" Emeric greeted as the taller man joined them.

"I found the library." He explained and Zachary gave a noise of feigned horror.

"And you've finished it already?"

"_Hilarious._" Rufus quipped, and then glanced over to the Knights, "I heard everyone had come down here to train…Thought it best I join. Shouldn't at least one of you be with the King?"

"He excused us." Zachary sniffed, "Said he was tired. I tried to insist he let us guard the door, but he was adamant that we come down here and, I quote 'enjoy ourselves'."

"And are you?"

"Oh yes, Merle." Zachary's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Being ostracized to the other end of the training grounds on the back of a personal prejudice is _always_ enjoyable."

"The King won't let you train with them, huh?" Rufus sighed, "It seems we still have some way to go…"

"I quite _like_ the view from here." Emeric said optimistically.

"You _would_." Zachary remarked grumpily, and then seemed to very suddenly brighten. They looked across to see a young servant girl coming toward them, carrying a tray of goblets. She stopped at the edge of the training field, and waited, looking unsure. "Guinevere." Zachary greeted and Rufus and Emeric exchanged a knowing look as their Captain crossed to the woman.

"I…It's a hot day…" she broke off, "The other knights are having water brought for them, but I wasn't sure whether…That is to say…Well, I thought I'd bring you some. If you want it. You don't have to have. It was just a thought."

"That is…Extremely generous, thank you." Zachary took one of the goblets as from either side, Emeric and Marcel also came forward and took their own. "The water is sweet…" Zachary noted as he finished drinking.

"It's drawn fresh from the wells beneath Camelot." The servant girl replied, casting her eye down to the tray in her hands.

"Well thank you for thinking of us. I appreciate it." Zachary returned the goblet.

"Can I ask…" she suddenly began, "What…What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We're not…" Zachary said slowly, "Entirely welcome over there."

Guinevere's nose wrinkled as she pulled a face between disappointment and dismay. "Well that's not right." She decreed, just as the King of Camelot suddenly arrived, having strode very quickly over to them.

"Guinevere?" he called, with an almost severity, and she jumped in surprise and look around.

"Arthur," she replied, and then corrected, "Your Highness-ur, Sir…Ur…King Arthur." She curtsied and Arthur stopped, staring at her in mild befuddlement.

"Gwen, Arthur is fine." he said, and then looked up suspiciously to Zachary, "What are you doing?" he continued.

"I was bringing them water." Gwen replied, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I thought they might be thirsty."

"She was very gracious to think of us." Emeric cut in, because he suspected that Zachary might be on the verge of saying something very undiplomatic. He heard his captain inhale deeply and then exhale with a careful concentration.

Gwen looked back between Zachary and Arthur and added, "I'm sorry to have taken up their time. I imagine they will be joining you shortly, Arthur, for training. After all, they are guests and to include them would only be polite."

Emeric almost gasped. He had never heard a _servant_ talk back to a _King_ before, but in that moment Arthur looked very ashen and humbled. He gritted his teeth and gave a stark nod.

"Of course," he cleared his throat, "Lord Zachary…If you and your men would like to join us?"

Emeric could see Zachary was considering saying no, just to spite the King, but when he spoke he did so with a great discretion. "That is very kind, we would be honoured to do so."

Arthur gave a stiff nod, and turning strode quickly away. Gwen beamed after him, and then looked back at the four Magi. "That's very impressive." Marcel spoke for the first time and she servant girl shrugged modestly.

"Arthur can be stubborn and pig-headed, but he's willing to heed good council...It's not in his heart to be malicious, I hope you know that. He's a good and fair man."

"Thank you." Zachary said earnestly.

"You're welcome." She replied and giving him one last look over, she took the goblets and made her way back to the castle.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

It was coming. Jionathan had felt it growing like a encroaching migraine all day, but in an instant he realised with a sudden, ferocious certainty that he had less than few minutes until it struck.

Maybe it was because the Magi had returned with Arthur to join them in their training, maybe it was because he'd been out in the sun too long, but Jionathan was acutely aware of the fact that he needed to put some distance between himself and everyone else.

He needed to get to his room. Fast.

The training recommenced, but Jionathan hung back, stepping away from the commotion toward where Rufus was stood with the King's manservant nearby. Rufus, who would have usually been watching Jionathan like a hawk at this time, seemed to be occupied in conversation with the other man, and for that, the Prince was glad. Rufus was far too astute for his own good, and he would know in an instant that something was wrong.

'_This can't be happening, not now.'_ Jionathan fretted, panicking, _'I'm not in even in Harmatia...'_

He shook his head, his vision already blurring; now was not the time to dwell, he had to act fast. He moved toward Arthur, his footsteps unsure. "A-Arthur…" he managed to keep his voice even. The King turned back to him, in the middle of giving suggestions to one of his men.

"I'm sorry, we're an odd number now; I'll spar with you in a moment." Arthur turned back and Jionathan spoke quickly, before he was dismissed.

"I'm sorry." he blurted, "I…I'm suddenly feeling very tired. I'm…Going to go and check on my father. I will re-join you later for the negotiations…Thank you for all your instruction."

And with that, he turned and walked quickly away, trying to keep his breathing even, his legs shaking. He could feel Arthur watching after him, surprised, but he didn't dare look back.

The castle seemed an age away, and the Prince focused his mind on every step. Already the corners of his vision had darkened, and wild colours were beginning to dance behind his eyes. He breathed long and deep, breaking into a run as he made it toward the magnificent building, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

By the time he made it to his corridor, he was sprinting and almost slid past his room. He pushed his way in forcefully, panting and groaning under the exertion and weaved toward the bed. Even before he had made it to the mattress, he had collapsed, his entire body shaking.

'_Not now. Stop it. Not now._' He insisted shakily, over and over.

A knock came on the door from outside, and Jionathan's entire body seized. He couldn't let anyone see him like this.

"Jionat?" a voice called in and the Prince sagged.

"Go _away,_ Rufus!" he shouted, his voice breaking, "And it's Jionat_han_!" He didn't bother adding 'Prince' – Rufus was already at the stage of giving him strange nicknames, formalities were beyond him.

"Are you alright?" Rufus continued with concern.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm coming in." Rufus announced.

"Don't!" Jionathan barked and turned from his position on the floor in time to see the Magi slipping through the door. Jionathan stared at him breathlessly and Rufus froze in apprehension, and then crossed the expanse of the room in three long strides.

"Good gods, Jionat; you're white as a sheet." Rufus dropped beside him, "Are you sick? Lords - you're _shaking._"

"I'm…I'm _fine._ Go away. Le-leave me…" his teeth had begun to chatter and he pressed the palms of his hands hard into his eyes, his breathing haggard. The colours were dancing menacingly, he couldn't hold them off. "I…I need to lie down…" he said in defeat, "The…The bed."

Quickly Rufus helped the Prince up and then down. "I'll fetch Gaius."

"Don't you _dare_!" Jionathan barked, "N-no one…N-no one c-can see this…P-promise me…"

"What…What exactly _is_ this?" Rufus breathed in concern, leaning in over Jionathan as he examined him. "Jionathan you're going _grey_; I need to do something – you aren't well_._"

"It's f-f…" Jionathan clenched his jaw, "It's _fine._ This has happened before…I just…I just need a few minutes. _Alone._"

"I am not leaving you." Rufus said sternly and Jionathan would have hit him if he could afford the energy. Rufus whole face twisted in distress, "Jionat, _what_ is happening?" he demanded and the Prince shook his head, tears springing unbidden to his eyes.

"I don't know…Sometimes I…Oh God, never mind. Don't look." he ordered and succumbed to the upsetting feeling. In an instant, the colours that he had been battling against took over and Jionathan groaned, his head dropping back hard against the pillow.

They took over his vision, spinning nauseatingly, and then very suddenly they solidified into several strong images. He saw the city of Camelot under siege, the bells ringing as smoke rose from the stone. He saw the Magi all trapped in the square, surrounded and powerless as they were over-run, Arthur's knights up on the barracks trying to shoot down as many of the enemy as they could. He saw a terrifying, and powerful looking woman with dark hair moving forward, her blue eyes burning golden. He saw Arthur, head bent down over a block as a sword came crashing down toward his neck. And then, Jionathan's vision was entirely filled with a symbol which redrew itself over and over, until it was burned into his mind.

With a gasp, he opened his eyes, and sat up. Rufus leapt back, his whole face pensive. "Easy, Jionat; rest easy." He assured immediately, "you were having a fit."

"It's not a fit!" Jionathan gasped back, and then groaned, dizzy as the full weight of what he had seen and felt crashed down on him. He collapses back against the pillow, exhausted and shaking. Rufus pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You don't seem feverish."

"I am _not_ feverish." Jionathan swatted at him, his mind urgent. Tired as he suddenly was, he knew the gravity of what he had seen. "Paper, quill – get them to me, quick." He ordered.

Confused, Rufus complied, returning from the desk as he helped Jionathan sit up. Quickly Jionathan began to scribble, redrawing the symbol he'd seen.

"What is that?" Rufus asked as the Prince drew it out, trying to recall each detail.

"I don't know. But it's important…Rufus, something terrible is going to happen." Jionathan imparted, and Rufus stared at him, dazed.

"How…How do you know?"

"I just _do_, alright!" Jionathan shouted, and then sighed, "Sometimes…Sometimes I see things…"

Rufus was speechless, and Jionathan relished in the silence a while, "Good God's you have it…don't you?"

"What?" Jionathan asked, tired.

"The _sight_. You can…You can see the future."

"Well that is certainly a surprise," A voice broke out and both Prince and Magi jumped as from the door a servant stood, having silently allowed himself in. He was tall and bearded with dark, grey-streaked hair and pale eyes. Jionathan felt a stab of apprehension pass through him.

"Who are you?" Rufus immediately asked, stepping between Prince and servant.

"My name is Edmund Drake," the servant said – though Jionathan suspected that the man was nothing of the sort. "I have been waiting some time today to catch you alone. This is the closest, I suspect, I shall come…But of the four guarding you, this Magi is preferable."

"You have no authority to be here. Leave immediately." Rufus ordered, and he too sounded stressed, sensing the tension and danger in the room rise. Drake moved forward from the door and closing it after him, with a small click he locked it and turned back, a smile on his face. It was in that moment Jionathan realised the man was carrying a small iron mace. Drake caught him looking.

"Oh, yes; I got this from downstairs. Some of the knights were training with them." He held it up, so that the heavy ball swung on its chain.

"What…What are you going to do with it?" Rufus breathed, as if the reality of the situation hadn't already dawned on both of them.

"I'm going to kill the Prince." Drake informed plainly, "And you too, Sir Magi, if you don't step out of the way."

"You won't harm a hair on his head." Rufus growled and he brought his hands up to his chest and then lowered them, fists clenched. There was a beat of silence, and then Rufus gave a small gasp and Drake smiled simply.

"What's the matter?" he goaded, "Can't you feel your magic?"

Rufus made the same movement, and then even reached out toward the man. His arm dropped and he stared at his hands in horror. "What….?" Rufus choked,"…How?"

"It wasn't easy, but you Magi use a very specific kind of elemental magic and I found a way to block it permanently while you are here…Now, let's address the problem at hand one more time; I am here to kill the Prince. You are powerless to stop me. Move out of the way, or die with him."

"Rufus…" Jionathan breathed, "Rufus…Move."

"No." Rufus snapped, and he looked very vulnerable in that moment. Jionathan looked desperately around him. He had left his own sword down in the training grounds, but he spotted a ceremonial one on the wall. If he could reach it…Jionathan shook his head. Even if he got hold of the weapon, the episode had drained him too much. He could barely struggle back up to his feet now, his knees threatening to give way. Never mind _getting_ to the sword, wielding the damn thing would be impossible.

"Rufus," he said a little more firmly, even though a new terror had filled him. "Rufus, go. It's alright. I'll be fine."

"I will not leave you." Rufus said sharply, but his voice was shaking now. "And I am not letting you anywhere _near_ him." The Magi retorted to the enemy, and Drake gave a shrug.

"As you wish." He swung the mace up and around and Jionathan dove forward and dragged Rufus down onto his knees before it could strike him.The pair immediately rolled away from each other, Rufus toward the fire-place and Jionathan toward the far-wall and the sword. "You cannot run from me." Drake sighed as Jionathan made it to his feet. From Drake's other side, Rufus reached the fire-place. "You're powerless. Accept your fates. I will make it quick."

Jionathan moved up and around as Drake advanced on him. Knowing he had to reach the far-wall, Jionathan's worst fears were realised as a wave of dizziness struck him again, and his left knee gave out, causing him to veer into the wall. He struggled to right himself as Drake moved in, swinging the mace around. "Give my regards to your murdered brother, Jionathan." Drake pulled his weapon back.

"Drake, wait!" Rufus shouted, and the man briefly looked his way. It was all Rufus needed as in the next second, he had thrown his fingers straight into the burning fire, and pulled out a hand-full of flaming wood. Drake was so stunned by the image he ceased his advance. "It seems whatever you did, didn't stop _all_ my magic." Rufus hissed, and with a cry he threw the burning wood straight into Drake's face.

It hit him across the left eye, and the man gave an almighty shriek, writhing away. Rufus scrabbled upright toward Jionathan, and seized his hand, pulling him clear. Drake screamed a sharp profanity, and brought the mace up and around with a fresh rage. Jionathan saw it arc up in the air toward him, and then Rufus had pushed back against the Prince and forced him out of the way.

Jionathan crashed back into the wall in time to see the mace connect with the left-side of Rufus' ribcage. The force sent the Magi staggering, and then he crumpled to the floor in a single, sickening motion.

"Rufus!" Jionathan shouted, and with a renewed power, threw himself toward the ceremonial sword and tore it from the wall. He went at Drake with all his anger, diving between the fallen Magi and the enemy.

From outside the chamber, Jionathan could hear someone hammering on the door, Arthur's voice raised high in worry as he demanded what was going on. Drake covered the burned side of his face, the injury weeping blood and more as he breathed rapidly. Jionathan spun the sword in his hands, ready to fight. Drake looked between him and the door and then with a hiss, he dropped the mace and in a sudden tornado of smoke, disappeared into thin air.

Jionathan stood, rooted to the spot, and then dropped the sword and scrabbled back to Rufus who was trying to sit up, coughing urgently. "Rufus?" he came to his side, helping him straighten. A moment later, the door was finally broken open and Arthur and his Knights poured in desperately.

"What happened?" Arthur immediately asked, all of them stood to the ready, weapons raised.

"We were attacked, "Jionathan gasped, still breathless as from among the Knights, the Magi pushed their way through, stepping urgently into the room.

"Merle?" Zachary immediately asked, and Rufus gave a half-hearted wave, still wheezing.

"I'm fine." He assured as Marcel moved in toward the abandoned mace. He picked it up and held it up to Zachary who narrowed his eyes.

"This came from your armoury." He identified, pointing to the weapon as he looked across to Arthur, who stood speechless. "Did one of your men try to assassinate the Prince?" Zachary asked plainly, his voice stark and dangerous.

"No – he wasn't of Camelot!" Rufus spoke up and Jionathan could see the man was struggling, his mouth hidden behind his hand, "He knew how Magi magic worked…I've been into the library, that knowledge isn't available anywhere in th-…" he broke off with a sharp cough, and this time through his fingers Jionathan could see blood. Rufus gave a faint noise somewhere between pain and confusion and collapsed back.

"Rufus!" Jionathan cried, as Zachary grew ridged and then dove across to them with a similar shout of "Merle!"

"Was he _hit_ with this?" Emeric gasped as he and Marcel stood, still holding the mace, their faces both suddenly lined with panic. Zachary lay Rufus down, and Jionathan stood back, pushing himself against the wall.

"Ed-Edmund D-Drake…" Rufus gasped, and his breathing was rapid, eyes fluttered, "He…he wasn't from…from Camelot."

"Don't talk," Zachary shushed, and though he was very controlled, Jionathan could see a sudden terror and fretfulness in the way his fingers moved over Rufus' body, inspecting him. He looked over his shoulder to Arthur, "We need the physician, now!" he demanded.

"Merlin's already run for him." Arthur moved forward, his face anxious as Rufus gave another low groan. In the sudden silence of the room, Jionathan could hear the sickening sound of his breathing; something was strange and distorted about it and it made Jionathan feel faint.

"Zach-….Zachary," Rufus tried to press on, "You…you have to pro-…protect Jionat…"

"Stop talking!" Zachary snapped. From the doorway, the manservant – Merlin – skidded into view, his eyes wild in panic. Gaius appeared quickly after him and rushed to the Magi's side. Rufus' lips were turning blue, and his eyes were closed to slits.

"Oh God, he doesn't look good." Gwaine muttered as they gathered around, Gaius pulling the man's robes gently apart in order to inspect the damaged flesh beneath. Jionathan didn't dare to look, but from the collective gasp and winces from everyone in the room, he knew it was bad.

"Do something." Zachary's voice was soft and insistent.

"The lower half of his rib-cage has been completely crushed." Gaius replied solemnly, "His lung is collapsed, the internal bleeding is too great."

"Do something." Zachary said again, even more softly and Jionathan's eyes were closed. Oh God, Rufus couldn't die, not like this. It was all Jionathan's fault; he should have _made_ the man leave. He should have _protected_ him.

"There is nothing I can do." Gaius said solemnly, "I am sorry."

Emeric gave a loud gasp as from the back of the room, Jionathan opened his eyes intime to see Merlin clamp his hands to his mouth, Gwaine reaching for him as if to steady himself. Zachary didn't move from where he was cradling Rufus' head protectively.

"No, no, no, no Merle…Not you too. Not you too." He whispered beneath his breath, so that only those nearest could here. Rufus gave a pained, and patient smile.

"It's alright."

"No."

"Zachary, it's alright…Please…It's alright Zachary."

"No. Don't you dare. No. Heal yourself." Zachary suddenly ordered Rufus, "I know you know some techniques. _Heal_ yourself."

"He…Drake…He blocked the Magi's magic," Jionathan spoke, "You can't use it…He found a way to stop you."

Zachary didn't even to hear these words, he gave Rufus a small shake, the man almost growing slack. "Heal yourself!" he ordered, "Rufus – I don't care what it takes. _Heal_ yourself."

"You…You can't use magic here. That is the law." Arthur spoke, almost as if in a daze and he wasn't exactly sure what he was saying. In an instant, Zachary was on his feet, rounding on the King with an anger and panic that Jionathan had never seen in the man.

"No - _Fuck you_ and your _antiquated_ laws! My brother is _dying_!" he screamed. He raised his own hands, and Jionathan could see he was trying to draw on his own magic. When nothing happened he snarled, and tried again, his teeth gritted by the force of his effort. He let his hands drop and shouted, "We may not be able to, but I _know_ that there must be _someone_ here who can do magic! _Heal him_! He is _boy_, for _God's sake_!"

"Zachary…" Rufus choked, "Zach-…_Arlen_. It's alright."

"No, Merle – do not give up. I am _not_ losing you too. I _cannot_ lose you too." Zachary returned to Rufus side instantly, and his whole body was heaving with the force of his anger. He held Rufus a moment, and then looked back at the crowd. "_Please._" he begged, "_Please!_"

"I'm sorry…" Arthur whole body was ridged with sympathetic grief, "There is no one…No one here that can do magic. No one who can heal him."

Jionathan stared in dismay, his heart pounding in his chest. And then with a quiet terror, Merlin stepped forward, his body shaking from head to toe.

"Yes there is," he squeaked, and he looked Zachary straight into the eye, avoiding the gaze of the King, "I can."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And on that bombshell…Watch-out for the next chapter. Maybe leave a review to help motivate me along a little quicker…? :p**


	6. The Price of Magic

**Hello! Another update; sorry this one took a little longer, and after that cliff-hanger too…but here it is.**

**Thank you so much for all those who left a review; it's so great to know that people are enjoying this story, and it makes writing every new chapter possible. You guys are amazing, and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this fic. **

**So without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Merlin could barely hear his own voice over the sound of his heart-beat. He had never known a fear like this before, but in that moment with Rufus lain out dying, what choice did the warlock have?

"I can." He repeated to the dazed room, aware of Arthur's eyes trained on him in disbelief.

"Merlin, what are you…What are you saying?" Arthur's voice cracked and Merlin almost lost his resolve. He took in a deep breath, and moved toward Rufus. He had been afraid that the Harmatians might accidentally reveal his secret, but he had not expected it to be in this manner.

"Merlin, stop." He heard Gwaine choke softly, but Merlin ignored him, kneeling beside Rufus whose eyes fluttered open. He did not have much time; the bleeding was too great. Rufus' body was shutting down.

"Merlin…Don't…" Rufus gasped.

"I'm going to save you." Merlin informed, aware of Gaius watching him in an absolute panic from behind. But the physician knew that there was nothing he could say to stop his ward now; Merlin had made his decision. Merlin dragged in a long breath and pressed his hands to he wound firmly. Rufus flinched, gasping in pain as from his other side, Zachary held the man firmly in gentle comfort.

"Merlin…Stop…Don't…You'll be…you'll be executed." Rufus tried to plead, and there were tears streaming from his eyes now the pain was so great and death so close. "I don't…I don't matter."

"Shut up, Merle." Zachary instructed.

"Please…Merlin, don't…It's not worth it…" Rufus' voice died out as he struggled to draw in enough breath.

"Just breathe; everything is going to be alright." Merlin instructed and then he blocked out the world around him and called on his magic. Finding his centre he felt the energy within him come alive, rising to his will. He concentrated it down into his hands, letting it flow into Rufus. Just as they had done the night before, sharing their magic so intimately. This time, however, there was no pleasure in the act. Merlin chanted,"Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie."

Rufus gave a soft moan, and Merlin felt the wound begin to mend itself, the Magi's eyes squeezing shut as his body began to repair. "No, no no…" Rufus whimpered, and Merlin knew that the pain must have been excruciating. "Stop. Stop" the Magi gasped.

"Easy, Rufus, easy." Zachary comforted and Rufus gave another pained gulp, his head twitching from side to side. "It's alright, brother."

"Is it working…?" From the wall, the Prince Jionathan and crawled forward and was watching, his expression dazed with hope.

"Arlen…I don't want to…not any more…please, stop…stop…let me…let…" Rufus' voice died away and he grew limp very suddenly.

"Merle?" Zachary called faintly, and then tapped him across the face "He's not breathing. He's not breathing." He repeated again, looking up to Merlin desperately.

"He wasn't getting enough air in with one lung…his body is failing." Gaius said tremulously, and Merlin gritted his teeth. No; he would not let Rufus die – it didn't matter how much of his magic it took. He _needed_ to save Rufus.

Merlin blocked out the people around him, focusing all his energy on his patient. The magic _was_ healing him, but not fast enough; Rufus' heart would fail soon if Merlin didn't get him breathing.

Forcefully, Merlin chanted the spell again, opening himself up like a well, willing the broken bones to move back into place, the bleeding to stop and the lung to once more inflate. He poured his magic out into the man, letting go of his grief and fear in an instant and focusing on the pure feeling of spell casting. Merlin knew at his core that his magic was linked with his heart; Rufus may not have had all of that, but he had captured a part of it and Merlin allowed the brief memories they had shared to overwhelm him.

The feel of Rufus' hand, his kisses, their laughter, their companionable silence…Merlin let it consume him and with a sharp burst, the magic increased with a white light. Rufus drew in a sudden, deep breath, as if he had been submerged under water and finally broken the surface. And then he took another, and another until it slowed to a steady rhythm, his lungs both healed. Slowly his lips lost their bluish tinge and his face relaxed.

Unable to give any more, Merlin pulled his hand away, and looked into Rufus' face. The Magi's eyes were closed, and he was unconscious, but breathing regularly again. "He'll need to rest a while; I've healed most of the damage, but…some will take more time." Merlin informed Zachary. The older Magi stared deeply into Merlin's eyes, and with a solemn gratitude which welled in his own, bowed his head.

"Thank you." He breathed and Merlin nodded.

Silence plagued the room, and then Arthur spoke in a toneless, unreadable voice. "Elyan, Leon, arrest M-… The sorcerer and take him to the dungeon." He ordered. For a moment nobody moved and then with a slow and unwilling step both Knights came forward. Merlin stood, stumbling a little as his body adjusted to the use of so much raw power and then moved toward them in surrender. He couldn't bear to look at Arthur, his heart aching like someone had ripped it out. He knew there were tears in his eyes, but he did his best to keep them dry, his head held up. What reason did he have to hide now? The truth was out.

Arthur knew.

Quietly, the Knights took the manservant by either arm and began to lead him to the door. Before they could reach it however, the three remaining Magi had stood and formed a line. Everyone drew to a halt, wondering what they would do. Merlin prayed they wouldn't attack; it would only make matters worse.

Luckily, they didn't. Instead all three of them bowed low, bending their knee in thanks and almost worship, as if paying homage to a King. Merlin hadn't even seen them bow so low for Thestian or Arthur, and for a moment nobody seemed to know what to do. And then Leon and Elyan hurried Merlin on again, passed this wordless display.

The Magi didn't lift their heads until the warlock was out of the room and a long-way down the corridor.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Drake collapsed on the grassy bank far outside of Camelot. His face burned and his eye-sight had gone black on the left-side. A rage, like never before filled him, and for a moment he struggled to concentrate enough on a healing spell which would cure him. Finally, he was able to find one and cast it over himself.

It was, however, too little too late, and whilst the pain dulled Drake knew he had been scarred for life. He gritted his teeth; he knew the Magi would be long-dead by now, but he still needed a place to direct his rage.

And also his fear. His plan had failed, he had not killed the Prince, and with his display of magic at the end, they would realise very quickly he had not been of Camelot. Drake groaned his teeth; if Morgana discovered his failure, she would kill him. Of that he was sure…

But then it had been _her_ spell which had failed. Somehow that Magi had still been able to do magic of sort…Though Drake had never seen someone so candidly place their hands into fire before and not burn. His face stung at the mere thought of it, and he lay, trying to gain control of himself. Either way, Morgana would not see it his way, even if he told her it was her spell…He needed an alternative.

Rufus Merle was dead. Of that at least Drake could be sure, and of the lot he seemed to be the only one with any special ability. The other Magi did not have magic, and that had been his only true problem all along…After all, Drake had some ability, but the Magi of themselves were of another level. Stripped of their powers, Drake stood on more even ground.

Quietly he rose to his feet; decided. He had hoped to set the armies of Harmatia and Camelot against one another and let them do all the work for him…But with only the Camelot Knights now, and three powerless Magi, Drake could rally up his own men. He _would_ take Camelot with his own two hands, and when he did, Jionathan would be _his._

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

By the time they made it to the dungeon, Merlin felt numb from head to toe. The cold clung to him like the dregs of winter, and he didn't even realise they had arrived until Leon had released him and stood, patiently waiting for Merlin to step into the open cell.

He blinked, and then complied without a word, the door closing after him. The heavy sound of the key seemed to rattle through his body and Merlin looked back to the silent expressions of Leon and Elyan. Their emotions seemed to shift; pity, anger, sorrow, betrayal and regret. Merlin wasn't sure what his own expression was.

"…Why, Merlin?" Eylan suddenly cracked out, Leon shooting him a firm look. Merlin stood, speechless. There weren't words, nothing to describe what he was and all that he had done for the men before him. The two knights shifted, waiting for him to speak, the silence dragging on as he didn't. Merlin finally found his voice.

"Because somebody had to." he rasped softly, and it was true of everything. Somebody had to save Rufus. Somebody had to protect Arthur. Somebody needed to fight from the shadows. That's what Merlin's purpose was, it's what he had always been.

And now…Now it was his death sentence.

The two knights left him and Merlin stood, unmoving a while before, with a sudden heave, the strength drained from him and he fell into the wall and slid down. In an instant, his entire being was overcome with the image of Arthur. The horror in his King's eye as he had watched Merlin step forward, watched him confess. And then the silence that had clamped down as Merlin had performed magic, the intent way Arthur had both stared, and then looked away.

The unwavering sound of his voice as he had told his men to arrest 'The Sorcerer'...

Merlin buried his face into his hands, taking in great gulps of air as his entire body heaved. He knew he could blast away the gates of the prison in an instant, could escape into the wilderness, find a sanctuary somewhere far away like his father had done…But it seemed to him he had no true power now. He had given everything when he had healed Rufus, and where it would usually replenish itself almost instantly, Arthur had condemned it when he had condemned Merlin.

If Arthur was the centre of Merlin's being, then what point did Merlin or his magic have when Arthur no longer needed him?

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Rufus woke in an unfamiliar place. Shocked upright by the pain, he sat, a sharp, anxious urgency rising in his chest before, with a gentle calm, a set of hands were slowly pushing him down again.

"Easy, Merle." Zachary soothed, "lie-back."

Rufus blinked, confused and disorientated, "Zachary?" he choked, and his throat felt dry and pinched. He winced as the pain doubled, burning him from his ribs all across his stomach and chest, and then up into his neck. He settled against the pillows, Zachary pulling the covers back up from where they had been pushed away by Rufus' sudden movement. "Where…" Rufus began.

"In your chambers; the one you were supposed to have slept in last night…" Zachary half-chided, but Rufus could see the humour was lost. Amidst his own pain, he studied Zachary.

In the years they had served as Magi together, Rufus had come to know his brothering apprentice quite well. And whilst Zachary had an incredible control over how much he revealed about himself, Rufus could see the other was haggard. He looked physically and emotionally exhausted, and Rufus was willing to bet that the man hadn't left his side since…

Since…

Rufus closed his eyes, the pain intensifying in his chest, though he knew this was caused by something much more personal. "Merlin…?" he croaked.

"Arrested. He's to be put on trial…And probably executed."

Rufus had expected it, but all the same he struggled to draw breath. He felt Zachary's hand on his shoulder, a silent comfort. "This…this shouldn't have happened…"

"No. It shouldn't have. But he made his choice."

"You…you should have stopped him…why…why did you let him do it…?" Rufus tried to keep himself calm, he knew his body could not handle the stress of his sudden grief, but he could not reel it in. Zachary's hand moved up and covered Rufus' mouth. The sudden, almost fierce contact surprised him, but though firm, there was nothing cruel or viscous about the grip. Zachary's eyes were sympathetic, and Rufus felt himself physically calm beneath his brother's hand.

"You're upset, I understand. And later, you may express that as you wish. But for now; you need to rest and recover." Zachary informed quietly, and gently removed his hand. "I also will not apologise for letting Merlin do as he did. He may be a friend of yours, but _you_ are _my_ responsibility, and I am not sorry that my bias dictates that your life comes before his."

"You should have let me die…"

Rufus saw a flash of real anger in Zachary's eye, but the older Magi took in a deep breath and contained it. Rufus wasn't the only one withholding his feelings; Zachary too looked like he had half a mind to shake Rufus aggressively and kick him a few times. Mercifully, he did not.

"When you are feeling better," Zachary stated slowly, "You and I are going to have a long discussion about this. I know things have been…difficult for you, I know you have been struggling…But this…_suicidal_ behaviour has to stop."

"It wasn't-"

"-You _put_ yourself between that assassin and the Prince. You had _no_ magic, and you have _no_ skills in combat. That sounds like suicide to me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Rufus pushed himself up onto his elbows, driving away the pain, his vision swimming a little. Everything felt so tight. "He was going to _kill_ Jionat!"

"Then you should have damn well let him!" Zachary hissed and Rufus almost lashed out at the man.

"Is that would _you_ would have done for _Sverrin_!?" he demanded instead, and it was just the same as a punch to the gut. Zachary's entire face drained of colour, and for a moment Rufus genuinely feared his brother might lose control and strike him. Instead, Zachary slumped back into the chair, having stood in his rage, and dropped his head forward into his hands, elbows rested on the bed.

"It's not the _same_, Merle…" he eventually said, "Sverrin is…Sverrin _was…_I am…I am a foot-soldier. It is my responsibility and privilege to _die._ You…That's not what you are. That has _never been_ what you are. Merle…_Rufus_…How could you expect me to return home to our master and tell him his _favourite_ was dead?"

Rufus dropped back against the pillow breathing hard, "Our master cares for us equally. I'm not the favourite." he gasped.

"_Yes_ you _are_, don't change the subject, it's not the point. You were happy to die, and leave us to carry your corpse home. To our master. To your _family…_"

"You have relayed loses before…You could have done it again." Rufus tried not to think about it. Tried not to think of his master, or his parents, and their grief. Zachary stared at him oddly, as if he were on the cusp of laughing in disbelief and sighing all at once.

"You're my brother, Rufus. We have our differences…vast ones, sometimes…But do not think that my devastation would only go so far as having to relay the news." He informed, almost bitterly, "When I thought you were going to die, I…" Zachary broke off, and sighed. "Never mind; we will continue this discussion later, for now you need to rest. Marcel and Emeric are guarding the King, and I must join them. There are guards outside the door should you need help. Sleep, Merle… Recover. And then you can worry about…all the rest."

He rose to his feet and stalked to the door in silence and Rufus watched him, glad of his departure, and not because of the solitude, but because he had nothing to say in response.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"How is he?"

Zachary stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder to the sight of Jionathan of the Delphi. The Prince was stood in the corridor fretfully, his face pale. The Magi considered him long and hard – the two of them did not have the kindest history between them, but they were brought together by one common thing.

"Rufus will be fine." Zachary informed, "He needs to rest and heal. Given time, he will make a full recovery."

Jionathan exhaled and nodded, his shoulders tense. Neither of them moved. The Prince kept his eyes to the floor.

"I…I didn't want this." He informed, and Zachary resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course." He said plainly, but Jionathan looked up at him with more force.

"I _didn't_." he insisted, "I…I tried to protect him…I didn't want him to get hurt…he shouldn't have been there…I tried to get him to leave, I _tried_."

"Rufus is stubborn. He wouldn't have. The fault doesn't lie with you," Zachary said tersely, trying to control his own resentment, though he knew the logic of his own words. "Rest assured, the assassin will be caught, and I will pay him back in double for what he has done."

"Good." Jionathan said darkly, and then grew still. "Tell Rufus…" he broke off, "Tell him I am going to do everything I can to try and sway Arthur about…about executing Merlin. I know that's what he'll be worrying about now…"

Zachary nodded, "You should return to your father." He instructed, "It's not safe."

Jionathan bowed his head, and turning the pair set of down the corridor together in silence.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Gwen found herself in Gaius chambers, walking as if in a daze. She had tried to go down to the dungeons to see Merlin, but had been denied all access by the guards, even to bring the man something to eat.

Now she was lost, wondering.

She couldn't believe what had happened. The events of the afternoon were a blur and sometimes she was so sure she was having a nightmare that she tried to force herself awake. It didn't work. The truth remained; Merlin was a sorcerer and he was going to be executed.

As she came into the physicians' quarters, Gaius raised his head from where he was bent over a book, pretending to read. The two stared at each other, and then Gaius rose and opened his arms and Gwen broke into tears and ran to him. He embraced her and she cried into his shoulder; the only person for whom she could share her grief. In past years she might have run to her father, or Morgana, or Merlin…but it seemed that she was losing family and friends so quickly.

She could not go to Elyan; he was on patrol and Gwen could not burden him with the quilt of arresting Merlin, especially not when he had been following orders.

And so Gaius it was, and it seemed to the servant girl, as the two held one another, that the physician needed the comfort of a friendly face before anyone. "Oh, Gaius," she pulled away, "How could this have happened…Merlin's a…A sorcerer?" she searched his face and Gaius sat down heavily, "You knew, didn't you?" Gwen sighed and sat opposite him, their hands still clasped.

"Yes," Gaius confessed. "I knew from the day he first joined us in Camelot…"

Gwen gasped, "All this time…_all this time._"

"Gwen, you must believe me…Merlin is…Merlin is a great man, who has dedicated everything he is to protect Camelot and its people. Regardless of his power though….regardless of what people may think, the Merlin you know…whom you've always known…He is the same boy." Gaius' expression broke, "They won't even let me go and see him."

"I know." Gwen sniffed, "me neither."

"I don't know…I don't know what I'll do if Arthur…if…"

"He can't…He wouldn't…" Gwen broke off unsure and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh Gaius, what can we do? What on earth can we do…?"

"Nothing. Wait and pray…What else can be done?" Gaius replied solemnly.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

It was dark before Rufus was able to sneak out. He got passed the guards outside his room easily enough and made it down to the dungeons without much disturbance. By the time he was down the stairs however, his body felt like it was going to fall apart, and he was in so much pain he had to sit a while and recover.

Getting passed the prison guards was a little trickier, but not hard. As a child, Rufus had broken into the Royal Magi archives for two years before being discovered, and thus he had a few talents when it came to subterfuge. Ones that were made somewhat more difficult by the pain that jolted through his body with every step.

Regardless, he pushed on and slipped into the prison as quietly as possible, making his way down to Merlin's cell.

Merlin heard him coming and rose to his feet as Rufus stumbled across to the door, breathing ragged from the exertion and face lined with sweat.

"Rufus?" Merlin gasped, moving up so that he pressed against the bars. Rufus fell into them and slid down to his knees, Merlin following him so they were knelt before one another. "What are you _doing_ here?" Merlin berated, "You need to be resting; you're still hurt."

"I had…I had to come…" Rufus broke out through his uneven breaths. "I couldn't…I couldn't leave you here…Merlin…" his lip wobbled, "Oh Merlin, why did you do it?" he gasped.

"I couldn't leave you…I couldn't let you die." Merlin replied softly, his own voice breaking. "I had to do something."

Rufus shook his head, bowing it down, "I'm sorry, Merlin." He panted, "I am _so_ sorry. I'm sorry you were put in that position. I am sorry you had to reveal yourself…I'm sorry they threw you in here, when they should be praising and rewarding you."

"It's alright." Merlin tried to be strong, but both of them knew it wasn't. Rufus looking up at him in devastation, grasping for ideas.

"I'm going to get you out," he suddenly declared, "Tomorrow; I'll come and free you. We can escape."

"Rufus, no. Where would we go?" Merlin moaned.

"I'll take you to Harmatia, you can be one of the Magi." Rufus let his voice grow.

"Harmatia? I don't know anything about Harmatia. Where would I live?"

"With me. We could be together."

"We could?" Merlin sniffed, a smile on his sorrowful face. Rufus echoed it. "You and me together?"

"Yes." Rufus repeated, "You felt it…what we have…what we could have…Let's runaway."

"But what about the allegiance…Camelot and Harmatia…"

"They have both survived long enough without each other. You are too important to sacrifice." Rufus pressed his head against the bars, wishing he could push through them and reach Merlin. "You can be _revered_, Merlin." he breathed, "You can be acknowledged for what you are…No more hiding, no more fear…Only love. Like you deserve. Love…Let me take you to Harmatia. Zachary would help, I'm sure…I can free you…"

Even before Merlin responded, Rufus knew what he was going to say. There was a glazed look about the warlock's eye, as if a part of him had dared to consider the offer. His blue eyes filled with tears and his face twisted.

"I can't." he whispered, "I can't…I can't risk the negotiations, I can't leave Camelot...Rufus," he choked, tears streaming down his face now, "I don't want to live in a world without him…" he gave a small sob, "Arthur is…Arthur is…"

"He's going to _execute you_."

"I know…But I'd rather that then live…live running away from him. This is where I belong. I can't leave, Rufus…I can't."

The two stared at each other and Rufus reached though the bars and wound his arms around Merlin, the two holding one another as best they could as both broke into fresh sobs. Merlin's body quivered under his arms, and Rufus could barely control his own shoulders as they hitched under the uncontrollable rage of his sorrow.

"I can't…" Merlin repeated as he cried, "I can't…Oh God, I can't…I…I _love_ him, Rufus. I _love him_."

"I know."

"I love him _so_ much." Merlin broke down, weeping openly, his fingers curled tightly into Rufus' clothes, gripping them desperately. Rufus held him with all his might, wishing the bars were not there, wishing more than ever he could hold Merlin properly…Wishing he could right this wrong.

"I am so sorry…" Rufus cried into Merlin's hair, his fingers wound up into it. "I am _so_ sorry…"

The two held one another and cried until their energy was spent, and all they could do was sit, bodies still entangled between the bars of the prison, gripping one another. Merlin almost seemed to fall asleep, and Rufus kissed him over and over, willing his magic to work, willing something to work so he could make Merlin feel better…so that he could whisk away his pain…But he couldn't. The magic was gone…

In that moment, Rufus decided he would do everything in his power to save the man before him…Even if it meant sacrificing his own life in the act.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Arthur's head was thundering. After the assassination attempt and Merlin's incarceration, he had gone with Jionathan to King Thestian to discuss what had happened. Arrangements had been made for extra patrols, Knights had been sent out looking for the perpetrator, extra guards, a curfew, a staff check…One after the other the preparations had begun to take their toll.

Arthur knew he had to deal with that problem first before he could deal with what had happened…Before he could deal with Merlin.

Now, after hours of organisation, Arthur could finally quit the Harmatians' company and go to his own chambers. Naturally, however, he was not alone.

The knights had gathered, and from the looks of it, there had been a fight. As Arthur stepped into the room, Gwaine made to stride forward, Leon and Percival immediately restraining him. Arthur had never seen the man so angry, there was a blind rage on Gwaine's face, an absolute torment.

"How could you _do_ this!?" Gwaine demanded as Arthur moved passed, going to the table and fetching himself a goblet of wine, his back to the men. He knew whilst Gwaine was the only one being vocal, several of them were also asking the same question themselves, confused by what had happened…confused with their loyalty. "How could you _arrest_ him!?" Gwaine continued, his voice almost shrill.

"He's a sorcerer. The law is clear." Arthur replied coldly, not daring to look back. He heard Gwaine growl, trying to break free of his human shackles as Leon and Percival wrestled him back.

"A sorcerer! A _sorcerer!?_ Can you _hear_ yourself, Arthur!? Do you know how fucking crazy you sound!?"

"Calm down, Gwaine. Or you'll be joining him down there." Leon berated and Gwaine gave a ferocious shout.

"Then lock me up!" he spat, "I would rather die with him – with my _friend_ – then serve a minute longer with the people who would betray and condemn him!"

"Stop it, Gwaine." Arthur ordered quietly.

"I will not! Punish me if you want, but I am not going to be silenced! It's _Merlin_, for _Christ's sake!_ _Our_ Merlin!" he screamed.

"I know." Arthur said beneath his breath.

"He has given _everything _for you, Arthur! He is given _everything_!"

"I _know._" The King repeated, a little louder, but Gwaine would not be stopped, his rage tangible in the air.

"The same Merlin who has served you for _years_! Who has probably been protecting you _all this time_! And now you're going to execute him!? For doing _what_!? He was _saving_ a man's _life_!"

"I KNOW!" Arthur whirled around, throwing his cup against the door. In an instant, all the anger and emotion had been quailing inside of him came bursting out and he was blinded by them. "I have known Merlin longer than _any of you_!" he shouted at the Knights, "He has been my friend and my advisor for _years_; don't you _dare_ try to lecture me as if I have forgotten that!" he broke, his breathing ragged, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain his composure, "But what was I supposed to do?" he continued softly, "The _Magi_ were there…How am I to expect them to keep to my laws, if they see me being lenient with one of my _own._ I know Merlin, but I do not know _them._" he slumped back against the table, trying not to look helpless and lost. "…Of course I am not going to execute him…" he broke away, "Of course not…But for now, I need to maintain that that is my decision. We will hold off until the Harmatians leave…And then we will deal with this situation…Do you understand?"

Silence met him, and Gwaine gave a small noise, "You're not…you're not going to execute him?" he breathed. Arthur sighed, his shoulders slumped. He shook his head silently and Gwaine groaned in relief, almost collapsing he went so limp against Leon and Percival. Arthur moved around to his desk and dropped into the seat. He felt bone-weary and exhausted, but there was still much to do.

"Somebody go and get me Gaius…" he ordered, "I need to talk to him…"

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And that's a wrap! Next chapter should be up sometime next week! **

**If you've enjoyed this, have any suggestions or comments, then please, please, please leave a review! Your feedback helps me improve and just generally brightens my day.  
>Do also say if you like the OC's…I don't want them to dominate the story too much, but I also want them to be three-dimensional characters who actually serve a purpose to the plot. Am I succeeding? <strong>

**Thanks again!**


	7. The Place we Belong

**Hello! So sorry for the delay in updating! Unfortunately my computer died, so I was waiting on a new one. It's finally arrived, but I'm still getting used to the keyboard, so…I apologise for any missing letters or the like in the next few updates. (Bloody thing is stiff as anything!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning, and Arthur couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours now, but nothing he tried could calm his mind enough to let him actually drop off. His conversation with Gaius earlier that evening had left him with more answers that questions.

The physician had been frank and candid with Arthur, as he always was. He had admitted to his knowledge of Merlin's ability, and had imparted to the King that not only was Merlin capable of magic, he was more than good at it. Infact, the way Gaius had described it, Merlin was some sort of legend among sorcerers. This had only gone on to trouble Arthur more; it had confused and angered him. He had tried to call back on every memory he had ever had of Merlin, tried to see where he might have had picked up on his ability.

Of course, Arthur had always felt that there was _something_ about Merlin, but perhaps his memories were being tainted by what he knew now. Putting it all together, it seemed obvious and Arthur couldn't figure out why he hadn't seen it sooner. Had he trusted Merlin so blindly, relied on him so heavily that a part of him had been willing to ignore and over-look that side to the man?

And why, when Arthur had thought them to be friends, had Merlin kept the truth from him.

If that Magi had never gotten hurt, would Merlin have _ever_ revealed his true identiy?

Thoughts buzzed through Arthur, and he rolled over, exhausted. He had gone through the motions of anger, betrayal and sadness over and over, but no matter how he tried to express them to his empty room, there was no satisfaction.

The fact of the matter was that there was one person he would always turn to in these situations, one person for whom he could convey his feelings with confidence and find guidance…Unfortunately that one person was also the subject of conversation that Arthur needed to cover.

With a growl, Arthur threw the covers back and slipped out of bed, pulling on his clothes. He knew there would be no peace for him until he had confronted this demon, and though he knew it wasn't wise to let his heart go over his head, he also knew he wouldn't be in his right mind until he had slept.

He left his room and made his way down to the dungeons. The guards there were surprised to see him, and Arthur dismissed them, telling the pair to go for a 'walk'. Both did so without question and Arthur descended down in toward the cells, his step now slow.

Carefully he made his way to Merlin's prison and stood there. His manservant was slumped inside on the far wall, crouched against it, head rested in his knees. He was dozing, but as Arthur approached, he looked up blearily. He blinked through the darkness and then grew impossibly still. Even in the low light, Arthur could see how pale Merlin was, and how red his eyes were. He had been crying, and he looked as haggard as Arthur felt.

Arthur couldn't pity him. He took one look at Merlin, and the betrayal and hurt flooded uncontrollably through him…though Arthur could not even identify exactly what it was that was making him angry any more.

Neither spoke, both staring at each other. Merlin's body quivered; he looked so cold and small. Arthur couldn't see past his rage, couldn't see past his sudden urge to open the door, cross to Merlin and slam him back into the wall. To shout at him until he was hoarse and the pressure in his chest was gone.

And yet, there were no words. Faced as he suddenly was with the person he had wanted to speak to most, there was nothing to say. Arthur couldn't find a starting point, couldn't find any way to convey all that he felt and had been through.

Turning, he made to march away, but Merlin suddenly spoke, his voice impossibly small. "Please…Don't go." Merlin begged and Arthur faltered and then slowly returned to his spot.

"What right do you have to ask things of me…?" he asked slowly and Merlin clambered to his feet, approaching the door slowly. His movement was awkward, as if he had been sat in the same spot for hours and his body was now completely stiff and cold.

"I lied to you. I'm sorry." Merlin agreed and Arthur gritted his teeth.

"How long?" he demanded, "How long have you been practising magic?"

"…I've always had it. It was never about practising…I was born with it."

"Born with it?"

"Yes." Merlin moved to the bars, wrapping his hands around them. "I won't apologise for that."

Arthur was speechless a moment. "You betrayed me." He growled.

"No, Arthur…I lied to you, there's a difference." Merlin insisted softly.

"You should have told me the truth!" Arthur barked.

"What would you have done?"

Arthur didn't have an answer to that. What would he have done? If his father had been alive, Merlin would have been executed that same day. And now…what was Arthur going to do? He growled and turning faced the wall, his hands clasped behind his back. "What would you do in my situation?" he eventually asked.

"Are you asking my advice?"

"What would you do?" Arthur repeated. Merlin was silent a long while.

"I don't know…" he eventually whispered. "I'd like to say…spare me. Come to understand…Accept… But I don't know, Arthur. I can only hope."

"How can I accept you…With what you are?"

"I'm no different to how I was this morning, or yesterday…or three years ago." Merlin breathed softly, "So you need to decide Arthur, are you here to speak to me as your friend, or as 'the sorcerer'? Because all I am…all I have ever been is the first…I am not defined by my magic. I am defined by what I do with it."

"And what do you do with it?"

"Protect. Save."

"Have you ever killed someone?"

Merlin grew still, his voice almost gone. "Yes."

"Then how can I trust you?" Arthur turned back and found that Merlin too had looked away, his back to the King. Slowly he slid to the floor and sat, staring at the prison wall.

"The same way I'm trusting you now…" Merlin breathed. "My life is in your hands, Arthur…I won't escape. Whatever you decide; my fate is yours. It's always been yours…That is my purpose, and I've made peace with it."

Arthur stood, processing these words, trying to translate the cocktail of feelings that were pulsing through him. "I need you," he suddenly declared, "I need you to talk to about this…but I need you our here…and you're in there…"

"You've got the keys, Arthur." Merlin reminded.

Arthur looked down to them and bit his lip. "Don't make it sound like I'm the one who put you in this situation. The only person to blame for this is you." He said, defensively. He watched Merlin hunch a little.

"And if you're mother had lived, all those years ago…Do you think I would be in this cell now?" he breathed and it took all of Arthur's self control not to grab at the manservant and drag him up against the bars.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!" he raged in a fresh fury. Merlin didn't reply, didn't even look around. "I knew there was no point coming down here!" Arthur turned away, making to march out of the room.

"You came for advice. I gave it to you. It's your choice whether you listen to it." Merlin said after him, "But no matter what you believe from today, know this Arthur…For all the lies I might have told you about what I am…I _am_ loyal to you. And the promise I made to you is real…I will remain loyal, and serve you, and…" Merlin's voice faltered, "And love you until the day I die…Be that tomorrow at dawn, or in fifty years time."

Arthur left without another word, refusing to listen to any more, his heart pounding, his head aching and his chest heavy with emotion.

Returning to bed, the King lay awake until the light peaked through his windows and he rose once more for the new day.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Drake was in the middle of his preparations when Morgana entered the room. She took one look at him, laughed and then – to his great surprise – reached her hand forward and touched a cold finger gently to the burn on his face. Almost instantly, the pain which had crept back over him had dulled and he realised with a jolt how much it had been bothering him.

"It would seem you were yet bested." She said with a surprising patience.

"One of the Magi was still capable of doing magic. I killed him." Drake stated, treading carefully. He had rather hoped to avoid the woman all together until success was imminent.

"And the Prince?" she asked plainly.

"Alive. For now." Drake uttered darkly and Morgana chuckled. Again, Drake was surprised; he had expected her rage.

"I thought you were being a little ambitious. No matter; your armies, I see, are gathering. You intend to march into Camelot?"

"All that protects it now are Knights and three powerless Magi. My armies are vast and I can use magic where none of them can; I did not intend to shed so much blood, but I will do whatever is necessary to kill that boy. Rest assured, Morgana; Camelot's throne will be yours."

"You know," Morgana circled him, "you never did explain your reasoning…You would do all of this for the head of one boy? What do you hope to achieve beyond that? You do not ask for riches, or power…what does Edmund Drake get for killing the Prince of Harmatia?"

Drake eyed her warily and then submitted; what use would it be to hold the truth back from her now? "Truthfully," he sat back in his chair, tentatively touching the burnt side of his face, "It is matter of principle. I am the first cousin of the Queen of Harmatia, whose son – my own blood – was murdered in order to put that Delphi brat inline for the throne."

"So you mean to kill him as matter of revenge?" Morgana sounded dubious, "Surely that cannot be your sole reasoning?"

"It is not." Drake admitted, "The Queen is actually the daughter of the Kathra dynasty, a Kingdom north of Harmatia, from which I was banished after…past indiscretions."

"So you think that if you rid of her of the boy who took her son's rightful place, she may forgive your past crimes and end your banishment?" Morgana identified.

"I long for home," Drake admitted, "My expulsion has been long and I yearn to take my rightful place once more in my father's castle."

"I can understand that longing." Morgana agreed, "Very well, Drake. I will march with you into Camelot. If you help me take my throne, I will ensure that you come with the highest recommendation when you finally return home."

Drake blinked and then bowed, "then my Lady Morgana," he oathed, "Upon my honour, you _will be_ crowned."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

It was nearing high-noon when Rufus stuck his head around the door of the council meeting, looking pale and sheepish. Zachary spotted him from where he was standing vigil behind Thestian, and gave him a look that could rot an apple. Thestian noticed him too.

"Lord Merle," he invited into the room, and Rufus entered, bowing with difficulty. He was stiff and in terrible pain, but he could not stay in bed any longer. Where his body would have usually already began to naturally heal, whatever Drake had done to immobilise the Magi's magic, had also sapped them of their ability to mend themselves. It would seem only Rufus' ability not to be burnt had remained, and even that, he sensed was fading very, very slowly. "How are you feeling?" King Thestian asked kindly, and Rufus gave a wain smile.

"I am well, thank you." He bowed again as he drew closer.

"You should be resting." Zachary said between his teeth, eyes narrowed at Rufus' defiance.

"I apologise for interrupting," Rufus said softly, his voice small and unsteady; Zachary was right, he was in no state to be wondering about, but he had made up his mind. "But if I might…I need to speak with the Prince." he looked up to Jionathan who was watching him carefully, his own face a little pale.

"We are in the middle of our negotiations-" Arthur began, and it was clear from his face he had not slept at all the previous night. Before he could continue however, Jionathan had stood without a word and pushed his chair back.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, stepping away from the table, "I'll only be a moment."

He crossed out and around toward Rufus who opened the door wider and stood to the side to let the Prince through. He pointedly ignored Zachary's gaze which was boring into him and followed the Prince out into the corridor.

Alone, the pair of them instinctively began to walk, both silent and grim. They made it out to the terrace, and finally alone of everyone else, Rufus felt safe enough to approach the Prince.

"You shouldn't be up." Jionathan immediately berated him, "you almost died."

"I'll be fine." Rufus wheezed, and Jionathan looked at him dubiously. "Eventually." Rufus added, "… When our magic finally starts working again."

"You cannot _use_ magic in Camelot."

"Oh, come on Jionat; it's a little _beyond_ that now, isn't it?" Rufus hissed, settling back against the banister, his legs growing weak. "Or do you think that that assassination attempt was a single affair and that we can blur over what happened?"

"None of us are trying to 'blur over' what happened." Jionathan bit, "Least of all me; you were almost killed."

"_You_ were almost killed," Rufus reprioritised, "And I would bet my life that it won't be the last time either." The Magi drew off and looked either side, "Jionat…Before the assassin came in…You _saw_ something."

"We're not talking about this."

"We _have_ to." Rufus grabbed at him as the Prince turned away, "_Jionat, _please_-_"

"-Jionathan!" The prince shouted, "My name is Jionat_han_!"

"You are not angry about my abbreviation. You are angry because I saw something that you have been keeping silent. Silent, because you're scared!" Rufus hissed.

"Scared!?" Jionathan choked, "Yes. Wouldn't _you_ be!" he demanded, and then lowered his voice, "What I saw…What I saw…" he bit his lip, "It's _bad_, Rufus. Something _bad_ is coming this way."

"How bad?" Rufus prompted and the Prince closed his eyes, struggling.

"An army…" he admitted, "I saw an army marching on Camelot. They're going to destroy it."

Rufus groaned, "We have to tell King Arthur." He made to stand, but Jionathan pushed him back.

"Tell him _what_?" Jionathan gasped, "That I had a dream- a…-a _vision_ of Camelot being destroyed?" he scoffed, "But that I have no proof, no evidence of the fact, no reason he should believe I'm anything more than mad…And even if he _did_ believe me – when I don't even believe myself – what then? He throws me into the dungeon with his manservant for…for 'practising magic'."

"Having visions hardly counts as-" Rufus began.

"-In this country, I'm sure someone would class it as that." Jionathan insisted. "We cannot prepare for a battle based solely on a…a feverish, fit-induced dream."

"You said so yourself, it was _more_ than that."

"Perhaps, but even so…I have no proof." Jionathan struggled, "All we can do is be vigilant…"

Rufus looked out over the village down below. There, people went about their lives, innocent and oblivious to the dangers that approached. "I just hope that's enough…" he muttered worriedly.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Gwaine had left Camelot.

With the growing pressures of all that was going on, a familiar, mixed and uneasy feeling had filled him until he had saddled up his horse and ridden out of the city as quickly as he could. Two miles out from the castle and a part of him had wondered whether this was permanent and he was once again on the long road.

Five miles out, he decided that life would be simpler if he returned to his previous life-style. Who was he to pretend to be a Knight? It may have been in his blood, but at his soul all Gwaine had ever been was a drunk and a trouble maker. A life on the road was where he belonged.

Eight miles out, and he started to plan where he would go to next: perhaps he would head toward Harmatia? Maybe even further, explore the new countries, find work on the way to help him get by.

Ten miles out, and he had stopped at the border, settled on a ridge that looked out over the open road, and decided that there was no way he could take a step further.

Camelot was his home, he had to return. Back to the knights he had come to know as brothers, back to the only King he would pledge himself to…

And back to Merlin.

Camelot was where Gwaine belonged.

Even knowing this, Gwaine remained where he was a while, staring out over the horizon, almost like a threat – that a part of him still wanted to leave, still wanted to roam, still wanted to be free of this pain. Emotions and thoughts swamed through him as he tried to clear his troubled mind, and come to terms with all that had happened.

He was angry, first and foremost. Angry at Arthur and angry at Merlin.

Of course a part of him had already suspected; Merlin had that sense about him, and the discovery that he was a warlock had not really surprised Gwaine. What did was the betrayal he felt…Not for what Merlin was, but because…Merlin had never told him.

This, Gwaine decided, despite how much it hurt, he could forgive. Arthur's reaction however…

Fine; so the King had said he wouldn't execute Merlin, but what did that mean for the manservant instead? Could Arthur ever accept magic? Could Arthur ever accept _Merlin_?

More like, he would banish Merlin from the land. If that's what happened, Gwaine decided, Merlin would not be alone in leaving Camelot. Sure, Merlin would never love Gwaine in the same way, but…They could get by, the pair of them.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Gwaine groaned, "He loves that idiot. If Arthur were to cast him out, Merlin would _die._" he buried his face into his hands, his whole chest aching.

He felt useless. What was he supposed to do? Merlin was his friend, and Arthur was his King…But in that moment, Gwaine wanted to punch the pair of them. Then lock them in a room together and force them to sort it out.

For a moment, the idea of the open road seemed temping again, and then the sound of horses hooves alerted him to a new comer and he looked around to see Percival riding fast up the path. The knight drew his horse to a sharp halt as he spotted Gwaine, and quickly dismounted, running over.

"There you are!" Percival tied up his stallion beside Gwaine's mare and crossed quickly over to him. Gwaine remained where he was, sat in his plain clothes, looking out over the empty road. "I was worried I might have missed you."

"What are you doing here, Percival?" Gwaine asked flatly, and Percival grew still. He had not heard that tone often from Gwaine, but the other knight was too stressed and emotionally drained to bother putting on any theatrics. His bitterness and heartache were evident on his face.

"I heard from the servants that you rode out…You're not wearing your armour. I was…I was afraid you were-"

"Leaving?" Gwaine gave a half-laugh, looking back ahead of him. "Maybe I was…"

Percival was still a while, and then came and sat beside Gwaine. "Why did you stop?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know." Gwaine shrugged, "thought of your ugly mug, and how much trouble you'd get in without me, and didn't have the heart."

The joke was flat, but both of them smiled despite it. Silence hung between them and Percival moved closer.

"Why did you come out here, Perc?"

"I had to catch up to you. Incase."

"Why do you _care_?" Gwaine muttered, and the man beside him seemed to almost grow ridged. Gwaine felt defeated in that moment, defeated and sad. Percival seemed to sense the gloom that rolled off of him, and seemed to struggle with what to say a while.

"You know…After my family died…" Percival began and Gwaine sat up, a little more alert. Never, in all the years he had known the man, had Percival ever spoken of his life before Camelot in anything more than grunts or affirmations. It had always been Lancelot who had forwarded the necessary details, with Percival remaining quiet and reserved on the matter. "After they died…" Percival repeated, as if trying to find his words, "I was…very much alone. And angry, and…Lost."

Gwaine hummed a soft agreement. Yes, he knew what it was to be lost. He knew very, very well.

"Meeting Arthur, becoming a Knight, it seemed…like a dream." Percival continued, "A part of me didn't really believe it was happening, a part of me remained detached. I just…wanted to direct my anger, but for my actions to _mean_ something; I wanted to do good…But then, you and…the others, I…I found friends in this dark place, and I suddenly remembered what it was to live. And to laugh. The family I lost, I can never replace…But in that same way…Camelot has become a new family. You…_You_ are a part of that family." His voice seemed to grow, "And perhaps that's one-sided, but when I heard you had ridden out, I saddled up my horse as quickly as I could, and I would have ridden one-hundred more miles through enemy territory if it meant catching up to you and bringing you home. So don't you dare ask me _why _I care; of_ course_ I care."

Gwaine was stunned; he stared at Percival openly, his mouth ajar. He opened and closed it a few times, and then turned back to the road and dropped his head down into his knees. "I don't know what to do, Perc…" he groaned, "With Merlin…And Arthur…I don't want my loyalties to be divided, but I can't…I can't-" he broke off with a choke.

"It's at these times that we need to stick together more than ever," Percival insisted softly, "Otherwise we'll fall apart. I don't want that Gwaine…I don't want us to fall apart. Not after all we've built together."

Gwaine raised his head with a nod. "I know…I know, it's just hard." he rubbed his face, "I don't want to leave, Percival. Camelot has been the only home I've ever known…"

And yet the conflict between Merlin and Arthur was going to drive him out…That was it, Gwaine identified. That was why he was angry. In an instant he fully appreciated all that Percival had said.

"You're my family too, Perc." He said, "That's why I couldn't go any further today. You, Elyan…even Leon, with that stick up his arse…I'd die for you all. And I die for Merlin and Arthur too."

"Let's hope it never gets to that." Percival murmured and Gwaine looked around with his first real smile.

"I don't know, all we ever seem to be doing is pulling their arses out of the fire." he joked and Percival gave a shrug of agreement.

"Useless manservant for a useless King." He agreed and the pair of them sniggered. "You owe me a golden coin, by the way."

"What for?"

"Our bet. That Arthur was going to be rotten to Merlin."

"Oh, _come on_! This doesn't count."

"He's _arrested _him, it counts." Percival persisted. "Pay up."

"Percival," Gwaine's voice grew more serious.

"No excuses – pay, or I'll double it-"

"-No, Percival!" Gwaine hissed, pulling the man down and pointed out to the road ahead. In the distance, a dust trail was rising up, and through it an army could be seen. Both Knights grew still, watching silently as the approaching militia marched on, coming over the hill.

"How many men…?" Percival whispered.

"I don't know…A couple thousand, maybe more…" Gwaine replied faintly. "Do you recognise those banners?" he squinted; they were yellow with the image of a poised griffon.

"No…" Percival shifted back, "But I recognise that one…" he nodded his head toward another one and Gwaine's entire stomach flipped.

"Morgana…" he realised, and Percival was already scrabbling back to the horse. "I don't suppose there's any chance they're just passing through…" Gwaine joked weakly.

"We need to get back and warn Arthur!" Percival threw himself up onto the back of his horse.

"Of course they aren't…" Gwaine lamented, and following Percival's example, he leapt up into the saddle, the pair turning back toward Camelot. "My mother had a saying, you know. It feels somewhat appropriate now." Gwaine informed as they spurred the horses on, "And that's the it never rains in Camelot, but it _pours_."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And that's it! Next chapter should be up next week! Hope you all had a fun Halloween, and for those in the UK, wishing you a great Bonfire Night! **

**Leave a comment; it'll make me update faster. :p**


	8. The Reason I was Born

**Hi guys! A new update. Again, sorry for the delay in update. I've been having some difficulties at home and so things have been a little slow creatively…All the same, writing this is very therapeutic and I'm really determined to see it through. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review; you guys are really keeping me going through a particularly shit time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"We may have the element of surprise, but Arthur's men will quickly rally up to the barricades. Camelot is a strong fortress, and thus the best way to defeat it is to attack from both the inside and the out." Morgana informed Drake as they rode, the pair side by side, leading their force to battle.

"I agree," Drake nodded, "But how are we to get inside?"

"Command your men to begin the barrage, and send a small group of your finest in. There are tunnels below Camelot that lead in to the dungeons. They can sneak through while Arthur is distracted, then while some can attack from behind, the others can open the gates and let our forces in. And then Camelot will be ours."

"You seem to have a good head for strategy." Drake congratulated and Morgana looked cooley away, her eyes suddenly distant.

"Uther saw to it I was educated in warfare. As a child, I had no taste for battle or bloodshed…What a foolish young girl I was."

"And the King? What would you have me do with him?"

"Arthur?" Morgana looked back, and instructed clearly. "…Leave him to me."

"As you wish, my Lady. And in return…" Drake trailed off.

"Have no fear; the Prince of Harmatia is yours." Morgana promised. "Together we will destroy both Delphi and Pendragon and return to our rightful seats."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Arthur felt like his head was about to split open. The consistent head-ache he'd had since the previous afternoon had grown to an almost feverish pitch and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears in a steady pound.

"_I will remain loyal, and serve you, and…And love you until the day I die…" _Merlin's voice came, like a never-ending echo in his head, and Arthur's whole heart flipped. What was he supposed to do with that? Merlin's voice had been so sincere. Arthur wasn't sure how he would have felt about such a statement before, but on top of the discovery of what Merlin was…His ears rang with the force of his pounding head and he grunted, massaging his temples aggressively. Thestian noticed him, and frowned with concern.

"Arthur, you are not well." He noted, leaning in over the table to peer at the man's face. Arthur blinked and sat back, though it made the room tilt sickeningly. He wanted to lie down, close his eyes and wait for everything to stop.

"I'm fine." He said grimly, "I simply did not sleep well, and yesterday's events have…rather set my mood back."

Thestian gave him a sympathetic look, and Arthur was oddly reassured by it. It occurred to the King that, were Uther not dead, he would have only been a little older than Thestian currently was. It felt like a long time since Arthur had actually had a figure head looking over him with concern like that. It was a strangely comforting feeling and it relieved some of the pressure in his head.

Or would have if, in that moment, Gwaine and Percival had not burst, uninvited through the doors.

"This is a private council!" Arthur lost his temper, jumping to his feet, sick to the death of interruptions. Neither Gwaine or Percival wavered, both breathless and practically falling over each other. They struggled to get their words out.

"Army…" Gwaine finally said between gasps, "Approaching. Mor-…Morgana…" he broke off, "Attack."

It was all Arthur needed to hear. "Are you sure?" his entire body grew ridged, "How far? How many?"

"Sure…" Percival agreed, "Saw her…her…banner…Less than an hour away…"

"Couple thousand." Gwaine informed and Arthur's buzzing mind suddenly went completely blank.

A couple thousand men marching on Camelot, less than an hours away, and Morgana was leading them…He wished very much he could think in that instant, but nothing came to him and he stood, blank-faced and panicked. Gwaine and Percival straightened, watching him expectantly, waiting for orders.

Arthur blinked, and then looked around to the corner of the room for inspiration. But Merlin was not there, in his usual perch. Arthur stared at the empty wall and was overcome with an overwhelming sense of loss and hopelessness.

"Arthur." Gwaine hissed, "They're _coming_. What do we _do_!?" he demanded and Arthur snapped back around and looked to the two men.

_His_ men. _His _brothers in arms. _His_ people.

And suddenly he remembered himself and immediately he flew into action. "Gather the rest of the Knights; ring the alarm bells and guide the people up to the castle immediately. We'll clear the hall and keep them there for safety. Then prepare the soldiers, and move up to the barricades; the fortress is strong and it will hold if we man it properly. I want archers in every tower. We're going into siege; go!" he ordered and immediately both men bowed and strode away.

Arthur turned back to Thestian and Jionathan who had stood. "We are under attack?" the Prince asked.

"Apparently so, from my sister Morgana."

"Our forces are at your disposal." Thestian gestured for the Magi, who had been all but forgotten on the far wall, and they came forward. "Zachary, gather the rest of the guard who came with us; you will do as Arthur commands."

Arthur did not refuse the aid, "Go down to the lower quarters and help to evacuate the people. We don't have much time; I know Morgana, and she will destroy anyone or anything that gets in her way."

Zachary gave a stiff nod and, to Arthur's surprise, the three Magi actually ran out of the door after Gwaine and Percival. The King breathed out shakily and then turned back to Thestian and Jionathan.

"I'm afraid the rest of the negotiations will have to wait…We are going into battle." He said.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"Quickly – make your way up to the castle! Leave your possessions behind, they are not as important as your lives!" Zachary shouted, herding the panicked citizens up through the streets. "Help the elderly and the young!" he ordered over the voices that rose and fell around him. Up further ahead, he could see Hathely and Emeric working with Elyan and Leon to gather weaponry up into the barricades. Through the moving crowd, Rufus suddenly appeared running over.

"Zachary!" he waved and shouted and Zachary turned to him as his brother approached. "What's happening? I heard we're under attack." He said, but something of his face showed he wasn't surprised. Zachary studied him, and decided he would have to ask after that later.

"Yes," he confirmed and Rufus breathed in, troubled and sickly looking. "And you should be up at the castle. Resting."

"How am I supposed to rest when we're in danger?" Rufus snapped.

"You're no good to any of us if you collapse…Which is exactly what it looks like you're about to do." Zachary moved forward and studied Rufus who wavered a little. His little brother pulled back stubbornly; ever the obstinate shit. "Fine, if you want to do something, go back to the castle and find Gaius." Zachary ordered, "You've some training as a physician, haven't you? Outside of your healing ability."

"A little."

"Well he may have need of you then. We have enough soldiers; but the injured will need to be attended to."

Rufus nodded, and there was a relief in his face; he needed to feel useful. Zachary understood that. "Thank you." Rufus nodded, and turning he strode back up toward the castle as Zachary looked around. Suddenly from the barricades a shout came out.

"Scouts! Ahead! They're here!"

The bells began to toll even more deafeningly and Zachary looked around urgently, seeing that just beyond the city gate people were still trying to get through. He ran toward them, slipping through the screaming crowd. "Go!" he ordered, "Go, leave everything and run!"

The army scouts came running, armed and ready to kill. Zachary knew their intention was to breech the first gate before the army arrived so that it couldn't be closed, therefor compromising the outer circle of the fortress. He wouldn't let them.

Drawing out his weapon he skidded out of the gate and met the first assailant, whom he dispatched with an easy swipe. Even without his magic, Zachary was a trained killer and had learnt from a young age how to wield a weapon properly.

The second attacker came in from his right, and he swivelled down, cutting the man at the knee and then slicing up in another easy kill. Zachary did not have time to feel victory as another two came forward. He stepped into their attacks, altering his defence as he moved into their space, compromising their swords; most people were not trained of how to wield a weapon in a confined space.

Blood soaked into his clothes as he killed, but he did not mind it; now was not the time for soft-heartedness. He needed to keep the enemy at bay whilst the town evacuated.

"Lord Zachary!" A voice shouted from behind him, and he turned to see Gwen waving desperately at him, "Get in! We need to close the gate!" she shouted and Zachary nodded, and turning, ran back up toward the wall. Instantly he knew he wasn't going to make it; if he got through, so would several of the enemy and Gwen was stood, unarmed and vulnerable.

"Close it!" he ordered, but Gwen simply stood at the exit, waiting for him. "Close it!" he shouted again, and saw her shake her head. He gritted his teeth and pushed on faster.

Clearing the wall, he got through and skidded to a halt, turning to see the enemy spilling in after him. Five, then ten, then twenty.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Gwen seize the leaver and drag it down with all her might. The portcullis gave a strange screech as it was released, and came tumbling down over the enemies head as they came through. Zachary ran in straight away to dispatch the few who had cleared the wall with him.

Colliding with the first, he used all his brute strength to disarm and kill him, immediately seizing the fallen man's sword. "Guinevere!" he shouted, throwing it to her.

She caught it with expert ease, but seemed somewhat surprised by his actions.

"Watch my back!" Zachary ordered, as if she were one of his soldiers, and though she was dressed in a skirt, she did that, taking up an impressive stance. Together, the pair of them started at the enemy, pushing them back against the closed gate.

Gwen moved forward, her weapon spinning in her hands as she defended the city, dispatching the enemy with clean and notably painless efficiency.

But even with their skill, several of the attackers were slipping past the pair in toward the town. Unfortunately for them, they were cut off quickly as Percival appeared with Marcel Hathely, the pair picking up any of the stragglers and killing them effortlessly.

Zachary faced the last enemy, cutting him down with ease and then turned to Gwen to see if she was alright. She looked all around, her guard still raised, and then seeing no more threats, lowered her weapon. "How did you know?" she asked Zachary, a little breathless, "That I could wield a sword?"

"Your hands." He replied, "When you brought us those drinks yesterday, I noticed; you're hands are strong. I'd wager you're the daughter of a blacksmith."

"I am…" Gwen admitted, "I used to help in the forge a little."

"Which meant you probably held a sword on several occasions. More than that however, it's clear from the calluses on your palm and fingers that you weren't idle in training with one either."

"My father taught both of his children to love first, but be prepared to defend against those who don't." Gwen smiled and Zachary was oddly dazzled by how beautiful it was; so full of warmth and life and hope.

"Come on." He took her hand, as if on instinct. She did not fight him. "We need to get back up to the castle; the rest of the army is coming."

Gwen nodded, and together the pair ran hand in hand back up to safety.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Gwaine was up on to battlements, Percival close by. Below, the army had gathered and were trying to sneak forward to break down the gate. The Knights, in their best effort, refused to let them, bombarding them with arrows, stones and even boiling oil whenever they dared get too close.

But something troubled the Knight. To all intense and purposes, Camelot's position was strong at this time, and they were not short of weapons either. Of course, Morgana's army was large in number, but even a vast army could be picked off by arrows.

Yet, Gwaine could not shake the feeling something was wrong. It seemed so irregular for Morgana to attack in this way. She was sneaky; that was her greatest strength. Of course, the assault would have been a surprise one if Gwaine and Percival had not spotted it, but regardless it wouldn't have remained a surprise for long when people saw an army of two-thousand marching toward them. Still, something was off.

"Do there seem to less of them then we saw before?" he shouted over to Percival who frowned.

"Well, yes; we're killing them." He replied, and there was a note of ill-timed victory in his voice. Gwaine shook his head.

"No, there seems to be a chunk missing…Don't you see?" he asked and Percival peered out.

"It might have just been that we thought we saw more when they came marching over the hill. They were far away…"

"That's not in." Gwaine insisted. "Some are missing…If I were Morgana and I wanted to break into the castle, I wouldn't just attack from the front."

"Well they're not attacking from the back." Percival shrugged, loosing an arrow. Gwaine thought hard.

Morgana knew the castle well; she knew its weak points, and whist the portcullis was one, the other was…

"The tunnels!" he shouted over, "How could we be so stupid; it's Morgana! She'll have sent men through into the tunnels!"

Percival stood, alert. "We need to barricade them!" he gasped and Gwaine shook his head, abandoning his weapons as he turned to run down the stairs.

"Never mind that!" he cried, "The tunnels lead through the dungeons; _Merlin's_ in there!"

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Merlin could hear the clamour of battle from his cell and he tried to peer through the window to see what was happening. "Hello!" he shouted out, "What's going on! Can anybody hear me!?"

There were no replies, only screams and shouts. Merlin looked hopelessly around and considered blasting the doors away.

But no; if he did that than he would be proving to Arthur that he was a dangerous sorcerer. He had sworn to stay where he was. Still, Merlin decided, if things got too hectic outside, he would have to intervene. Even if it meant betraying Arthur in order to save him.

He paced the cell, anxious and worried. What if he had left it too late? No; the shouting was relatively controlled outside, the screams of panic not of anguish. What was going on? Who could possibly be attacking them…Surely not Morgana?

Merlin's breath quickened, if Morgana was here than they would _need_ Merlin to fight her. He gritted his teeth, peering out the window again. "Dammit." he groaned. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Of _course_ it was Morgana.

Merlin turned back to the door, his heart heavy. He wanted to stay where he was, he wanted to prove to Arthur that he could…But before Merlin, came everyone else; he _had_ to protect them. Morgana was too dangerous.

Striding over to the door, he concentrated on it. Ever since being thrown in the cells, and especially after his conversation with Arthur, his magic had felt strange and weak. It had not replenished like it usually would, and Merlin understood why. It was tied directly to Arthur; their destinies were bound together, and without him, without his acceptance, Merlin was losing strength, fast.

This betrayal might very well be the act that would kill the warlock once and for all, and Merlin faced the door knowing that. Knowing that his actions today would save Arthur, but would probably see him dead.

"Tospringe!" he directed the spell at the door, and it sprung open like he'd taken a battering ram to it. He stepped out into the corridor and then drew still, frowning. He could hear footsteps, but they weren't coming from up within the castle. He frowned, looking toward the exit and then back further into the dungeon.

A sword came crashing down toward his face and Merlin gave a cry of shock and dropped immediately, ducking to avoid it. It hit the wall of the cell next to him, and Merlin scrabbled back. Several soldiers loomed over him, more coming down the tunnel. They raised their weapons and Merlin, unable to think of a spell, raised his hand and released a burst of raw magic instead.

It did as he intended, sending a small blast into the group and pushing them back. Merlin used the time to scrabble up and away, but almost as soon as he was vertical, he felt his entire body drain and dropped again. For a moment, he thought he was going to pass-out, his vision darkening around the corners.

'_How much magic did I release…?'_ he gasped as he stumbled onto his front, barely able to heave himself up. Panic set in; this didn't make sense. He knew he was weakened, but could he really be so much so?

'_Your magic is tied to your emotions, and you're emotionally compromised.'_ he gritted his teeth, trying to find something within him – anything – to help him scramble up onto his feet again.

But the truth was, there was nothing. He felt defeated in an instant. The man he loved had sentenced him to die, the men he had considered friends had arrested him, and he had refused Rufus' offer for love and freedom…

Merlin had chosen death, and so now his body was accepting it.

"Not like this." He choked, trying to heave himself up, "Not like this…!"

He heard the footsteps behind him, the enemy recovering themselves and he rolled onto his front in time to see them advancing.

And then, the one closest to him had a cross-bolt sticking out of his chest, and Merlin tilted his head back intime to see Gwaine stood on the steps, reloading the weapon and aiming it. He released another arrow and then scrabbled forward toward Merlin.

"Merlin!" he cried urgently, seizing the man by the arms and dragging him up. The sight of Gwaine renewed something in the warlock, and he found the strength to stand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Merlin choked, and Gwaine drew his sword, pushing Merlin behind him.

"Go – I'll cover you!"

"There are too many!" Merlin choked. "You'll be killed."

"Better me than you." Gwaine rolled his head and gave Merlin a sharp grin and Merlin felt his magic solidify and strengthen. It wasn't just his life on the line, now Gwaine's was too.

"No." Merlin came by his side, "I'm already set to die; you aren't. I'll hold them off; you need to warn Arthur."

"Arthur wasn't going to execute you Merlin," Gwaine informed, "and Perc is already getting to that. We need you upside; Morgana's attacking. Go, Merlin, go!" he ordered and lunged forward to attack. Merlin gritted his teeth, and followed him, disobediently.

He couldn't risk using his magic; it was draining him too much at the moment, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. Merlin had learnt a few things over the years. And whilst he was no great swordsman, he could just about handle the blade.

He picked up one of the swords of the fallen and began to fight at Gwaine's side. Gwaine paved the way with an impressive skill – for all the other Knights teasing, Gwaine was considered one of the best in combat – and pushed on down the tunnel. But even for all his proven strength, the enemy were too great in number, and Gwaine was against an unstoppable flow.

"We're going to be overrun!" Merlin shouted, "We need to retreat."

"We won't make it." Gwaine replied grimly, locked into battle. "You need to go Merlin."

"Not without you!" Merlin insisted and Gwaine gave a roar as he pressed on against the tide of soldiers who seemed to be pouring endlessly into the tunnels. Some spread out, disappearing out through different corridors, whilst the rest advanced on the Knight. "Gwaine!" Merlin cried a warning as two of the enemy set themselves upon the man, the third coming at him from behind. Merlin dove forward and intervenes before the soldier's blade could embed itself into Gwaine's shoulder. He spun so that his back was on Gwaine's, his blade between him and the enemy's sword.

"I told you to run." Gwaine cried back to him between gritted teeth.

"I'm not very good at following orders." Merlin replied, and bringing his leg up he kicked the enemy as hard as he could in the sternum, throwing him back.

"Why don't you use magic?" Gwaine asked, "You can still get out of here."

"Magic isn't working properly." Merlin said breathlessly, "Not since Arthur…"

"Jesus Christ, man!" Gwaine dispatched the two enemy that were crowding him and moved on, breathless and almost laughing, "Your dependence on each-other is exhausting; would you just kiss and settle this already so we can survive this bloody attack!?"

"Shut up!" Merlin swung his blade hard, the momentum almost sending him into the wall; he really wasn't built to wield a sword properly. "It's not my fault; I didn't ask to have my destiny intertwined with that prat's! I didn't ask to fall inlove with him!"

"You don't need to tell me, who would voluntarily love _Arthur_!?" Gwaine's voice, thick with the excretion of the fight, still managed to be alive with humour. As only Gwaine's could be in the face of certain death.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin admitted, dodging down as an enemy swung toward his head. "The last few days have taught me that. I _don't_ matter." Merlin was suddenly fuelled by anger, "My purpose, the reason I was born was all to protect him."

"You were born for more than just _Arthur Pendragon_." Gwaine roared obstinately, and Merlin could see that soon they would be overrun. "You _do_ matter! You have _always_ mattered." Gwaine turned back as if to confront Merlin, and the warlock's heart seized as he saw an enemy use the distraction to bring his club down toward Gwaine's head. The Knight saw just in time, and dodged, but the club clipped his shoulder instead with a sickening force and Gwaine was forced to his knees with a cry of anguish. The enemy raised the club again and Merlin stabbed him cleanly through the belly, and dragged Gwaine back up to his feet.

The armour around the shoulder was crushed, and Merlin knew that below it the collar was broken and Gwaine's arm was most definitely dislocated. The Knight's face was contorted in pain, but he swapped his sword to his other hand, staggering as if he meant to continue fighting.

"Gwaine, stop!" Merlin tried to block his way.

"Get out of here, Merlin. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Gwaine," Merlin moved infront of him again, "Listen, you're _right._ I was born for more than Arthur. I was born for you to…And I'm sorry that this is all I can do." He leant forward and kissed the Knight chastely, before, using Gwaine's surprise, he summoned all his strength and pushed the man forcefully back and out of the way.

"Merlin." Gwaine gasped as he hit the floor and Merlin turned back, gathering what little magic he could feel left. He concentrated his energy to the stone-work above him. "Merlin, no!" Gwaine cried, reaching for him but before he could catch the warlock's sleeve, Merlin emitted a blast of power that sent a shock-wave up into the stone all around him. Gwaine fell back, the enemy crashing into each other as dust began to crumble from the roof, and then loose stones as the brick work crumbled. Merlin closed his eyes, concentrated his magic and released another, final burst.

He could feel his heart-beat slowing, could hear the sound of the destruction around him. He was going to block the tunnels and see to it no enemies got into Camelot…Even if that meant burying himself alive.

The cracks that had appeared in the ceiling grew in length, widening with a ferocious shriek until one was above Merlin. The rock split and came tumbling down toward his head…

And then just as Merlin reserved himself to death, a hand snatched him by the shoulder.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"Merlin? Merlin?"

Someone was shaking him hard. The sound was warped and Merlin felt heavy and disconnected from the world. The shaking did not stop.

"Open your eyes, come on."

"Is he breathing?" another, weak voice asked. And Merlin felt a hand hovering close to his mouth. He tried to move, but his body did not respond. He wondered vaguely how he was still alive…

Magic. He released. He could still feel a little, burning like a tiny hearth right in the centre of his chest. All it needed was some air.

He took in a sudden, forceful breath and coughed, dust hanging in the air. Immediately someone was helping him up and pounding him on the back until his airway was clear and he could breathe. The small fire of magic inside of him grew, and then grew and he opened his eyes, blinking. Arthur stared back.

"Arthur…?" Merlin choked, disbelieving.

"You idiot!" Arthur berated, "You almost killed yourself! We could have barricaded the tunnels some other way."

Merlin was too stunned to speak. He felt a tremendous feeling of disembodiment and wondered whether maybe he was still unconscious and dreaming this all. "Gwaine…?" he eventually choked.

"He's alright…" Another voice called, and Merlin spotted Percival and Leon squatted beside the felled Knight. "Well…for the most part."

"Merlin?" Gwaine's face was a sickly shade of grey, "Y-you _arse_…Do-don't you ever d-d-do that again…" he stuttered.

"Easy," Leon pushed the man down, "You're hurt. Lie still. We're going to get you to Gaius."

Merlin tried to push himself up, "I can heal it…" he began to offer and then collapsed back. Arthur steadied him. "Just…give me…a moment…" Merlin panted.

"Stop trying to do everything yourself, just because you have magic." Arthur rebuked, and Merlin looked back at him. He was still certain the King wasn't there. Still certain this wasn't real.

"You…You _pulled_ me out." He realised.

"I wasn't going to let you die."

"But…But I'm-"

"My idiot manservant, yes." Arthur stated flatly, "And the other part…we can deal with that later. Now stop trying to fight this whole battle by yourself. I need you with me upstairs, not buried under six-foot of rubble here."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. "You…_saved_ me." He repeated. "After everything, you_…you came for_ me. Why?"

"Because maybe a part of what you said last night was true." Arthur didn't look into Merlin's eyes, "And maybe I just need a little time to think it all through and come to terms with it, without you martyring yourself. Can you stand?"

Merlin couldn't, but it wasn't because he was hurt. In that instant he was so overwhelmed by the urge to cry, he could barely hold himself together. "You came for me…" he sobbed beneath his breath, "Even after I lied…even with what I am…You all came for me."

"I told you, you fucking idiot…" Gwaine groaned from where he was on the floor, "You _matter._ To _all_ of us."

Elyan crossed over to the manservant, and together between Arthur and him, they managed to heave Merlin up to his feet. His knees felt weak, but Arthur caught hum by the waist before he could tumble down, Merlin leaning heavily against him. Arthur held him firmly. "Come on; some of the enemy got through. Let's go and stop them."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**Please review! It'll make me update faster, honestly. **


	9. Holding the Wall

**Whoop whoop! Another chapter! I'm sorry I'm so terrible at writing battles, but I hope it all makes sense. **

**Thank you again to everyone who left a review, it just means the entire world to me. **

**Hope you enjoyed this next instalment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

There was chaos in the castle, constant movement, cries of pain and fear as the wounded moved in and out, women and children gathered, panicked and even hysterical. And the smell of blood, oh so familiar to Rufus now as he followed after Gaius, picking up what the physician couldn't.

Rufus wasn't much use. His medical skills had always been limited to a basic level, but he could set bone, stitch and bandage, and at that point that was all that was needed. He had just finished with one patient when he turned around to see Arthur striding up the stairs, with Merlin leaning heavily against him, looking drained.

"Merlin!" Rufus cried joyously, crossing over to them before, with a jolt he spotted the knights behind, "Oh Gods, Gwaine; what happened!?"

"Some enemies got through into the dungeon. Gwaine and Merlin for the most part held them off, but…" Arthur settled Merlin gently onto a bench, and then turned to help the other Knights lay Gwaine down.

"He's got a broken collar, dislocated shoulder." Merlin informed breathlessly, and Rufus took a moment to cross to the warlock and take his hand.

"It's good to see you." He whispered and Merlin gave him a bright smile.

"You too." He squeezed Rufus' fingers, and the Magi turned back to his patient. Down the hall, Gaius was in the middle of a complex procedure saving a man's life, so Rufus turned to the task at hand.

"There's nothing we can do about the collar, presently." he reached down to the break to feel how extensive the damage was. "I presume he was wearing armour? It seems to have absorbed most of the impact. I can reset the arm, but you will not be joining back in his battle."

"Says you…" Gwaine wheezed with a cheeky smile and Rufus considered him long and hard. It occurred to him that, had Gwaine not introduced Rufus to Merlin, it might have very well been this man's bed he had ended up in…Camelot was a welcoming place indeed, and Rufus shook his head.

"Says me, indeed. I will knock you out if I have to. Now lie still – this is going to hurt. A lot." he said candidly, taking the man's arm.

"Aren't you supposed to say everything's going to be fine?" Gwaine coughed, "Terrible bedside manner. _Terrible_."

"I'm a Magi, not a physician. Scream if you have to." He encouraged, "On three." He watched Gwaine take a deep breath, "One-" he set it with a sharp pull and Gwaine's entire body jolted. To his credit, he only yelped, but whatever colour had been in his face drained and he settled back on the bench, gasping, almost yellow in colour, teeth chattering.

"I thought…I thought you said…on _three_." he choked out, miserably.

"I lied." Rufus inspected the arm. Having a dislocated shoulder set was bad enough, but the impact on the collar would have been excruciating. It didn't bear thinking about how much pain Gwaine must have suffered in his past, to be able to take it so effortlessly.

"Fuck you, Rufus…" Gwaine panted, and his eyes were squeezed closed as Rufus moved the arm up and bound it still to Gwaine's chest. The Magi reached a tentative hand up to Gwaine's forehead. The skin was warm, and Rufus suspected that a fever would soon break out over the knight, which wasn't good. He gritted his teeth and continued to bind the arm, before straightening.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked as Rufus turned back to them.

"It'll take time." Rufus informed. "He won't be able to use that arm for a while, and he will have to build up strength in it…But, knowing Gwaine…He'll make a full recovery…For now though, this part won't be pleasant. He can't move. And there will be fever, probably. And pain. I'm afraid all he can do now is rest."

"He already saved us all by realising they were coming through the tunnels, that's enough. We will leave him in your capable hands." Arthur shook Rufus' hand, just as a soldier ran up toward them.

"Your Highness," he dipped into a brief bow, "The enemy have breached the first wall, they are in the lower quarters."

Arthur swore loudly just as from across the room, Jionathan ran in through the doors. He was armed with a sword, and there was blood on his sleeve. He was followed very closely by Zachary.

"Arthur." Jionathan skidded across, "We've been trying to quell the tide, but they're coming through. The second wall of defence has been damaged."

"We need to repair and secure it before they break through that as well." Arthur decided, looking over to the rest of his Knights, "Go with the Prince Jionathan, defend the wall."

"There isn't time." Zachary spoke up, and Rufus saw him glance briefly over to Merlin and bow his head in quiet respect, something he did not afford the King. Arthur, in his current state, didn't seem to notice or care. "The enemy are coming in too fast, some are already in the castle."

"What do you suggest?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"We'll hold them off." Zachary said simply, "I'll take my men outside of the second defence. We'll buy you time to repair and fortify it."

Rufus entire body erupted into panic, "Are you insane!?" he demanded before Arthur could reply.

"You don't have magic here. You'll be killed." Jionathan added, and though he did not sound aghast, his response was measured and cautious.

"Yes." Zachary agreed flippantly, "We probably will. But more innocents will die if they break through. Your highness," he directed to Arthur, "I already have the blessing of King Thestian to do whatever it is you command."

Arthur looked at Zachary for a long time, and then to Jionathan. "What do you think?"

Jionathan avoided Rufus' eyes, "Zachary and his men may be few…But they are strong. They can hold the tide."

"Fine. Then go." Arthur agreed and Zachary gave a salute, shot Rufus a smile and turned to march away.

"No!" Rufus lunged after him, and Zachary looked around, "You can't do this! You cannot _preach_ to me about suicidal behaviour and then throw your own life away!"

"Yes I can, I'm your big brother. I can do what I want." Zachary waggled his eyebrows. "If our master asks, tell him I died bravely in the name of the King."

"If you die, I'll tell him you cried hysterically and pissed yourself!" Rufus retorted and Zachary shrugged.

"Probably more accurate." He turned and run out, and Rufus growled in anger and then turned back on the King.

"You have sent my brother to die." he couldn't hold back his spite. Lords knew Rufus was not a disrespectful man, but this warranted his anger. Arthur seemed to welcome it.

"He volunteered," Arthur did not seem happy by his own command, but was resolute, "I have to do what's best for the innocents."

"Then help us get our magic back." Rufus stated and Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Our magic has been immobilised so that we cannot aid you properly in this battle." Rufus continued, "But there must be a way to reverse it."

"How?" Merlin spoke up, from where he had been resting on the bench, his eyes closed in exhaustion. There was a little more colour in his face, and Rufus spotted that he had his hand rested on Gwaine's uninjured shoulder.

'_Even in his state, he's using magic to manage Gwaine's pain…'_ Rufus realised with a swell of amazement; it seemed he would never stop being impressed by the Warlock.

"This." Jionathan suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet and unsteady. Rufus looked across to him to find him holding up a folded piece of paper. The Magi instantly recognised it as the paper Jionathan had scrawled across after his vision. In all the commotion between, it had been forgotten. Jionathan looked guiltily up to Arthur, "I'm not sure if it'll help but I…I saw this…And I think it may have some significance in the loss of the Magi's power."

Arthur took the paper and studied it, "It means nothing to me." He paused and passed it to Merlin who took it, surprised. The Warlock considered it and breathed out.

"This is complicated…But It's definitely magic." He decreed.

"Northern, I'd say." Rufus peered over, finally taking a chance to examine it. Carefully he looked over the sweeping stokes of the spell, analysing them. "I think I can figure out how it works."

"You're the genius." Merlin smiled wryly and passed it up to him for a better look.

"Even if we figure it out," Arthur interrupted, "Magic is forbidden, you shouldn't-"

"-Arthur," Gwaine interrupted from where he was lain, almost unconscious on the table. "Accept the inevitable, or lose this city..." he advised in a fading slur. He gave the King a weak grin, and then shut his eyes, drained of all energy.

"Can you read it?" Merlin asked Rufus who returned to the spell, drawing back on all he knew.

"Knowledge of this kind of magic isn't available so readily in Harmatia, but I think I read something of it in the Library here."

"Tell us which book, and we'll fetch it-" Elyan offered, and Rufus shook his head.

"No need." He muttered, closing his eyes and drawing back on the previous days. He thought back to the moment he went into the library, moving past the first few books he had picked up, before stopping in his memories to focus on the third one he had skimmed. Carefully, in his minds eye he read back over the sentences.

"I know what this is." He gasped, "It's an ancient symbol used by the priests of the forbidden Isle, to protect their temple from any elemental manipulation. It's been altered to fit to Magi, but it's definitely that." Rufus gritted his teeth, "But the spell only worked because it was on sacred ground; the earth itself was enthused with magic; the power that would require is beyond what a human could be capable of…Is there any such place in the castle?"

Everyone looked between each other, and then Merlin gasped. "Dragon!" he announced, "Below the castle, the Great Dragon was locked there. Dragon magic is potent, it left a residue."

"And with the Summer Solstice to bolster it…Yes, that would do it." Rufus agreed, "We need to find where this mark is engraved and destroy it!"

Merlin struggled to his feet, and then looked up to the King. Arthur looked torn, his expression pinched and troubled. "Arthur?" Merlin pleaded softly. The King looked his manservant in the eye, and then glanced down to Gwaine.

Carefully, Jionathan laid his hand on the King's shoulder. "Arthur," he began, "Not so long ago, you gave me some advice about trusting the people closest to me, and that without trust in my men, how could I expect to earn their loyalty? I know you meant those words; one look around and anyone could see it. It's how you live. So what's different now…? These men, this man," Jionathan gestured to Merlin, "If you didn't have this prejudice blinding you, wouldn't he be just the same as he always was…Think on that Arthur; what's stronger, your mistrust of magic, or the trust you have in your friends…?" Jionathan moved out of the way so that Arthur could look out over all his men, from a grim faced Leon, to a pained, and yet grinning Gwaine. "They all believe in you. Perhaps it's time to afford them the same curtesy." Jionathan suggested, "Take a leap of faith." The Prince gave a small smile and Arthur stared intently into the boy's face. A kind of clarity seemed to fill Arthur's eyes, as if he had been holding his breath ever since Merlin had been incarcerated. The cloud which had loomed over him lifted, and in an instant he seemed to understand something.

Something of himself.

"Go," he turned to Rufus, "You have my blessing…" he took in a deep breath, "My blessing to use magic."

"Arthur…" Merlin choked, his mouth agape with disbelief as if the King had just seized and kissed him passionately. In a sense, perhaps that was exactly what he had done.

"Go," Arthur repeated, "And for God's sake, hurry. And whatever you do…Do not die." He directed at Merlin, "Do you understand? I am still _very_ angry with you."

"I know."

"When this is done you are going to clean this _entire_ castle on your own."

"Alright." Merlin agreed tearfully.

_Without_ magic."

"Don't push it, prat." Merlin cracked a smile, and turning he seized Rufus' hand. "Come on," he directed to the Magi, "I'll show you the way."

Together, the pair sprinted off back toward the dungeons, Arthur directed his men out toward the battle. As Rufus turned back to the Warlock running ahead of him, he didn't miss that where once Merlin's body had sagged with magical exhaustion, now it buzzed around him, vitalised and alive.

'_Oh, Arthur, you have no idea what you have in him.'_ Rufus sighed longingly.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

The damage was worse than Arthur had anticipated. Already, the other knights and those citizens had taken to the battlements and were flinging whatever they could down to the enemy below. Further along, the wall had been damaged and the gate was open.

"Get the gate, close it now." Arthur ordered, drawing his sword as several of the enemy soldiers who had poured through came at them. Arthur brandished Excalibur with a vengeance and pushed on with no mercy. Not far behind, he heard Jionathan join them with a great battle cry – even the young Prince would do whatever he could to defend the city.

The enemy came in hard, but Arthur was no a warrior to be trifled with, and together with Leon and Jionathan, the three cut their way through toward the wall. It had been broken, no doubt by a blast of magic or the like; Rufus had been right, without magic to counter the enemies, this city stood no chance.

"I can see the magi!" Leon suddenly shouted, and so could Arthur, far beyond the second gate, Zachary his men had created a human wall. Whilst they could not stop the full tide, they quailed it enough and for that Zachary was thankful. He may not have initially trust the Magi, but at least their priorities were the same; to protect the citizens.

Ahead, Elyan and Percival had reached the gate, which had been taken by the enemy. Fortunately for the Knights, Morgana's forces did not have a secure hold of the battlement, and the Magi had stopped anymore soldiers coming in despite the opening. If the Knights could regain control of the portcullis, they could maintain their hold of the second wall.

Unfortunately, that still left the damage to the wall. If it wasn't rectified soon, than never mind the gate, soldiers would be able to pool into the city from there.

'_One thing at a time.'_ Arthur thought to himself. First things first; the gate.

The King and his knights tore through the enemy, hitting them with their full force. As the enemy soldiers up above began to bombard them, Arthur wished very much that Gwaine could be amongst them. Fortunately, the empty space of their formation was filled by Jionathan, who seizing a fallen bow, took to shooting down the enemy above, before they could remove any more knights.

"Keep at it! Take the gate!" Arthur roared and his men chorused with a battle cry, pushing the enemy back. Quickly, with Percival in the lead, literally swinging any man out of his way, they began to move up the stairs, swarming the battlement. "For Camelot!" Arthur heard the shout echoed through the courtyard, and his heart swelled with pride.

If he died today, he knew he died among the best of men.

The enemy on the battlement gave way, and in almost an instant the Knights of Camelot had reclaimed control of it. But Arthur's victory was short lived as Leon went to the lever. "They've jammed it!" he called to the king, trying to pull it down and close the gate. "It won't close!" he heaved with all his might, Elyan running to help him.

"Forget the lever!" Percival skidded over to the chains and taking one in each fist, planted a firm foot on each wall and pulled with all his might. Arthur watched, transfixed as the thick metal links screeched from the strain, bending open. With a crack, the chains broke and Percival released them, the gate crashing down with an almighty clatter. Percival stood, panting.

"We can worry about how to open it later." he turned to Arthur who choked back a laugh, and returned his attention back to the wall. "Percival, Elyan; the two of you and I need to get to the wall and hold it while it's being repaired. Leon," he called the other Knight across, "I want you to take command of the Eastern wall. We cannot let it get damaged in the same way." He entrusted.

Leon nodded grimly and the Knights split, running to their new tasks.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Far behind him, Zachary was aware of the gate closing, and amidst the thud of battle, he allowed himself the small feeling of satisfaction, knowing he had earned Arthur the time he needed.

Unfortunately, with the close of the gate came the only way he was going to escape the enemy army. "Hathely, Fold!" he shouted over to his men, "The gate's closed, but you can still scale the broken part of the wall. Retreat, I'll cover you." He commanded.

Above the roar of the fight, he heard Emeric laugh. "As if we could do that." the youngest grimaced, his body spattered with blood, "You'd be dead in seconds."

"We'll all be dead, soon enough. Retreat, that's an order." Zachary insisted, and from his other side, Marcel suddenly appeared, dispatching a soldier Zachary had not noticed sneaking up on him.

"It is an order we will not obey." Marcel stated plainly.

"Yes you will; I am your Captain," Zachary grew more aggressive, more urgent. He had signed his own death when he decided to go through the gates, but that did not mean his men too had to fall.

"Then call this a mutiny." Emeric came to his other side, the trio enveloped from all around, circled in. "What are you going to do, kill us?"

Zachary looked between his two friends, and knew no matter what he said, they would not abandon him. Even if it meant sharing in his fate.

He glanced back to the far off gate. The King was safe, so too was his brat son…And Rufus. That, at least, Zachary had ensured.

"So be it," he turned to the rush of the surrounding enemy, "My friends, it is an honour to die with you this day." he lowered his stance, a grin on his face. "So let's extend that honour to as many of our enemy as we can."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"It's down here!" Merlin called across to Rufus who stumbled after him into the bowels of the castle. "Come on!" the Warlock urged.

"How do you even know about this place?" Rufus skidded after him, almost slipping on the ruined stairs.

"It's a long story. Dragon, Destiny and a lot of convoluted riddles for answers." Merlin explained and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, that cleared it up." Rufus drew to a halt as they entered the cave. "Oh mother of the gods…" Rufus groaned, "This place is humungous."

"It held a dragon." Merlin shrugged, "Come on; we have to find that symbol."

They split off, searching. With only torches for light, their line of vision was even more inhibited by the gathered darkness. Regardless, both pressed on, looking frantically, aware that each minute they wasted, was anther that the Magi could be killed and the castle overrun.

"Merlin," Rufus began, "I know we haven't known each other long…But if we don't live through his day, I want you to know…"

"Yes?"

"I meant every word when I asked you to run away to Harmatia with me."

"I know."

"I would have been happy find a new place together." Rufus continued, "You're the first person in a long time who has made me feel…Alive. And truly content."

Merlin turned, and raised his torch so it caught Rufus' face. "I'm glad I met you, Rufus." The warlock said, "And I would have run away with you…If it was only up to me…If I hadn't-"

"-Loved Arthur. I know. It's alright." Rufus turned away, aware that Merlin was still watching him.

"The other day," Merlin began, "When you left my room…You wished that I could get love back…That of the pair I deserved it…Rufus, from what I've seen, you deserve love just as much."

Rufus shook his head. In comparison to Merlin, he was nothing, nobody worth looking at, nobody worth caring for. Merlin insisted.

"You are wonderful and loving, and full of kindness and I know that you will find love again…And I wish it could have been me. Because with you…I know I would have been happy to spend the rest of our lives together."

Rufus looked back, somewhat shocked. "Another life, perhaps?" he gave a soft smile and Merlin nodded.

"Another life." He agreed, and both turned back to the task at hand.

"I think I found it!" Rufus suddenly shouted, his light casting over a disturbance in the stone on the ledge below him. Carefully he climbed down to examine it, "Merlin!" he called over and the manservant joined him.

"That's it!" Merlin agreed and both stood by, in sudden silence. "How do we…?" Merlin began.

"I'm not sure." Rufus dragged a hand up through his hair, tugging his fringe and squatted over the stone. He traced his hand over the carving. "Just destroy it…Do you have a knife?"

"No, but I don't need one." Merlin drew himself up, "Stand back." He advised.

Rufus did so and Merlin put out his hand, face set as he concentrated. Rufus watched, fascinated as the Warlock began to chant, magic gathering around him like a great wind. His eyes burned gold and then, with an almighty crack, the stone beneath them split and crumbled and Rufus had to grab Merlin and pull him free as the symbol was destroyed.

Almost instantly, a palpable wave of energy emanated from the broken spell, passing through Rufus who felt it like a breath of fresh air. He gasped, and immediately reached out his senses to his magic. Like a long lost friend, the magic came flooding to him, and with it, the pain of his injury diminished and Rufus felt powerful again.

"We did it!" Rufus cried joyously and he and Merlin grabbed one another in a tight hug, dancing around in celebration. "Come on; we have to get to the surface. They'll be needing us."

Together, the paired climbed back up from the ledge and hurried through the tunnels up to the castle far above.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Arthur couldn't see the Magi anymore. Where once they had stood, the army had now overwhelmed them, despite all their efforts, and Arthur took a moment to mourn their loss and think on their bravery. Unfortunately, he was not afforded much time, as the enemy were pressed against the gate and wall with their full force now, bombarding it with everything they had. On the other side of the battlements, Leon was commanding the men, raining flaming arrows down on the army below. But it wasn't enough.

"They're going to break through. We bought more time, but they're too strong!" Elyan shouted over to Arthur from where he had taken to pelting whatever was at hand down toward the enemy.

"Arthur!" Percival suddenly called, and he was up at the top of the battlements, "Catapult!" he cried, and it was all the warning the King got before he spotted the dreaded contraption, and the flaming projectile it had just loosed.

"Get down!" he pushed Elyan out of the way just as the projectile struck the wall below them. Arthur felt it give way beneath his feet.

"Arthur!" Elyan grabbed out for him, but it was too late. The stone crumbled, breaking as with an almighty cacophony of sound, it collapsed down into the masses below, taking Arthur with it.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And on that note…tune in next week for the next instalment…And leave a review! It hurries along the process.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Til the Day I Die

**Hello, faithful readers! Thank you for your patience after that last cliffhanger, the next instalment is now ready!**

**I just want to say I am so overwhelmed by the support I've received for this fic. When I started writing it, I didn't think many people would bother, and certainly not that so many would stick with it…I know OC's are usually a hard selling point, but I hope I have stayed true to the Merlin characters and written them all faithfully.**

**Once again, thank you so much to those who bothered to review. Shoutout to you guys; you're awesome and I just…Couldn't do it without you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Everything was buzzing as he opened his eyes. Arthur blinked, disorientated and bleary, the sky above swimming as his ears rang. The King tried to sit up, but his body slumped and he fell back, unable to draw in breath. He was winded, and very conscious of the fact that his ribs and wrist both ached, though the feeling was watery and dull.

He tried to clear his mind, grasping at his surroundings as he worked out where he was and what had happened. There was blood on his face, and as he reached a hand up to his forehead, he felt a jagged cut and bump just above his temple.

The wall; he suddenly remembered. It had collapsed, taking him with it. Arthur's mind caught up with him and he forced himself up to his feet. Looking up, he saw that the majority of the wall still remained above him, but for the hole where he had been stood. High up, he could see Elyan and Percival looking desperately down in search of him. They spotted and pointed and Arthur blinked again, the sun searing his eyes.

He turned, feeling heavy and stumbled on the rubble, looking back to the enemy ahead of him. Fortunately, they too had been taken by surprise, and were equally as disorientated by the tumbled stone, which had taken many of them with it.

Arthur felt the gravity of his situation slowly dawning on him as the mist and confusion of the fall cleared. His hand flew to his belt to find Excalibur, but it wasn't there and he looked around with a panic, trying to locate his weapon.

In amongst the rock, he spotted the handle glinting and scrabbled up toward it, aware already of the enemy recovering themselves and coming after him. High on the wall, he could hear Elyan calling for Percival to find a rope and throw it down to the King. Arthur already knew the reality; he would be long dead before a rope could be found, and even then, he would be an easy target if he were being lifted clear.

All the same, the King did not resign himself to death. Instead he dropped down, reaching through the cracks of the rock to seize his sword. He would fight them off for as long as he could, and if he died, it would not be with his back to his enemy.

He snagged Excalibur just in the nick of time as the first soldier came up toward him. Rolling from his front, Arthur lashed out with his leg, catching the enemy in the stomach and sending him tumbling back down the rubble. The King drew the sword out and mounted up, taking as strong a stance as he could against the uneven rock.

Three more of the enemy were quickly upon him, and Arthur swung without restraint, trying to fight the dizziness and pain in his wrist. He'd sprained it, of that at least, he could be sure. He did not let it impair his fighting, concentrating all his energy into his surroundings as he fought three of them off at once.

But for each man he killed, another two were taking their place, and Arthur was acutely aware of the hundreds of men left who were swarming him. A weariness began to settle through him; the gate was broken and shut, his men could not get to him, and he was growing more fatigued with every swing of the sword.

He retreated as far as he could go, the wall hard against his back as more and more soldiers came at him. Arthur was cornered, but still he refused to go down; fighting with all his might.

He wondered vaguely what Merlin would say when he emerged from the castle to discover that Arthur had been killed.

"_I will serve you…and love you until the day I die._"Arthur heard his manservant say again, just as a blow caught him off guard. He managed to parry it, but was driven to one knee. For all his prowess in battle, there were just too many of the enemy.

'_I wasted so much time_,' the King thought, trying to mount to his feet, pressing back against the force of the enemies around him. _'So much time on my father's prejudice…Merlin, you said you would serve me until the day you died…Love me…What about the day I die…Can you possible still love me after what I've done?'_

Arthur felt his resolve slip, and at last, he collapsed back, exhausted and in pain. He had lost too much blood from the wound to his head, and the endless line of men attacking him had finally taken its toll. His other leg collapsed, and he was prostrated, unable to stand and fight any more.

'_I've been such an idiot,'_ he berated himself as the enemy called their victory, preparing to kill him, _'There was so much I should have done.'_ He closed his eyes, his sword still raised despite his exhaustion. _'So much I should have said.'_

He caught the first killing blow with his sword, but the force sent Excalibur spiralling out of his hand. Arthur knelt, hopeless but refusing to cower. He drew in a deep breath and accepted his fate. _'Merlin…' _his thought strayed and the next blow came rushing to meet him.

And then, suddenly the space around him came alive with screams, and a set of arms had seized him by the waist and he was being heaved up and…into the air. Arthur's eyes snapped open as he heard the rush of wings, and the next thing he knew, he was being placed at the top of the wall very gently.

Arthur tumbled back and gawked up to the figure who stood above him, a feral smile in place. "Za-Zachary…" the King mounted to his feet, swaying dangerously. Zachary immediately stepped forward and steadied him, and Arthur stared at the man in wonder. "But…how…_How_?"

Zachary released him, once he was certain Arthur could stand and moved back toward edge, giving Arthur a chance to take in his full appearance.

The Magi was covered in blood. His arms, chest, neck and face were spattered with it, and there were three arrow shafts – broken off – sticking out from his chest and stomach respectively. Along his collar, a tear in the clothes indicated a fatal cut, but though bloodied, the flesh below showed no evidence of being severed. Nor did any other of the numerous cuts along the Harmatian's body, and there were quite a few.

Even as Arthur stared, Zachary pinched his fingers around the arrow shafts and drew them out without so much as a flinch. He let them drop, bloody and painful to the ground and brushed his hands over the oozing wounds which, at an impossible rate, began to heal, leaving nothing but bloodied, puckered scars.

Were this the only thing that Arthur had to take in, he might have managed. But the most glaring thing about Zachary was the most distressing, and it was also probably exactly what Arthur owed his life too.

"You're…you're a…" Arthur stuttered and Zachary waited for him to get over the shock as the King took in the sight of a set of gargantuan black wings that had sprung from Zachary's back.

"Some sort of…Dragon…?" Arthur choked and Zachary laughed. It was a bold sound; the sound of someone happy to be alive.

"Only when I choose to be." he grinned ferociously, "It is a form I can take, though I assure I am at my core human. In Harmatia, we are called the Night Patrol."

"We…?" Arthur coughed and then looked behind the man to find that Marcel Hathely, and Emeric Fold stood, both looking equally as battle-worn, and yet without a fresh wound on them. Arthur felt so dazed he almost collapsed back again. "You're all alive…how?"

"We were dead men, but then I presume Merle and that dashing manservant of yours found a way to reverse the block. Even half-dead, a Magi with magic has great healing powers…especially when you're one of the Night Patrol."

"So you can all…Turn into Dragons…?" Arthur needed to sit. And drink. And sleep. And then go on a long, long holiday.

"Not quite," the younger Magi, Emeric, stepped forward and presented Excalibur to the King. Arthur couldn't even guess how the man had managed to retrieve it and bring it up. "Your sword."

Arthur took it, holding the blade up. "You saved me…" he breathed, looking at the three. "Even after I sent you to die out there without your magic."

"That was as much our choice, as yours." Marcel spoke up, his voice a growl.

"Besides, we owed it." Zachary shrugged, looking back over to the army below.

"Owed it? You owed me nothing…?" Arthur blinked, confused.

"You, no. Merlin though…He saved my brother, seems only fitting I save his King in turn." Zachary turned to Marcel and Emeric. "Emeric, secure the wall, Marcel redirect those projectiles; I am going to go and get rid of those pesky catapults." He ordered and then turned back to the King, "I hope you'll forgive me Sire," he half bowed, "But as much as I have enjoyed this exercise in fighting without, my men and I will be using magic from now on. If you wish to take issue with that; might I suggest restraint until we have won the day?"

Arthur felt woolly, like someone was muffling his ears, "I lifted it; the ban." He whispered, "Magic. Do…Do what you have to."

Zachary gave a generous, and real smile at this, and pointed up to Arthur's head. "You should get that looked at. And then go and find your Merlin. I imagine he'll be worried." He advised, and then turning he spread his sleek, black wings and where once he had been humanoid, the rest of his body began to shift, black robes clinging to him until they became a scaly skin and his bones rippled and reset. With a bound, he leapt down into the enemy below, skimming them as he looped up into the air.

Arthur watched, speechless just as from the other battlements, his knights finally reached him, crowding around just in time to steady him as, at last, his legs gave way.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

When they came back up into the castle, Rufus and Merlin split, Merlin to find Gwaine and Rufus in search of Jionathan, and his King.

He found Thestian first, guarded and in the hall. The King did not look well, his face sickly and his voice heavy as he drew in struggled breaths. "I fear this excitement is not good for my health." He joked to Rufus as the man came upon him.

"Rest easy Sire, our magic has been restored and with Arthur's blessing we will use it to reclaim the city." He assured, placing a hand automatically on the King's chest to ease his suffering. Thestian gave a sigh of relief as his pain was diminished.

"I am glad the young King has seen sense…Though I hope his hand was not forced…"

"He made the decision of his own volition." Rufus assured and Thestian smiled. "Where is Jionathan?"

"He insisted upon fighting…I know you are not a warrior, Lord Merle…But if you could find him-"

"-I will keep him safe." Rufus assured, turning toward the door. He heard Thestian give a small, relieved sigh.

"I know you will…" Thestian whispered and there was something sad about the statement, though Rufus could not place it.

Deciding his prioritise lay with the Prince, he left the courtyard in search of the boy. With no idea of his whereabouts, Rufus trusted his instincts, allowing his feet to carry him to where Jionathan was, as they so often had in the past. He ran up the stairs toward the battlements where a line of archers were shooting down the attacking enemy.

"Merle!" A voice shouted, and Rufus turned to see Emeric waving frantically over to him. His heart soared to see the man.

"Emeric," he ran over to his friend, "You're alright?"

"Thanks to you, yes." Emeric breathed, "You returned our magic just in time…any longer and we would have been dead men."

"Where are Marcel and Zachary?"

Emeric pointed over to another battlement where Marcel was visible on the top. As a projectile came flying in toward the fortress, the blonde Magi threw out his hands, conjuring a blast of air which shot the flying stone back toward the enemy. "They have catapults?" Rufus gasped.

"Yes, but Zachary is dealing with those." Emeric assured, and turned back to the wall, "Meanwhile, I am repairing as much as I can." He put out his hands a concentrated look appearing on his face. Slowly, the broken wall trembled and then began to rise, as if brick by brick, it was being added too at the bottom.

"You have to be careful not to negate the foundations below the wall…Otherwise the whole thing will crumble again." Rufus warned and Emeric shot him a patient look.

"I _know_, Rufus." he waggled his eyebrow, "You may be the theorist and smartest of us all, but stone and earth are my specialty. I am distributing the weight evenly and fortifying the wall. Don't worry, I have this…You had best go and find the Prince."

Rufus agreed, looking out over the army as a sudden explosion caught his attention and he saw a black, dragon-like form raising up from a cloud of smoke. "Ah, that's another catapult gone." Emeric said triumphantly, and Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his comrades were well.

Turning, he continued on until he reached Percival and Elyan who were fighting off any soldiers attempting to climb the wall. Jionathan was with them, and shouting bloody murder as the enemy kept at it, hoisting up ladders and attempting to overrun the wall.

Rufus paused in his advance, and focusing on a row of the ladders, sent out a sharp jet of air from his hands, splintering them midway. They snapped, taking the soldiers down with them and the Knights and Prince turned to the Magi.

"Rufus!" Jionathan greeted and he beamed widely.

'_Oh Gods, the little git is enjoying himself,'_ Rufus released, aghast. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, skidding over.

"We're fine." Elyan spoke for them, "but Arthur was hurt…Your brothering apprentice saved him."

"Leon has taken Arthur to see Gaius, in his absence we're trying to hold the enemy back from here." Jionathan stopped to pick up a stone and drop it down on a soldier's head as he clambered up toward them. "I see that Emeric Fold is mending the wall…and Zachary is taking out the catapults." Jionathan said, with an almost disdain. "You clearly reversed Drake's curse."

"Yes." Rufus nodded.

"Good." Jionathan cleared his throat, "…My father-" he began.

"-I've seen to him. He is alright, but sent me to find you. He's worried."

"I am among the strongest of allies," Jionathan assured, gesturing to the two Knights before looking past Rufus, "Leon!" he greeted, "How is the King?"

Rufus turned back to see the grim looking Knight approach hurriedly, "He is with Merlin, and has given me momentary charge." Leon replied, "He wants you to take command of the archers, Prince Jionathan."

"_Me_?" Jionathan balked, "Are you…sure?"

"I am certain. Take charge too of the Magi…You know better their abilities and how they might be used…We are somewhat inexperienced in magic." Leon gave Rufus a quick glance, and though not wary, in boarded on something close.

"Wait…hold on a minute, there's only four of you, isn't there…Magi, that is?" Elyan suddenly interrupted, and they turned to see him watching Rufus with a great scrutiny, before looking out again.

"Yes." Rufus said slowly.

"And that blonde Magi is still in the battlement over their…and Emeric is fortifying the wall…" he suddenly looked very troubled, "Tell me…You can transform into a dragon too, right? You're a…ur-"

"-No. I'm not a Night Patrol." Rufus gave a small shudder at the thought. "And neither Marcel or Emeric's forms are those of a dragon. Only Zachary."

"Alright…Then what's that?" Percival asked faintly, and they all turned to see something gargantuan and red suddenly swoop down from the heavens over the army, a rider on its back.

"That," Rufus squeaked. "is a _big_ problem."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

(A few minutes before)

"I'm fine…"

Merlin heard Arthur's voice before he saw him, and he whipped around in time to see Leon dragging the King in toward Gaius. From the look of Arthur, he was everything but fine. His head was split just above the temple, golden hair caked with dried blood, his face several shades paler than souring milk and he was struggling to walk.

Merlin ran to him, "Arthur!" he almost collided with the man, seizing his other arm and dragging it over his own shoulder to relieve Leon of some of the weight. "What happened?" he gasped, Arthur's eyes were half-lidded and his head drooped down.

"The top of the wall collapsed; he fell among the enemy."

Merlin's entire body constricted, "Oh God."

"I'm _fine_." Arthur repeated, casting a bleary eye over to Merlin, "Merlin…" he almost gasped, "Merlin…" he repeated.

"I'm here." Merlin assured and then looked up to Leon, "I have this," he said, "You need to get back to the wall."

"But-"

"Wall. Leon." Arthur ordered faintly, "You're in charge until…until I…" he drooped, "Find…Prince Jionathan…Give him command of the archers…"

Leon looked uneasy, but with a quick look over to Merlin, submitted to his King's command. He bowed his head, and relieved Arthur to Merlin, who almost buckled under the full weight. Arthur wasn't light, especially in his full armour.

The manservant dragged Arthur over to a spare bench and sat him down. Immediately as he did, Arthur lashed out a hand, taking a fistful of Merlin's shirt and dragging him forward. Merlin was so surprised, he almost fell into the man. Arthur stared up into Merlin's face, an almost desperation clouding his own. "Merlin…" he choked again.

"It's alright." Merlin assured, immediately getting to work trying to heal the wound.

"No, no it isn't…" Arthur insisted. And in an instant, amidst the circle of screams and panic, they were alone in their own hush. Arthur did not relent his grip, and Merlin could feel his hand shaking. "I've been a fool…I was…I was angry."

"I know."

"No, you don't. It wasn't about the magic. It wasn't even about keeping it a secret…Though I am still royally pissed off about those things too…" Arthur sucked in a deep breath.

"Arthur, it's fine. God, you're bleeding. Don't talk."

"Please." Arthur insisted, "I need to. I need to say it."

Merlin drew back, and Arthur gritted his teeth, his breath ragged. He was conscious only through sheer force of will and both Arthur and Merlin knew it. Arthur opened his mouth and words, almost nonsensical, spilled out.

"I have never known you. You know everything of me, I am…I have always been…yours to know." Arthur closed his eyes, "And I thought…I thought that I _knew_ you, that what we were, it was mutual…And when the truth came out…when I realised what you were…I felt like you'd stolen that. I wasn't sure what it was…but it was precious and I felt like you had robbed me of it…robbed me of the person I cared for most…My best-friend…My…" Arthur bowed his head against Merlin's chest, blood staining the shirt. "But out there…when the sword came down toward me…All I could think about was you. Because it is still you, isn't it Merlin…? The person I've known, who I've always known…That's still you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Arthur. Yes." Merlin held Arthur's face, his voice cracking.

"Because I will…" Arthur promised and Merlin looked at him in confusion. Arthur swallowed, "Me to. Til the day I die. With you."

"Arthur, I don't understand. You're not talking sense, you're hurt…Wait…" Merlin drew off, and suddenly it felt like something had exploded in his chest. "You…?"

"Yes."

Merlin could scarcely breath. "You love me?"

Arthur stared long into his face, his eyes bleary and bowed his head. His voice was almost lost to the room, but Merlin felt the words reverberate through him. "Yes." Arthur breathed. "Yes, I do."

It was like the warmth of a bath after standing out in the snow. The sudden embrace of a long lost friend. The rush of standing on the peak of a mighty mountain and looking down to the world below. In an instant, Merlin felt more alive than he had in his entire life. It was incomparable, the greatest magic in existence.

"Oh…" Arthur suddenly whispered, touching a hand up to his head, where the wound which had previously been pooling blood was suddenly healing. Merlin blinked – he hadn't even said an incantation, but at Arthur's confessions, the magic had instinctively reached out. Merlin watched, as Arthur's face changed from its deathly pallor and darkened to something more natural and healthy.

And then an ear-splitting scream alerted the pair of them that something was horrifically wrong.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**I seem to have a thing about cliffs. And hangers. And putting them together. Sorry. **

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review and I shall endeavour to post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Thank you!**


	11. The Burden We Bear

**Gasp! Another chapter! We're coming to the final stages of the battle, so I don't want to waffle, but before I begin…I've been replying to as many reviews as I possible, and apologise once more for how long it's taken me. You guys are just wonderful and I really appreciate you.**

**For those who weren't signed in:**

**Arishaa: **Thank you for your encouragement on my battle scenes. Like you, I get confused when too many things like that happen at once, so I'm glad I got the balance right. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you again for reviewing.

**Arti: **Thank you for your review on chapter 5. If you're still reading I hope that means you've continued to enjoy the fic! Thanks for your support.

**I've had a lot of 'Guest' reviews from people, and as such it would be confusing to try to reply to your reviews here…Instead, I'm just going to thank you all for your continued support and taking the time to give me encouragement. I'm sorry to the one Guest who hasn't enjoyed my OC's and has been skipping over them, but for the majority of you…I think you've liked the fic so far in all its flavours…So thanks. And if you review again, please leave a name so that I can reply to you at the top of the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Zachary dropped from the sky and landed on the wall, breathless as he returned to his humanoid form, wings tucking away to nothing. "We have a problem." he informed calmly.

"Oh, _really!?_" Jionathan shouted, gesturing to the enormous dragon that was swooping down toward them.

"All the Dragons are supposed to be dead…" Leon choked, his face white. "How can this be…?"

"Perhaps there are none left in Camelot; but that's a Kathrak dragon." Rufus had hold of Jionathan's shoulders and was trying to manoeuvre him back, "The females can grow up to two-hundred metres in length, have reinforced, almost impenetrable scales and can breathe a flame hot enough to melt iron like snow."

"You're _not_ helping." Jionathan bit and Rufus gave a small, terrified titter.

"Even in Night Patrol form, I would be no match for that beast…" Zachary, of all of them, seemed the most collected about their rushing death. He glanced over to Leon, "I don't suppose you have a dragon lord in Camelot at all, do you?" he asked casually.

"Oh of course, yes, we keep one handy at all times," Leon barked, sarcastically, "– _no,_ we _don't_ have a _dragon lord_ in Camelot_._ Until you arrived, magic was _banned._"

"Dragon Lord?" Jionathan looked between the Magi, confused.

"And ancient line of men and women who were granted guardianship over the dragon kind, and are said to possess dragon souls within them. They were the mediators between the human and Dragons, a common ally among both races whose purpose was to create unity and balance." Zachary recited and at Rufus' surprise expression added, "What? I read too."

"Stop acting like this is a game!" Jionathan barked.

"Oh, it's not a game. Games have rules. And using a dragon is officially cheating." Zachary said with a dramatized pout. "Don't worry. We can cheat too."

"Leon," Jionathan ignored the Magi angrily, "If not in Camelot than where could we find a Dragon Lord?"

Leon looked sick to his stomach, "I am afraid there are none left…The last Dragon Lord…Balinor perished several years ago."

"Maybe he had a son," Zachary suggested loosely as Jionathan inhaled sharply.

"That would be convenient." Percival's voice was two tones higher than usual, and like Leon his expression was pinched and panicked. "I fear…nothing can help us now."

"Well then, for the third time today, I had best prepare to die." Zachary gave a long sigh, and Rufus caught his arm before the man could transform and face the monster alone.

"Merlin." He said calmly.

"What about him?" Zachary replied.

"He knew the dragon that was captured in Camelot and understood its power…He also mentioned that he inherited powers from his father, who died a few years ago…"

"Oh, you are kidding me." Zachary grinned from ear to ear, "You know I was joking about the 'son' thing. You can't really think _he's_ a dra-"

"-Just go and find him." Rufus instructed.

"_You_ go and find him." Arlen retorted, "I'll hold off the enemy as long as I can."

"Zachary, strong as you are, this is a _dragon_." Rufus pulled him back as once more Zachary attempted to turn away.

"That has been noted, yes."

"Right. And what are dragons famous for?"

"Hording." Zachary said offhandedly.

"And?"

"Kidnapping Princesses." Zachary tried again.

"_And_?" Rufus raised his eyebrows pointedly and Zachary paused, and then nodded.

"Alright, fair point. I'll find Merlin then; try not to die." he ordered, and turning the opposite way he transformed enough to grow his wings and leapt down into the courtyard below, flying as quickly as he could toward the castle in search of the manservant.

Rufus turned back to the remaining knights, "You'd better get everyone cleared; this is going to get ugly." He suggested.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Merlin and Arthur both stood, ridged and to the spot. Opposite them, the people had scattered in favour of the new comer, and a tense silence had fallen after the panic caused by her sudden appearance. Arthur stepped forward, his face grim.

"Morgana…" he greeted sourly, and his sister gave him a cold and angry smile. She looked better than last they had seen her, where grief over Morgause had her looking wild and insane. Now, her hair was once more beautifully kept, her clothes regal, her eyes calm…and yet just as frightening.

"Hello Arthur," she replied in kind, also moving forward her, her dress whispering against the stone, "I must say, I am rather disappointed to find you in here…I thought for sure you would be with your men…But you're injured, I suppose…so your cowardice can be forgiven."

"What do you want?" Arthur rumbled, instinctively standing infront of Merlin and shielding the man.

"I want my throne." Morgana growled, "And you are going to give it to me, or Camelot will fall."

"It's not yours to take, Morgana." Arthur snarled back, "We may share a father, but the people of Camelot will never accept you as their ruler now…Not after what you've done."

"The people of Camelot can be persuaded…And in a few years, memories become frayed. I can make this land glorious; free the repressed and bring the Kingdom to a new age of enlightenment." Morgana moved around them, her eyes piercing, her step even. "Something you could never do, because like our wretched father you'd rather hide behind your prejudice and fear than accept my kind."

Arthur wanted to shout at her that she was wrong, but his words caught in his throat. Because she wasn't – not entirely. He _had_ been hiding, refusing to acknowledge magic because of an ingrained belief that it was wrong, and cruel and evil. And was that such a far-fetched thought? When the sweet, loving Morgana he had known had become such a twisted thing only when she had discovered her powers…

'_But then, if she had discovered her magic under a peaceful reign…I might still have had her…My friend and sister.'_

"Morgana," he lowered his arms and took another step toward her, "It is too late now to fix what has come between us…But know that if I could go back and change it…I would. I would make it so that you never had to feel frightened, or alone, or ashamed of what you were. I would give anything to be able to save you before this hatred twisted you from the person you were, anything to reverse mine and our father's part in it, but I cannot and that will be my burden to bear for the rest of my life." He took in a long, deep breath and took another step. Morgana had paused in her advance and was watching, a peculiar look on his face, as if she wanted to call him a liar, but could not. "But now, I have to think to the future; my people will not be caught in the cross-fire of your vengeance. I will not let them become victims of your wrath and twisted ideologies. Camelot _will_ enter a new era of enlightenment and acceptance, but not under your hand!"

Morgana stared at him openly, and then threw back her head and laughed, "_You_? _Enlightenment_?" she shook her head, "Don't tell me…the great Arthur Pendragon has finally accepted magic?"

"…It's taken time…and will take more yet. But yes." Arthur insisted, "It's true, Morgana. Please; believe me."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Morgana snapped, "And even if it is true, darling brother; it is too little too late!" She thrust out her hands, snarling a spell, but as the magic came bursting toward him in an angry wave, Merlin skidded forward, his own arms outstretched. Morgana's spell domed over them as Merlin's eyes shone gold.

The sorceress drew back, her sudden anger being replaced with shock. For some petty reason, it comforted Arthur to realise that not even Morgana had known of Merlin's abilities. "Merlin…?" she almost gasped, and something of her confused expression echoed the innocent and loving woman she'd been. And then her anger had returned, and all familiarity was gone. "You're a sorcerer?" she spat.

"Always have been…" Merlin moved around in-front of Arthur, swapping their roles so he could protect the King. "I was casting spells when you were still having bad dreams, Morgana." he almost threatened, but there was a similar sadness in Merlin's eye as Arthur felt. As if, looking at Morgana, Merlin saw his own failure rather than an enemy willing to kill him.

"You…You had magic all that time?" Morgana's voice wavered. Betrayal joined the anger, "You had magic…and you didn't help me!?"

"I tried to." Merlin's own voice dipped, "I really did…But I was warned about you, Morgana. I was warned about what you would become, and though I tried to ignore it, tried to pretend I wasn't aware of what you were turning into…In the end I saw my magic as an ability to do good, you saw yours as a reason to lash out…I always knew a time of change would come…But the world is not just about magic, Morgana! And you were too impatient to see it."

"You hypocrite!" Morgana screamed, "You traitor! You defile all those who have lost their lives to Uther and his like-minded bastard! To have sided with them; magic or not, you will perish!" She cast out another spell, fire this time. But once more, Merlin deflected it and then with a flick of his wrist threw out his own.

It was more powerful than Arthur had anticipated, and Morgana too, for though she raised her own magical shield, it passed through it, catching her and throwing her back. She landed hard and skidded along the floor. Merlin lowered his hands, his face pensive.

Morgana lay, stunned a moment and then clambered up, retreating further. "You're strong," she granted bitterly, "But I am a priestess of the old religion. And I will not let you come between me and my retribution."

"And _I_ will not let you hurt anyone else, Morgana." Merlin stated firmly, "If that is at the costs of my life, than try to take it…But don't be surprised if you fail."

"Your arrogance will undo you." Morgana cast another spell, and Merlin moved quickly, deflected it as if it were a strike of a sword. He moved quickly forward, casting out his hand in turn. This time, Morgana was prepared for the spell he cast at her, and she moved, letting it ricochet through the space behind her. Merlin gritted his teeth and as he cast another spell, he spoke it. The words seemed to reverberate through Arthur, as if he could feel the magic grow more intense is it was directed vocally. "Ástríce!"

"Forbærne! Ácwele!" Morgana shouted in turn just before Merlin's spell struck her, throwing her up against the wall. Fire exploded from her hands, and Arthur snapped forward and seized Merlin, dragging him back in time to avoid the wild blast. Morgana, who had tumbled to her knees, did not waste a breath, shooting out another attack. "Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!"

Immediately the earth around them began to tremble, dust rising up from the stone as Arthur struggled to pull Merlin up and back. Merlin pushed against him.

"She's too powerful…" Arthur tried to warn, but the warlock refused to hear sense. He stumbled forward.

"Enough!" he shouted at Morgana who smiled cruelly at him.

"She's going to bring the castle down!" Arthur called, but Merlin stood his ground, raising both of his hands up.

"Whatever spell you cast at me, it will not work!" Morgana said triumphantly, and then a peculiar expression came over her.

"Something I learnt from Rufus…" Merlin said calmly, both hand still raised, face pinched with concentration. The shaking in the ground seemed to lessen. "Our bodies are vessels of magic…And as lightening may pass through metal, so will magic too pass through us…He showed me how to do it." Merlin drew in a deep breath, his hands raised higher and suddenly Arthur could see it…

He could see the magic flowing down from Morgana's hands into the earth, and then up into Merlin instead, as if he were a mighty tree, absorbing it all, rooted to the ground. It flowed into him in great waves until he was taking in more than Morgana could give, and the trembling stopped, the ground growing still. Arthur could barely breath for how beautiful it was; a sheer force of nature.

Merlin stood, poised and Morgana stood, her head shaking. "That's not possible…" she began, "That's…"

Merlin opened his eyes and they burned like gold as, with a sudden cry, he knelt down and slammed his palm to the floor. Magic erupted out of him like a shockwave and Arthur saw it arc through the air. But as it came to him, it passed through, like a wave of water at chest height. It was an elating feeling, and yet for all its wonder…Arthur realised how familiar Merlin's magic felt.

As the wave hit Morgana though, it sent her flying backward through the air, and she landed hard, sliding into the wall. Merlin rose, his chest heaving, energy flickering around him.

Morgana pushed herself up to her knees, her eyes suddenly alight with panic. "No…that's not possible…You can't be that strong. I would _know_ about you. I would have _heard _of you…"

"You have," Merlin said, his voice dark, "But the druids call me by a different name."

Morgana's face drained of colour, "No…" she choked.

"Emrys." Merlin said the word like it was script, and it seemed to float in the air like a terrible promise. Morgana trembled beneath it, her head shaking from side to side, all anger and strength gone in favour of a stark fear. As Merlin took another step toward her, her back met the wall.

"No, stay away!" she screamed, her hands raised, though not to cast a spell, but in a pure panic. "Stay back!" she insisted, and then with a gasp, wrapped her arms around her body and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Merlin stopped his advance and stared at the place she had been. Arthur watched his manservant in wonder, and then darted forward as Merlin collapsed, his knees giving way. Arthur caught him. "Merlin…!" he breathed, hoisting him up.

Merlin's eyes were closed, but they flickered open as Arthur shook his shoulder worriedly. "…Arthur?" he murmured.

"I have you," Arthur assured, "Don't worry."

Merlin's eyes trembled closed, and then opened one more as he drew in a sharp breath, battling back his obvious exhaustion.

"You did it…You defeated her." Arthur whispered, looking back to where Morgana had been. "I've never seen anything…anything like that." He choked, still in wonder. It had been hard enough to come to terms with Merlin's magic, but to see him do it…It took Arthur's breath away.

And it frightened him.

"Are you alright?" he tried to reprioritise, Merlin limp in his arms. Merlin gave a tired nod, pushing up and away so that he could sit upright, a hand up to his forehead.

"I've never…never done that before." He admitted.

"How did you know to do it then?"

"I didn't…I just…knew I couldn't let her get to you…" Merlin rubbed his face, and gave a long, sad sigh, his face twisting in a sudden misery.

Arthur watched his manservant slump a little, and carefully he moved forward and touched a hand to his shoulder. Even without Merlin saying it, he knew what troubled the manservant in that instant.

"You cannot bear every burden…" he whispered, "She made her own choice."

Merlin gave a soft laugh, "_You're_ talking to me about bearingburdens?" he looked back to Arthur, his mouth dipping, expression sad. "Arthur…" he sighed, "I should have done something back then…I should have been there for her…I could have helped. There are some many things…So many things I regret."

"_No_, Merlin; that wasn't your responsibility." Arthur assured sternly, "As much as I loved him; my father is the one to blame here…And _me_ for following in his blindness and ignorance. Thank you for…being patient with me."

"It wasn't always easy. Prat." Merlin managed a smile and Arthur cuffed him.

"Shut up, you witless git." Arthur retorted and then turned at the heavy sound of footsteps, looking up in time to see Arlen Zachary skid into the room. The Magi spotted them and waved, looking dreadfully cheerful for a man covered in blood.

"Your highness," he gave a mock bow as he approached, "I see you are looking better. And Merlin too. That's good, because we have a bit of a situation, and it calls for some luck and a particular brand of magic."

"What's happening _now_!?" Arthur demanded and Zachary winced.

"Well, to put it simply," he began, just as a burst of flames illuminated the world outside, casting a vicious light through the windows. "There's a dragon attacking."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**And that's it! I will endeavour to reply to all reviews given, including those done anon. Just leave a name or a signature of sorts so that I can address you in the reply! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Dragon Masters

**Hello! I apologise, I was hoping to post this on Friday, but the time got away from me. So here it is, a little delayed. Thank you for your patience, and to all of you who reviewed!**

**gypsywitch19 – **Thank you, I am so happy you are enjoying and sorry it's taken so long to update! Enjoy!

**Ok, before you start reading, I have a question for you all.**

**Basically, I really enjoy narrating and story-telling and have some qualifications in voice-acting, something which I am trying to expand on. Now, I know that alot of you guys, like me, are fans of audio-books, especially artists who like to draw as they listen. I am looking for ways to practice and work on my narrative and voice-acting skills, and as such I was thinking of recording some of my fanfictions (this one, for example) and putting them online for you guys to listen to.**

**If I did that, would it be something you'd be interested in? Depending on feedback (now and after I put a sample up) I could do more, possibly even other people's work too...?**

**Tell me what you think in a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

The Dragon did not attack straight away, as they had initially feared. Instead, the armies below the walls drew back, and the creature circled and then landed in the courtyard, its vast form filling the space easily.

The Knights and Magi moved out, forming a circle around it, Leon sending archers up to the wall so they could train arrows at the creature from above. Despite this, Rufus knew that they stood little chance should the creature choose to attack. Arrows would bounce off her scales, and swords would not penetrate deeply enough.

Upon its back, the rider dismounted with a rehearsed ease, landing on the stone and raising a hand in the air, asking for parlay. "I call for Camelot's representative!" he demanded, removing his helmet and Rufus recognised him with an uncomfortable jolt.

Edmund Drake looked stern with the new burns on his face, barely healed and an angry, vicious red in colour. He stood, tall and upright as the Knights looked among each other, and then Leon stepped forward.

"I am in current command of the army, by order of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. My name is Sir Leon. To whom do I speak?" he asked.

"I am Lord Edmund Drake," the Kathrak replied, "And I come bearing a very simple offer to you all…This is a Kathrak Dragon, born and bred to serve me. At one command, she will torch this city and tear it to the ground, with _everyone_ in it…However, I have no stomach for unnecessary deaths…That it came to this battle at all was as a last resort and I wish to give you the option to cease all this madness before any more blood is shed."

Leon's eyes rose up to the Dragon, which growled, the sound reverberating down through the stone at their feet. "What are your demands?" he finally asked and Drake clasped his hands together.

"The Prince of Harmatia." He said plainly, "Give him to me, and this city and everyone in it will be spared and left in peace. He is all I want."

Before Leon could answer, Rufus had burst forward. "Over my dead body!" he growled and Drake drew back, his expression affronted.

"You…" he identified.

"Me," Rufus agreed, standing between the Prince, and the man with a two-hundred metre dragon. "I won't let you take him."

"Rufus, stop." Jionathan tried to push forward, "We are not in a negotiating position; if it's my life for the city, it isn't a choice!"

"Shut up and be quiet, you self-sacrificing, little shit." Rufus ordered back, signalling to Marcel and Emeric, who came forward, dragging the Prince back to safety, much to Jionathan's vocalised dismay.

"I killed you…" Drake seemed oblivious to the Prince, his eyes trained on Rufus with a new hunger, as he snarled, stepping forward. "You were dead meat!" his voice rose.

"You want to kill me, you are going to have to do _so much_ better than a mace to the ribs!" Rufus growled, and honest to the Gods he had no idea from where this false courage had stemmed, for his legs were shaking beneath his robes and he felt so sick he could wretch. All he wanted from life was to read books, drink wine and have sex; how had things managed to get so complicated?

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," Drake seemed to have forgotten his dragon and was advancing upon Rufus as if he meant to strange him with his bare hands. "You wish to die? I will oblige." He drew his sword, and Rufus took a few steps back, hands raised. "You scarred me Magi and almost saw me ruined, and for that you will suffer-" Drake's voice grew to a shout, but then cut out as someone suddenly stepped out and seized his arm, halting him. Drake turned, surprised by the intrusion and was met with a hard fist straight to the face.

"Good luck with that, you moronious twat." Gwaine said with a humoured voice, snapping out another punch into the Kathrak's face and releasing him as he crumpled to the floor. Rufus' heart soared at the sight of the Knight who glanced over and waved.

"Gwaine!" Percival shouted with joy, as the long haired Knight gave them all an impish grin. "You're alright! But how…?"

"What can I say; the curative powers of being so beautiful…" Gwaine waggled his eyebrows, "Also, Merlin helped." He added, "And good thing he did, I leave for three fucking minutes, and the entire place falls to shit." He joked and then tensed and threw himself out of the way as Drake, recovering from the initial shock, rose and took a swing at him.

"_You_…" Drake's voice had lost all civility to it. "Burn them all," he ordered the Dragon, his expression twisted with wrath. "_BURN THEM ALL!"_ he screamed, pointing directly to Gwaine who froze to the spot.

"Gwaine!" Rufus warned, lurching forward toward the man as fast as he could. The Dragon sucked in a deep breath and Rufus reached the Knight and shoved him with all his might, sending him reeling into Percival. Up above, the Dragon tipped its head down, eyes now fixed on the Magi.

"Oh shit." Rufus uttered faintly.

"RUFUS, NO!" Gwaine screamed, and the Dragon dropped its jaw and let loose an inferno.

It thundered down on Rufus, who raised his hands above his head in one last, valiant attempt to deflect the flames. They tore across his skin, down into his throat and into his eyes, burning and eating everything they could touch. The stone beneath him grew red and molten, and even if he had had time to scream, it would have been lost in the blast of fire. The Dragon lowered its head so that her victim was exposed to the hottest part of her flame, and then she ceased, settling back to admire her work.

Only, amidst the charred and glowing remains of the cobbles, there was no burnt away body. Instead Rufus was crouched, pushed to his knees by the force of the attack. Naked and trembling, flames licking over his unmarked skin, and smoke rose from his hair. He looked up to Drake who stared down at him in absolute horror, "Do you have any idea…" Rufus' voice sounded like charred wood, deep and rumbling, "Any idea…" he repeated, rising to his feet, the waves of heat emanating from his flesh, "How _expensive,_" he shouted, "Those _robes_ were!"

"That isn't possible…" Drake choked, "Dragon fire is hotter than any flame man could conjure…"

"You should have learnt you lesson before," Rufus growled, and standing naked as he was, he held both hands out and allowed some of the flames which had poured into him, to rise up into his palms, white and blue they were so hot. "I don't _burn._" He raised both hands up and shot the flame back into the Dragon's mouth. It caught the beast at the back of the throat and the creature jolted, as if it had hiccupped. "I also have a very intimate knowledge about things that can kill me, dragons being one; and I know than behind the igniter in a dragon's gullet, their flesh isn't nearly as fire-proof as you might think!"

The Dragon released a roar, tipping its head up into the sky and letting loose a long line of fire as it shook its head from side to side, trying to clear the burn from its own throat. As it did so, the earth suddenly began to shake, trembling like it would split.

"What's happening?" Elyan fell into the wall, clutching it to stay on his feet.

"This feels like magic...!" Jionathan chorused back, grabbing at Emeric as the Magi too lost his footing. "Another attack?"

Rufus turned, struggling to remain upright, and looked over to Drake to see if he was responsible. The Kathrak looked as confused and alarmed as the rest of them, arms out either side as he tried to maintain his balance, the dragon still tossing its head in pain. A gargoyle from above came loose, and crashed down over the creature's neck. The dragon reared, snapping up to the sky as more gargoyles followed suit.

Rufus saw his opportunity, and addressed the men behind him, "Leon!" he shouted over to the Knight, "Quick, while it's distracted; you need to stab it in the soft flesh below the leg joint!" he ordered, pointing to the dragon. Leon nodded, the knights swarming in as the earth jolted feverishly beneath them

Gwaine got there first, dodging the creature's tail and talons and skidding in beneath the front leg. He launched his sword up into the dragon's rib, just as another gargoyle fell on its head, drawing its attention away. Rufus knew the stab wound would not kill the creature, but as with humans, a dragon had several key veins, and whilst it would take a great deal longer to bleed out, hitting one could weaken and cripple the beast.

The dragon roared as it felt the sharp sting of Gwaine's sword, but as if ducked its head down to devour him, something dark and grey launched itself at the monster, going straight for its eyes. Gwaine scrabbled back, the earth ceasing in its fretful shaking as Marcel Hathely, in the form of a giant wolf, lost his grip of the Dragon's face and tumbled down to the floor. He landed awkwardly but righted himself quickly, turning back into his humanoid form in time for Percival to seize him and bundle him out of the way as the dragon's left side collapsed.

"Kill them!" Drake screamed at the creature "Kill them!"

But the Dragon could not hear him over its own pain and Rufus saw that in his Night Patrol form, Marcel had succeeded in ripping away the creature's right eye. Half-Blinded and bleeding now, it released an angry burst of flame into the air, casting a harsh light up against the castle.

"I think we just _angered_ it!" Gwaine shouted.

"Rufus, watch out!" Jionathan bellowed, and Rufus twisted sharply to see Drake advancing on him with a great vengeance in his eye. Rufus froze to the spot, grabbing at the empty air around him as all inspiration drained from him. With barely a second to find his magic and defend himself, Rufus stumbled back just as Jionathan ran up past him, parrying Drake's blade with his own. "Not again!" the Prince cried, pushing Drake back, "I won't let you hurt him again!"

"Delphi!" Drake roared back, fighting with all his might. "Face your end!"

Jionathan ducked, moving with great agility and Rufus realised that the Prince was mimicking the moves Arthur had showed him the days before. The Magi stood, petrified to the spot, and then jolted into action as he saw the Dragon right itself and arch down to attack. Unable to reach Jionathan, Rufus shot out a blast of air between the two fighting nobles, blasting both back away from each other.

Jionathan flew three metres and landed hard, rolling away. He raised his head to complain to Rufus in time to see the Dragon flood the place he had previously been stood in flames. Rufus took the chance, as the Dragon's head was bowed, to blast another attack straight toward the creature's other eye. The Dragon gave out a long wail and Rufus winced; the monster was not acting of its own volition, but it was a threat regardless.

"Destroy the city!" Drake ordered, "Burn it all!"

The Dragon gave another long groan and then reared back, preparing to do as it had been commanded…And then a voice suddenly broke out from the castle, raised high like a rush of wind "Dragorn! Non didlkai! Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat!"

Rufus whirled around to see, sure enough, Merlin stood at the mouth of the castle, Arthur and Zachary either side. The Dragon turned to the warlock, as Merlin faced it, hands raised, continuing his spell, "Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur." he lowered his voice, and as he did, the Dragon dropped its head and then gently lowered it onto the floor, submissive and obedient, "Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass." Merlin soothed and Drake lost all that remained of his temper.

"Rise!" he ordered the dragon, "Attack! Why have you stopped!?" he screamed.

"We found a Dragon Lord!" Zachary called over to the Knights, pointing to Merlin as if this were not already obvious. "Good call, Merle…" the Magi praised Rufus who breathed a sigh of relief, "Now…where are your clothes?"

Rufus bowed his head, fighting back the nervous laughter; he'd forgotten he was completely naked. "Weather took a turn, was feeling a little warm." he joked, and his entire frame was shivering now. He hadn't realised how scared he'd been. He wanted to lie down. In a library. With a bottle of something strong.

"I can see that." Zachary waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's see this enemy army off," Arthur spoke up, looking to Merlin who nodded, moving toward the dragon, his hands raised as he spoke to it, his voice rising once more. Arthur watched him, and though his face was stoic, there was a wonder in his eye.

At his will, the Dragon picked herself up with a low rumble and then, stretching her wings, beat them through the air and began to lift off. Rufus watched Arthur inhale sharply at the mighty sight, Merlin commanding such a creature with an inflection of his voice. Drake screamed after the Dragon. "What are you doing!? Come back here; I am your _master!_"

But the Dragon took no heed of him, and turned instead toward the invading army, which she began to attack with a great vengeance. In a matter of seconds, the blast of the horns were already sounding, signalling a retreat.

Alone suddenly in the courtyard and surrounded by his enemies, Drake turned and stepped back, his battle-rage turning to something desperate as he flicked his eyes between them.

"Well now, without a dragon or an army, someone's a great deal less mighty." Gwaine noted and Drake took another step back, still obstinate, but sensible enough to be afraid.

Rufus made to speak, but before he could, he suddenly found himself dosed in cold water, as if someone had emptied a bucket over his head. Steam hissed off of him as he gasped in surprise, chest heaving. He looked around to Zachary. "You…_fucking-" _he began, and Zachary shushed him and, removing his outer robe, passed it over.

"Needed to make sure you weren't going to burn through that one too." Zachary informed as Rufus covered himself. Zachary touched a hand to his shoulder, though Rufus knew he must have still been emanating an extraordinary heat. "Good work…" Zachary congratulated softly, then stepped around, advancing on Drake. Drake drew up against the wall.

"Za-Zachary…" he identified, "Arlen Zachary."

"Lord Edmund Drake; you are quite a sight." Zachary clasped his hands together, his voice growing theatrical.

"You _know_ him…?" Jionathan demanded and Zachary looked back to them all. "You _know him_!?" the Prince repeated, a little more angrily.

"In passing, yes," Zachary admitted, "Though I admit, his name was somewhat lost to me until earlier today. He's one of the Queen's cousins, a relative of the DuBlanche." Zachary stated coolly. "I recognised his banner."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Arthur asked, flabbergasted.

"Didn't really have the time, what with army, imminent death and the dragon…"

"Zachary…" Drake, seeing his situation, changed tactic, "Zachary, surely you are with me on this…You know I meant no harm to any innocents, but that boy…that _Delphi_ needs to die."

Zachary turned calmly back, "Oh?"

"You, more than anyone should understand my quest!" Drake insisted, "It is for him that Sverrin died; the boy you oathed to protect! Your friend! Your Prince!"

Zachary kept a blank, quizzical face, though Rufus knew the mere mention of Sverrin would have felt like a knife to the throat.

"He is not worth the air he breathes!" Drake shrieked and Zachary shrugged.

"Oh, I know." He agreed, "And trust me, I hate the brat as much as you do Drake…More so, probably…" He hummed, and then cast out his hands so that watery whips suddenly appeared from his fingers, snapping out to Drake and chaining him down, "But you see, the thing is, if I had wanted him dead, I would have done it. At the end of the day, he's still the Prince, and the son of the King, and as much as I may dwell in my loathing, I also know the untold chaos that would occur if we left Harmatia without an heir to the throne. So let me put this plainly," he growled, prowling forward like hungry beast, "Don't you dare call on me for help in this time, when you risked the lives of thousands of innocent people to meet your agenda, and don't you _dare_ use Sverrin's name to justify it." He tightened his hand, and as he did, so too did the chains of water stricken around Drake's body. The Kathrak cried out in pain and panic. "You almost _killed_ my _brother._" Gone were any humourous tones from Zachary's voice now, it was dark and cavernous and totally frightening. "You ought to have known I would never let you go after that…" he stopped in his advance, and cast an eye over to Arthur and Jionathan who stood, watching silently. "What is this man's sentence?" he asked.

Jionathan and Arthur exchanged a look. Arthur bowed his head, "He is not my enemy, it's not my judgement to make…Prince Jionathan…?"

Jionathan looked back to Drake, and then up to Zachary. "Death." He commanded. "But make it quick." he added, "We are not animals."

Zachary sighed, "So be it." he decreed.

"Wait, no! No; you can't do this!" Drake began to struggle, "No! No, please! No! Have mercy, no!"

"Your pleading won't save you now," Zachary took hold of the man's head, "These are your last words; make them dignified."

Drake cut off, his mouth opening and closing. Finally he gritted his teeth. "You'll regret this," he promised Zachary, and then to them all, "Mark my words; you will all regret this."

"I doubt it." Zachary remarked, and with a sharp turn of his hand, he snapped Drake's neck and let his body fall cold to the ground.

Silence echoed through the courtyard, the wind humming.

The battle had been won.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**Thank you all for reading! I will post the next chapter as soon as I conceivably can. In the mean time, please leave a review! I will reply to every one, so if you are a guest, please sign and I will leave a comment for you at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**You guys are awesome and keep me going.**


	13. The Depature

**Hi Guys. So this is it, the penultimate chapter. There will be an epilogue, but unfortunately it's the funeral this weekend so I won't be able to post it until next week.  
>I just want to thank you all for your support. These last few months have been really tough, and even more so the last couple of weeks. I know it seems silly, but your reviews, favourites and general enthusiasm have just given me something positive to focus on at a really bad time. So thank you.<strong>

**Because I couldn't privately reply to you, I wanted to say:**

**Gypsywitch19:** Thank you for your review! Unfortunately, they don't get together…but there are some other things planned in that department. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and then the epilogue. You're amazing!

**Xbreathingalivex: **Dude, your reviews give me life. Especially the one you put for chapter 2, which was just 'Omfg Gwaine no.' Like…literally couldn't have put it into better words myself. Thank you for being so awesome and reviewing so many chapters.

**Now, I might have mentioned before, but I actually decided to turn this fic into an audiobook, because I want to get better at narration, and I know a few people said they liked having stories read to them, like me. You can find a link to the first chapter on my profile, or just search for it on my tumblr page 'audiofanfictions'**

**Also, I have an announcement at the end of the chapter with regards to more writing and sequels…but for now, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"Merlin!" the knock came hard on the door and Merlin sat up sharply, bleary eyed and confused. "Are you ready yet?

"Yes, what, hello?" he shouted back unconvincingly, his voice slurring.

"…Don't tell me you're still in-bed?"

"What? No. I've been attacking for hours, who's awake this time?" he paused and re-examined the words as Gaius came into the bedroom, arms folded. Merlin blinked at him a few times and gave a lopsided smile. The physician sighed.

"You should have been up hours ago." He berated, but his tone was forgiving. Merlin flopped back against the pillow.

"I saved the city…One lie-in is all I ask…" Merlin groaned, rubbing his palms into his eyes and yawning. Gaius came around and picked Merlin's folded clothes off the chair, dumping them on the bed.

"And I'm sure, one day, Arthur will grant it to you…But not today."

"What's special about today…?" Merlin grumbled, stumbling out of the bed blearily; he really needed to start getting to sleep earlier.

"The end of the negotiations," Gaius reminded softly and Merlin froze and then straightened. "The Harmatians are returning home."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

By the time Merlin stumbled up to the castle, Arthur was already up, dressed and taking breakfast with Prince Jionathan and King Thestian.

"I'm beginning to think, Merlin," Arthur began as the manservant skidded into the room, late and breathless, "that you have some identical brother who is the true hero of the people, because for the life of me, I cannot understand how you can be both a sorcerer supreme and so useless at the same time."

Merlin straightened, and with a small frown and a flick of his hand stole a sausage from Arthur's plate, flying it up into his grasp and taking a triumphant bite. Arthur stiffened, his cheek twitching, but both Thestian and Jionathan laughed at the display.

"You needn't steal food, young warlock," Thestian gestured, "A place has been set for you." He motioned to a seat beside Jionathan, who pulled out the chair for him.

"A place?" Merlin blinked, "For me?"

"For the man who saved the city, and all our lives…Yes." Jionathan replied and Merlin stood, dumbstruck and turned to Arthur for confirmation.

"Arthur…?"

"Stop standing there like a pillock and come and eat something." Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin, dazed and still a little suspicious, slowly came around and took the seat, lowering himself down into it cautiously.

When nothing immediately happened, he picked up his knife and fork, and then before anyone could take it away from him, began to eat quickly.

"Gracious, have you been starving him Arthur?" Thestian joked and Arthur picked up a napkin and threw it into Merlin's face. The Warlock fumbled to catch it, and wiped his mouth, eating a little more demurely.

"Well, I must say, it's been an interesting few days…" Jionathan gave a small sigh, and the men all grunted an agreement. "How are all the repairs coming?"

"The wall was finished last night, and the rest is under good progress…We're indebted to the Magi; they sped the process up ten-fold." Arthur said diplomatically. "A search has also been put out for Morgana, but it is unlikely we will find her now…"

"Do you think she'll try again? For the city?" Jionathan asked, and Merlin swallowed slowly, his throat feeling a little dry. Arthur glanced down to his plate.

"She was outmatched and frightened away, but…She's stubborn. I doubt this is the last we've seen of her."

"Our Kingdoms are allied now, Arthur." Thestian reminded, "And though we may be far…Should you have need of our aid, we will come."

"As we will for yours…This battle couldn't have been won without you…Camelot will never be the same again, and I feel it is for the better." Arthur's voice warmed a little, his eyes flashing quickly over to Merlin's. Merlin felt himself smile, as Thestian caught the brief exchange with a knowing look.

"Indeed," he agreed, "Indeed."

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

"So you're leaving," Gwen said, and Zachary looked up from where he was sat, reading a book. He closed it, lounging back in his seat and smiled up to the handmaid.

"You sound disappointed." He noted and she pinched her lips. "The negotiations are done. Harmatia and Camelot are allies now…Friends in battle and in politics, it seems."

"It passed by very quickly." Gwen kept her eyes to the opposite wall, "It seems almost like a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Zachary grunted, glancing out the window. The dead had been buried and most of the damage rebuilt, but echoes of the battle remained.

"It wasn't all bad." Gwen said softly and Zachary turned back to her. She was watching him quietly, and he laid down his book.

"You know," he stood, "Most of the people of Camelot have been avoiding me like the plague since the battle." He approached her, "Why does the brave Guinevere differ in that?"

"They're afraid…Said they saw you transform into…into…"

"You can say it, it's alright." Zachary encouraged.

"A monster." She breathed and Zachary smiled. She saw through it.

"It's a rare ability," Zachary explained, "Only a few can do it…We are feared in Harmatia too; the Night Patrol…And rightly so. Monsters are dangerous, and we play the roll perfectly."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh?"

"You saved us." Gwen insisted, "You saved Arthur. And you were ready to lay down your life to protect us all…"

"Maybe I just enjoy putting myself in high-risk situations." Zachary circled her, but she did not seem afraid. Instead she reached out and caught his hand. He paused, surprised.

"Do you want to know what I think?" she asked plainly, and he nodded silently, "I think that you're a good man, who likes to pretend to be a bad one."

The words shocked him. "That's an interesting theory…" he put his other hand gently over hers, "You are a very astute woman."

"I try to be…I've been betrayed by people I trusted before…I don't ever want that again." Gwen cast her eyes down.

"…Morgana…?" Zachary said and he felt Gwen tense, "I heard from one of the Knights; you used to be her handmaiden…her friend."

Gwen tightened her grip around him. "I know what monsters look like," was all she said on the matter, "Magic…can be frightening, but it's not the form it takes that matters…It's what you do with it. Merlin taught me that…and so did you."

Zachary hummed, "You're very wise, for one so young."

"Young?" Gwen snorted, "I can't be any older than you."

"Magi age slower than most people, perhaps I'm over a hundred. Old enough to be your grandfather…or even great grandfather." Zachary joked and Gwen shook her head.

"No; I don't believe it. Magic or not, you can't be any older than thirty." She decreed.

"Twenty-seven." Zachary admitted.

"I knew it." Gwen giggled, and Zachary stared into her face. He liked her laughter, it seemed to glow in the dark air. His next words came quickly to his mouth, but he hesitated before speaking them

"You know, you saved my life…"

"I did," Gwen granted, "And you helped save the entire city."

Zachary smiled shortly, "…I don't suppose…" he broke off.

"What?" Gwen pressed. Zachary chewed the inside of his lip, looking both ways.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come with me, back to Harmatia?" he invited.

Gwen blushed, "And what would I be there?" she asked, "A maid in your household."

"How about a guest instead? A friend."

"That's…very generous," Gwen squeezed his hand, stuttering, a longing look in her eye. "But…"

"No. I know. I am quite sure Camelot would not cope without you. I think you have more say in what goes on around here than you know…And with all the changes, King Arthur will need his friends around him more than ever." Zachary sighed, "All the same, I thought I should ask…I shall miss you Guinevere. For the little we knew one another, you have left quite the impression."

"I think I'll miss you too, Lord Zachary."

"Arlen…" Zachary said softly, "…You can call me Arlen."

"Arlen." She said and his heart lifted a little. "What is it?" she asked, frowning as his expression changed.

"I don't want to alarm you," Zachary confessed, "But I should quite like to kiss you now."

Gwen's blush deepened, "It doesn't alarm me." She invited, and he bent down and placed his lips over hers.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

Rufus and Gwaine were at the tavern. And had been so for the best part of the morning. "If this is my last chance to prove it, I damn well will!" Gwaine drawled, leaning heavily over the table toward Rufus who chuckled. "I will drink you under, you Magi bastard, if it's the last thing I do." he swore.

"Gwaine, this venture will end in tears and a hangover." Rufus retorted, refilling both of their glasses despite his words, "And a huge bar tab."

"Arthur'll get it…he owes us."

"I'm not sure he'll see it that way." They knocked cups, looped arms and downed their drinks. Both released a satisfied sigh, and Rufus picked up the bottle for another refill.

"You know, he's a lucky bastard…Arthur." Gwaine complained, "Intolerant arse just gets his head around magic in time to save the Kingdom…and he _still_ gets Merlin in the end."

"Ah, you complain about him…" Rufus kicked Gwaine under the table, "But I know you love him just as much as anyone does…"

"Only bloody King I'd ever serve…" Gwaine agreed reluctantly, "No…he's done alright by me…We all have things we have to learn…All have mistakes that have shaped us…" Gwaine sighed, his eyes far away.

"Being morose doesn't suit you." Rufus laid his head on the table and poked Gwaine in the face. Gwaine battered him out of the way.

"Neither you."

"Me?" Rufus scoffed, "I think you'll find I'm almost seventy percent morose."

"Is that right? What's the other thirty percent of you made up of them?" Gwaine refilled his glass again.

"Sarcasm, cowardice, and sex." Rufus rattled off and Gwaine also lay his head on the table.

"You know…After that dragon burnt off your clothes…you cut quite a figure." He drawled seductively and Rufus snorted.

"Really, you want to do this now?"

"Well, you're leaving…Why not have a little revenge sex before you go…?"

"Revenge implies someone is going to be hurt by it…and that we want them too." Rufus shook his head, "Besides, this unrequited love, look for a substitute thing…It's not healthy for any of us."

"Who said you'd be a substitute." Gwaine's voice lowered to a growl, and Rufus lifted his head, considering the man.

"Gwaine, as much as you like to pretend it…You're not the kind of person who'd be happy with an intense, and hurried fuck in the middle of the day."

"Don't be so sure about that." Gwaine grinned and Rufus licked his lips. "Hurried bit aside…"

"Play the rogue all you like; I know you've settled down."

"Hah. What makes you so sure?"

"Because this is where you belong." Rufus said, almost longingly. "You can feel it…Like a tug. Camelot is where you belong, and you've taken root.

"I suppose…" Gwaine grumbled. "…Still doesn't mean I don't want to take you to my bed and show my…_gratitude_."

"You know…" The Magi cleared his throat, the image all too clear and tempting in his head. "Our Kingdoms are allied now…It'll open trade, communications…Maybe I'll back here in a few months, for longer this time."

"Ah, who said I'd wait that long for ya." Gwaine berated and Rufus laid his head back on the table again, staring the man in the eyes.

"I'm worth it…" he said softly and Gwaine crept a little closer, so that their breaths intermingled.

"Careful Mr. Seventy-Percent Morose," he warned, "there's a bit of self-worth creeping into your voice there."

"Is there now…" they inched closer, but a voice interrupted them.

"Gwaine!? Are you _drunk_ already!?" Merlin stood over the table, hand on his hips, "_Come on_, it's not even _noon _yet!"

Gwaine sat up, pointing at Rufus, "He _started_ it." He accused.

"_Me_!?" Rufus sat up, "If I recall it was you who said 'come on, Lord Fine-arse let's settle this one and for all' and dragged me down here."

Gwaine cackled, "Hah…Lord Fine-arse…" he echoed, "And _drag_ is a strong word."

"Fine. Coerced. With promises of drink." Rufus corrected.

"See – you're practically responsible!" Gwaine clapped his hands triumphantly and then winced as Merlin cuffed him.

"Arthur needs you up at the castle!" he informed, "If you can stumble up there."

"Look at him…" Gwaine jerked his head over to Merlin, eyes on Rufus, "Sorcerer supreme here…All bossy now."

"_Gwaine_." Merlin repeated through gritted teeth and Gwaine chuckled and stood.

"Alright, alright; I'm going." he rose, "See you both later." he bobbed his head, "behave." he instructed, tittering and swaggered out of the room. Rufus and Merlin stared fondly after him, until the Magi realised…

"…He's left me the tab." He cursed and Merlin laughed heartily.

"You fell right into that one." the manservant said with a smile and Rufus stood to pay up. He caught Merlin watching him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't tease him. Gwaine, that is."

"Who said I was teasing?"

"I saw the way you two were…" Merlin warned and Rufus paid up at the bar and crossed over to the warlock.

"Well, since your taken, I figured why not?" he smiled.

"That's cheap."

"I'm not using him." Rufus assured, "He's a good man."

"He is." Merlin said steadily.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of hurting your friend…Who knows, maybe something will work out between us…Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Merlin said a little quickly.

"You're a little jealous."

"I'm a little jealous." Merlin agreed and Rufus reached for his hand. Merlin took it and the pair left the tavern, walking instinctively until they were out of the city and back on the vantage point they had first lane together, tangled in conversation. "It's hard to think…It's only been a week." Merlin said, as they both spread out on the ground, side by side. "Everything has changed."

"For the better." Rufus agreed.

"I must say," Merlin closed his eyes, "I knew the negotiations would yield interesting results, but I didn't think it would involve this much…drama." he sighed and Rufus chuckled, elbowed him in the side.

"You say it like it's our fault."

"It _is_ your fault." Merlin insisted and Rufus chuckled again, his eyes closed, head tipped back toward the sun. "But for that…I have to be thankful."

"Do you think the new law will stick?" Rufus asked, "About magic?"

"Arthur consulted the council, and the changes are in motion. No longer is anyone to be prosecuted for the use of magic alone…But what they do with it. It'll take a few years to really instigate, but Arthur plans on making the declaration later today."

"And how did the council feel about it…?"

"The decision wasn't entirely unanimous…" Merlin admitted, "but I think that people will come to accept it…There are still a lot of beliefs and fears that remain from Uther's era."

"And Arthur? How is he settling with the idea?"

"It'll take time as well…" Merlin sighed, "He still winces whenever I use magic…But it's a lot of change in a short time…And he's making efforts." Merlin turned over to Rufus.

"Not many people are capable of adapting like this…Arthur is a good man. And a great King." Rufus said, almost wistfully.

"I know." Merlin smiled.

"And between the two of you…how are things?"

"We haven't really spoken about it…Since the battle." Merlin rolled onto his back once more, clasping his hands over his chest. "But I know what he said…and I know that he meant it…And I don't mind waiting for him to get his head around it."

"You have the patience of a saint, Merlin." Rufus chided, "You should just kiss him."

"One shock at a time…I think Arthur's had enough."

"Sometimes, it isn't about shocks…It's about taking the first step. Don't let Arthur be responsible for all the change here, Merlin. Take your time, by all means…but don't let it slip away from you."

Merlin considered this, "I'll take note of that." He finally said. "What about you…? Harmatia bound now; what lies in your future?"

"Misery," Rufus muttered and Merlin prodded him in the ribs. Rufus cackled, "Alright, alright; it won't be that bad…I suppose, it's time I went home and faced a few things."

"I think things have improved between you and the Prince a little."

"Jionat is still a little git, but…Yes, I hope so. I think maybe he trusts me a little more now, and that counts for something." Rufus put his hands behind his head, "But I'll miss Camelot," he admitted, "Despite all that happened, I…think this place was good. For all of us."

"Rufus."

"Yes?"

Merlin turned on his side, and took Rufus hand as the Magi did the same, "I am going to _miss_ you." Merlin whispered and Rufus' felt something sink deep in his chest as he forced a smile, swallowing his sadness.

"Yes, I know." He leant forward, resting his forehead against Merlin's. "You are really something, Merlin; I hope you've come to realise that. It has been my privilege to have met you."

"Don't say it like that."

"Then how about…" Rufus shuffled forward, "Good luck with changing Camelot and all of Albion…And I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's better."

"And…in the meantime…take care of Gwaine for me. Please." Rufus added and Merlin pulled Rufus' hand over to his chest, laying it on his beating heart. "And take care of yourself."

"I will." He promised.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

They all gathered in the courtyard, the Knights in formation on the stairs, Gwen at the front and to the side, and Merlin and Arthur stood side by side. Below them, on horse back and in carriage, Thestian and his entourage stood as they had first appeared. Only this time, there was no trepidation and suspense in the air. Instead, a warmth and the sorrow of a farewell settled on all of them, and Arthur felt a strange and fierce pride as he looked down at Thestian and Prince Jionathan.

"We met here as strangers, and part as friends." he said, "King Thestian, Prince Jionathan…I wish you both safe travels, and pray that you will not be gone long. As long as I breathe and here after, Camelot will be a safe haven to any Harmatian. I hope you will take advantage of that hospitality again."

"Careful Arthur," Thestian chided, jokingly, "I think there are already several of my court who wish to stay…We have enjoyed the warmest of receptions and walk away all the richer for your friendship. I trust that someday we can pay you back in kind, and welcome you in Harmatia."

"It would be my privilege." Arthur bowed and Thestian smiled. From his side, Jionathan walked his horse forward.

"Arthur," he began, almost shyly, "I have…I have learnt a great deal from you. Thank you, for all that you've done for me…You and your Knights are as the legends say…I hope that one day I can rule as you do, with equal justice and wisdom."

Arthur's face softened and he descended a few of the stairs to be on level with the Prince, "Should you ever wish to join my ranks as a Knight…Then my doors are always open."

Jionathan's smile widened, "I may take you up on that." He bowed his head, and returned to his father's side.

"Safe travels." Arthur wished again, and the Harmatians gave their last goodbye, the Magi even waving across to the knights who, to Arthur's mixed feelings, waved back, Gwaine blowing a kiss and Leon saluting.

'_Is this really the courtyard I stood in a week ago...?'_ Arthur wondered, watching them leave, _'Am I even the same man…?'_ he glanced over to Merlin to see the manservant's eyes were shinning, gaze fixed on their departing guests.

"Did you want to go with them?" Arthur asked, and Merlin glanced over. "Thestian said there would be a place in the Magi for you…If you wanted. It's not too late, if you want to join them."

Merlin gave Arthur a peculiar look, and something akin to longing sparked behind the man's eyes. And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone and the manservant was looking back over the courtyard again, his expression contended. Happy.

"Sorry Arthur," he informed softly, "But my place is here, by your side…And it's where I intend to stay."

Arthur felt his heart lift, "Until the day you die?" he asked, and Merlin's smile widened, the backs of their hands brushing. It wasn't much, but in that moment, it was enough.

"Until the day I die." Merlin vowed, and together they stood, beneath the castle of Camelot, King and Sorcerer side by side.

And all was well.

**The-Summit-of-Kings**

**Please check in the next few days for the epilogue which will be posted soon. **

**Now, for those who want more, I am thinking of writing a sequel to this fic, pending interest (if you'd like to see one, please do say so below.) But that's not the only thing I've written.**

**The OC's characters in this story, are actually from my upcoming novel **_**The Sons of Thestian**_** which will be published in the USA soon, and will also be available world-wide in e-book format. The book, first of a trilogy titled **_**The Harmata Cycle**_**, was largely inspired by Merlin in its conception, which is what compelled me to write this fic. **

_**The Sons of Thestian**_** will be my first published novel, and as a new-time fantasy writer (especially as a woman) it's a tough industry to push into. Which is why I turn to you, my fellow writers and fans. If you enjoyed this fanfic, liked my writing, and would maybe like to see a little more, maybe check it out and help support a fellow fanfic writer. **

**And if you do choose to, please do tell me, so I can express my gratitude to you personally. **

**For more information on the trilogy, including blurb, book-trailer, maps, music and illustrations, you can check out my book website here at: (remove spaces)**

**harmatiacycle . com**

**Thank you again for reading The Summit of Kings, and please enjoy the Merthury goodness which will be the epilogue. **


	14. Epilogue

**And here it is…The final part of The Summit of Kings. It's been a journey guys, and your support has just meant everything to me. **

**Xbreathingalivex: **Drake is a giant drama queen, and you're right…There's only room for that kind of behaviour with Gwaine.

**Kit: **Noted, and thank you.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story so diligently. I appreciate every single one of you. Your comments, enthusiasm and encouragement were wonderful and I honestly couldn't have done it without you.**

**That being said, because of popular demand, I have decided to write a sequel to his fic. I am currently going through the plot, and have already finished the first chapter (pending a little editing, should my final decision on the plot change.) I'll give you more details at the end, but for now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Merlin characters, and am simply using them for story telling purposes. I DO own all of the OC's, but am not using them for any financial gain in this piece of work.**

**The-Summit-Of-Kings**

"Court Sorcerer Extraordinaire?" Merlin drawled, tapping his chin thoughtfully. From where he was sprawled on his desk, Arthur groaned.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Almighty Warlock of Camelot?" Merlin alternated.

"Merlin." Arthur warned again.

"Great Wizard Supreme?"

"Urh." Arthur gave up, dropping his prostrated hands flat onto the desk, to join his face.

"So much choice," Merlin sighed, "So little time."

"How about most annoying manservant in Albion." Arthur suggested, sitting up. Merlin considered it, and then wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, doesn't have as nice a ring to it." He declined, and then grinned as Arthur once more faceplanted onto his desk. Merlin sidled over, and took a seat opposite him. "It was your idea." He reminded and Arthur made a small, regretful sound.

"Don't remind me. I thought having a magical influence in the court would actually be beneficial to instigating the new laws and changes…I didn't realise it was going to be this much of a pain."

"How about, Sir Merlin…Knight of Camelot."

"You're _not_ a _knight._"

"Might as well be," Merlin continued and Arthur looked just about ready to hit him, "Or…-oh, oh…How about _Lord_ Merlin then? Earl? Duke?"

"I will _end_ you."

"Now, now Arthur; equal treatment. As a magical, law abiding citizen, I deserve your full respect and protection." Merlin raised his hands up in defence and Arthur laughed, despite himself.

"Don't make me regret this, Merlin." He warned and Merlin let the act drop, smiling at the King.

"You know, you don't need to give me a title." he reminded kindly, "I didn't do any of this for the recognition…Though if you want to reward me, a couple of days off wouldn't hurt."

Arthur put down his quill, looking at the legal papers strewn over his desk. "You can have a day off when I do." he sniffed, "Which is never. As for the title…You deserve one. Besides, if I am going to legalise magic, I might as well formalise it too…And that means making sure that those with magic are represented fairly in my court." Arthur sighed, kneading his forehead. "God…I can practically feel my father turning in his grave." he mumbled and Merlin reached out and took Arthur's hand. Arthur's troubled expression deepened, but then as he looked up at Merlin, it melted away.

"And I can feel a nation of terrified magical beings waking up to a new day, free for the first time in decades and praising your name for it…" Merlin picked up Arthur's quill, "I know it's taking a lot of work…But what you're doing for those people Arthur…for me…It's worth it."

Arthur's eyes softened and he dragged in a deep sigh, "Alright." He took up the quill again and looked down to the paper. "We still need a title for you." He reminded, and Merlin flumped back in his chair. "And another name."

"What's wrong with Merlin?"

"No, I mean a _last_ name…You'll be counted as a noble now. Nobles have titles and family names."

"Like Pendragon."

"Like Pendragon," Arthur granted, and Merlin pondered a moment.

"What about Emrys?" he suggested.

"That's your druid name…The one Morgana was so frightened of." Arthur recalled, Merlin's attention suddenly drawn far away, face serious.

"Perhaps it'll help as a reminder for her to stay away."

"She won't." Arthur said with bitter confidence. "But what does it mean? Emrys? It's got to have a meaning, a significance…"

Merlin tipped the chair back so that he was balanced on two legs, keeping it level with magic so that he remained perfectly poisoned, able to stare up at the ceiling. "It means Eternity." he stated.

"Sounds like a promise." Arthur noted and Merlin glanced down.

"Maybe it is."

Arthur's eyes burned a vibrant blue and he scribbled down on the paper before him. "Merlin Emyrs." He read aloud, "Now for the title…"

"Urh, I don't know; I've given you everything I've got…" Merlin grumbled. "Every word for sorcerer I can think of…"

"Maybe that's the problem…" Arthur sat up a little straighter, "We're looking at it like magic's the root of it all."

"Isn't it?" Merlin let the chair drop forward, leaning over the desk toward Arthur, who did not seem to mind the intrusion of space. He looked Merlin very seriously in the eye.

"There's more to you than magic, Merlin." he reminded, and Merlin felt his heart stutter at the intensity of those words. Arthur's eyes seemed to darken, and then brighten again very suddenly as the King gave a sudden, fresh smile and ducking his head began to scribble on the paper again. "Got it." He announced and Merlin peered over curiously.

"Oh God, it's going to be something terrible, isn't it?" he fretted, "You're going to have revenge for all those times I called you clotpole…What is it? Come on, Arthur; show me." Merlin craned his neck as Arthur finished writing, looking deeply satisfied with himself. He allowed Merlin to take the paper and read over it.

Merlin's heart stilled, and Arthur laughed. "So?" the King prompted, "What do you think?"

"Arthur…I…" Merlin put a hand over his mouth as Arthur reclaimed the document, and read it outloud.

"In light of his services for King and Country, I Arthur Pendragon, hereby grant Merlin Emrys a seat within the high council as magical representative and chief advisor, and grant him the honourable title of Lord Protector of Camelot." Arthur put the paper down and stared at Merlin, trying to gage a reaction. "After all…Isn't that what you've been doing all this time?" he prompted and Merlin stood very suddenly, turning away. "Merlin?" Arthur asked, worried, but Merlin didn't speak, one hand leant back on the desk, knuckle white it was clenched so tightly. "Merlin, I can change it if you don't like it, it's not that-" Arthur got up and rounded on the man. His voice drew to an abrupt stop. "Merlin…?" he breathed with concern.

Merlin shook, hand still bound across his mouth, tears streaming down his face. He hunched his shoulders, and as Arthur reached out to grasp them, let out a small sob. With the first out, the next came easier, until Merlin could no longer hold them back.

Arthur worriedly pulled him forward and Merlin gripped Arthur as if they had been apart for years and finally, finally they had found one another again. "Thank you…" Merlin eventually managed to break out, "Thank you…For understanding. Thank you…Thank you Arthur."

Arthur's hand moved up into his hair, resting. "I'm getting there…" he whispered, "slowly."

Merlin pulled back, wiping the tears away furiously with the back of his sleeve. "You're still just going to call me Merlin, aren't you?"

"When was the last time you called me King?" Arthur snorted in turn and Merlin felt laughter bubbling up through his chest. They did not pull apart, arms still loosely around one another. Merlin suddenly recalled Rufus' words, on the day he had left. He bit his lip.

"It's my turn." He decided.

"To do what?" Arthur frowned.

"To make a change…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What on earth does that mean-…" his words were cut short, as Merlin leant in and pressed his lips to Arthur's own. They lingered there, entwined together and then Merlin finally pulled back. "Oh." Arthur said, face flushed and looking dazed. Merlin felt his own burning.

Neither released each other. Arthur swallowed, Merlin closing his eyes.

"That was…" the King tried to form, "A good…change."

"It was?"

"Yes." Arthur confirmed, "Surprising, but…Good." He let out a ragged breath, "I suppose I never really said it…Did I?"

"What?"

Arthur's mouth drew into a tight line, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. Then he seemed to check himself, and when he caught Merlin's eye, there was a steadiness to his gaze. Something decisive and ready.

"I love you, Merlin." He stated simply.

Merlin closed his eyes, letting the words rush over him. "Does this mean…" he smiled, "That I can kiss you again, your Highness?"

"Yes, Lord Protector." Arthur humoured him, entwining his fingers with Merlin's, "It does."

**Fin**

**Thank you again everybody. The sequel will be titled **_**The Children of Lear**_**, and once I have a better grasp of where the plot will be going, I will post a preview on this fic, and with it, a link to the fanfiction itself.**

**If you have anything you'd like to see in that fic, speak now and I will see what can be done. **


	15. Sequel Preview

**Hello all, this is a message to say that the first chapter of The Summit of Kings sequel is now ready, and will be posted up tomorrow (Christmas Eve, 24/12/14). **

**The sequel is called 'The Children of Lear', and this is what you can expect from it:**

**It will be a Gwaine Centric (in the sense that Gwaine's journey will drive the plot, though be assured much of it will remain told from Merlin & Arthur's PoV)**

**Some Merthury sexiness and angst, as Merlin and Arthur try and figure out the logistics of their relationship.**

**Some GwainexRufus sexiness, as the Harmatians come back into the story.**

**Some GwenXZachary too, on the side.**

**A new female villain named Mercea Morgaine. **

**Smugglers & Pirates!**

**A little bit of magical torture…**

**Morgana's imminent return.**

**Faeries!**

**Some further insight into angsty backstories for Gwaine, and the rest of the Knights, as well as the Harmatians.**

**Knightly & Magi bromance galore. **

**And a few life and death situations…**

**If there is anything **_**you**_** personally want to see, speak now and I shall endeavour to include it. For the moment however, please enjoy this short extract:**

**The-Children-of-Lear**

"This," Merlin announced, looking over the rocky edge of the cavern, "Is a _terrible_ idea."

"Now see, you're doing that thing again Merlin," Gwaine replied cheerily, "Where you mix up _terrible_ ideas with _great_ ones." The Knight secured the rope and gave it a hard, experimental tug. It drew taut and the Knight grinned eagerly over to the warlock. Merlin did not share in his enthusiasm

"Gwaine, you're going to get us killed."

"Oh, come on _Lord_ _Protector_, where's your sense of adventure?" Gwaine rolled his eyes dramatically

"I sold it for a modicum of common sense." Merlin took the rope and gave it a tug of his own, though he knew Gwaine was stronger than he. "You know, when you said 'a short walk along the coast', I didn't envision this."

"That's because if I told you what I planned, you wouldn't have come." Gwaine took the end of the rope and cast it down into the dark cave below. "Now you're here though, I know you won't be able to resist."

Merlin pinched his mouth, teeth gritted, "We don't even know what's down there!" he complained.

"Exactly." Gwaine took the rope and gently lowered himself down.

"It could be filled with water, we could drown!" Merlin insisted.

"Tide won't be in for another four hours Merlin." Gwaine began to climb, lowering himself into the dark cavern.

"You don't even know if the rope will reach the bottom."

"I checked it with a weight, it does." Gwaine was already halfway down, the top of his head visible as he lowered himself into the darkness.

"We don't have any light!" Merlin reminded.

"That's what you're here for." Gwaine's voice echoed up.

"There could be monsters!" Merlin gave one last valiant attempt

"Come on, Merlin." Gwaine invited, the words echoing up from far below. Merlin muttered a curse, looking all around him for inspiration.

They had ridden out to the shore line, not far from the ocean. The area was famous for the caves that the ocean had carved out beneath the bedrock. For the most part, they were unexplored, but stories clung to the area regardless, tales of wondrous sights and pirate stashes. People had looked through the most accessible of the caves, but few had dared to actually climb into the deeper ones.

Gwaine was clearly eager to be counted among the few. And now, so would Merlin be, if they didn't both die of course…

**Thanks very much and see you all tomorrow! **


End file.
